


The Winchester Gospels

by Gwerinos, NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: The Winchester Gospels [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 65,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwerinos/pseuds/Gwerinos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: This is a companion to Bigger on the Inside. It would be helpful if you read that one first, but this can stand alone.The year is 2017 and a mysterious virus is changing humans on a genetic level, changing them from human to Augment. It also alters men so that they become either Alphas or Omegas.  Sam and Dean discover they've been infected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters feature Col. Jack O'Neill from Stargate, and discuss the Khan Initiative. Sherlock Holmes is Khan and the initiative is a blueprint for saving the Augments.
> 
> If you're confused, just check out Bigger on the Inside.

 

Sam and Dean Winchester were just getting back from a hunt. “What were those things?”

“Not human, that’s for sure,” Sam replied.

Dean just frowned. “I think I got some blood in my mouth. I’m gonna go brush my teeth and rinse my mouth for about an hour.”

“Man, your back is covered in blood, go have a shower,” Sam told him.  

“Look who’s talking.  Baby is going to need a wash,” Dean commented.  

“Yeah, yeah, just hurry up. I want to get in the shower too. I think I got blood in my eyes.” Sam rubbed his eye for emphasis.

“Do your nerdy thing and see if there is any record on those things.  They weren’t demons,” Dean said. “I’ll hurry in the shower.”

Sam sighed and went for the books. He really didn’t know where to start. These weren’t your average monsters. He rang the British Men of Letters for information. Their records were all on computer.  It would save him hours or even days looking through the archives. He described what the things looked like as best he could and asked for anything they thought would help.

“That was your first encounter with Augments.  Genetically altered humans. Not your average garden variety human.”

“Tell me about it,” Sam replied as he wiggled his shoulders to release some of the tension. “I feel like I was fighting Superman.”

“You were, figuratively. You are lucky to be alive. The EV1 virus augments both physical and mental attributes.”

“As in?” Sam asked.

“Bad guys become super bad guys. It seems like anyone who was borderline psychotic  becomes a full fledged maniac.”

“And how do we kill them?”

“As far as we can tell, you can’t.”

“Got news for you...we did,” Sam replied.

“Bloody Hell! How?”

“Well, I think we ended up with pieces.”

Dean looked himself over carefully, looking for wounds. He didn’t seem to have any beyond some deep scratches and a nasty bruise on his side. Sighing, he washed and got out of the shower. He was bone tired. He brushed his teeth again and used alcohol mouthwash, gagging at the thought of getting blood in his mouth.

Dressed, he walked back to the war room to find Sam and tell him it was his turn in the shower. He saw that Sam was on the phone, so he grabbed a beer and sat down.

When Sam hung up, he asked, “So, who were you talking to?”

“British Men of Letters,” Sam replied. “Apparently, we encountered the bad version of the Augments that we have been hearing about on the news.”

“The what?” Dean asked.

“If you would watch something other than porn you would know about them,” Sam complained half heartedly. “That flu epidemic is changing people.”

“Sounds just about right for us.  Armageddon for the what 5th time?” Dean replied. “And hey, I  watch other shows.”

“We are the only ones who have managed to kill any of the bad guys.”

“Sounds about right.”

“Dean? You OK?”

“Yeah, why?”

Sam put his hand up to Dean’s forehead and Dean backed away.

“You have a fever.”

“I feel fine, except for the pulled muscles and bruises,” he replied and then nearly collapsed.  Sam caught him and found he could easily lift him. He carried his brother to his room and laid him down on the bed.  “You need a doctor?”

“And tell him what?” Dean asked. “Anyway, the news said to stay away from the hospitals unless it was an emergency.  See I do listen to the news.”

Dean did feel hot and kind of awful. “I’m hitting the sack, Sammy. I feel beat to hell.” He shook Sammy off of him when he got to the bed. “I’m okay, just need rest.”

“I’ll be back in a couple of hours to check on you,” Sam told him, feeling the need to lie down also.

Dean tore off his shirt, he was way too hot. He pulled off his jeans as well, and then just collapsed back on the bed. He felt pain in his abdomen as well.

“What the fuck is going on with me?” Dean felt worse by the second.

Dean fell into an uneasy sleep. He tossed and turned, his fever climbing higher and higher until he was delirious.

He moaned loudly and tossed around in the bed.  

“Cas...CAS! I need you Cas,” he called out.

There was a fluttering of wings in the room. Cas stood there and looked at Dean. He walked to the bed and put a hand on Dean’s forehead. He pulled it away quickly, feeling Dean was burning up.

“Dean, what happened to you?”

Dean’s hand locked about Cas’ wrist. “Do your angel stuff, Cas.  Fix me.”

“I can’t.”

“What?” Dean frowned.

“I’m sorry.  There isn’t a cure for this, Dean.  You have the eugenics virus. I can’t alter your DNA. But I can stop you from turning into one of the ‘mutants’...the ones you have been fighting.  You are a good man at heart, Dean.”  

Dean groaned and said, “I don’t want to be one of those freaks. There must be something you can do, Cas!”

“This is part of God’s plan, Dean.  There must be a balance.  You need the strength to fight them. There are both good and bad augments, just as there are both good and bad men. You are one of the chosen,” Cas said.   

“I don’t want to be fucking chosen!” Dean yelled at him.

Cas winced at Dean’s anger. “I’ll do all I can, Dean.”  He touched Dean’s forehead with his fingers, frowning in concentration. Suddenly he withdrew his hand and looked at it. The perspiration from Dean’s forehead was full of the virus and Castiel could see it trying to find a way into him.  Cas’ hand glowed slightly as he killed the virus. Dean was asleep and resting peacefully as Cas had stopped the pain of the transition, but he couldn’t stop the transition.  

Cas appeared in Sam’s room.  “You are also infected.”

“What is it?”

“It is EV1.”

“Can you cure us?”

“No. But you will be on the side of Angels,” Cas replied.

“Even with my demon blood?”

“You no longer have demon blood, Sam.”

Sam was feeling bad, but he heard everything Cas said.

“No more demon blood. How is that possible, Cas?”

“EV1 is a retrovirus.  It is changing you genetically.  You are no longer Homo Sapien, but Homo Augment. A new species.”

Sam tried to wrap his mind around the fact that he and Dean would be a ‘new species.’ He wasn’t happy about any of it. But his logic told him that he had to accept it, since there was nothing to be done.

“How’s Dean? Is he having a hard time with this?”

Cas sighed. “He is having a much worse time with the virus than you are. I’m worried… I think he may become an omega.”

Sam growled, “What the fuck is an omega? And is he going to be okay?”

“Homo Augments have three genders. Female, Alpha male, and Omega male.  Omega males are hermaphrodites.  It’s odd...I would have thought Dean would be an Alpha.  Most...jocks are and most nerds are Omega, but you are clearly becoming an Alpha. Perhaps it was the influence of having to be mother as well as brother to you.”

“And you are getting all this information from?” Sam asked.

Cas pointed up. “We have read the Khan Directive.”

“Khan Directive?”

“A United Nations Directive to deal with the current crisis.”

Sam sighed, running a hand over his face. This was all too much to deal with. “So, the United Nations has put out a directive and we didn’t know shit about it.”

“It was need to know only, Sam. I would have told you if I thought you’d ever become infected.”

“And Dean is becoming a hermaphrodite? What the hell, Cas.”

Sam just thought about what Dean would say when he heard. There was going to be hell to pay.

“You must prepare yourself for your attraction to your brother.  Incest is no longer relevant, you are no longer Homo Sapien.”

Sam just stared at Cas. “Attraction? To Dean? You must be joking.”

“No, I am not. I would not joke about something so serious,” Cas replied confused. “Homo Augment is a new species.  It is necessary for your survival that you be attracted to and breed with others of your species.”  

“Breed? You mean I could knock up Dean? Cas, that’s disgusting.” Sam just shook his head.

“You will find that you adjust in time.  I believe Augments are permanently...horny.”

Sam wanted this to all just be a horrible nightmare. He would be sexually attracted to Dean, Dean could get pregnant… What the hell was happening?

“Maybe you should go check on Dean again.”

“He is asleep. And you have mail; an important email, I believe.”

Sam just shook his head. “And you know this how? Never mind, don’t tell me. I’ll go look at it now.” Sam stood up and walked to his laptop. He fired it up and sure enough, there was an email.

 

 

 

It was from the Pentagon.  Sam opened it.  But instead of an email it opened a live video feed.  “Mr Winchester, you look like hell.  I see that you have been infected with EV1.  I’m General Jack O’Neill, two ‘l’s.  There is another one with one ‘l’.”

Sam laughed ruefully. “Okay, General O’Neill with two ‘l’s, what do you want?”

“Your services.  I want to hire the Men of Letters.  In fact I am commandeering your services for the duration of the crisis. You will be handsomely paid and provided every resource you require.  I believe that you have managed to successfully fight the mutants. You will have just received an email from me with the Welcome pack for the Khan Directorate, explaining EV1 and it’s effects.  It’s sort of a dumbed down version for us non-medical people.”   

Sam checked and sure enough, there was the email. He went back to the live feed and told O’Neill he’d gotten it.

“It might take a while for you to read it and I see that you are still transitioning so I’ll get back to you in the morning.”

Sam found that he could and did read it while the General was talking to him. “I have already read it,” he replied.

“Oh...OK, got a bit of speed reading abilities there,” Jack said.

Sam was surprised at the speed he read it and that fact that he seemed to have retained all the information on the first reading.  It was the first glimmer of hope that this would not be as bad as he imagined.

Dean came to, more than woke up. He felt like he’d been hit by a truck but he got up and sat on the edge of the bed. Sighing, he pulled on jeans and went to look for Sam.

He found him sitting at a desk, looking at his laptop. Dean just sat down heavily across from him.

“Hey, bitch. I’m assuming you heard from Cas what happened?’

Sam looked at Dean and just shook his head. “Yeah, Dean, I know a lot about what happened. I’ll bring you up to speed, but there’s something you need to know first.”

“Yeah Sammy, what’s that?”

Sam looked away. “Uh, there’s no easy way to say this…” He trailed off.

“Just spit it out, Sam.”

“Uh, Dean, you’re a, well, a hermaphrodite.”

Dean just sat there, looking confused. “Wait, what? I’m a what?”

“A hermaphrodite. It means you have both male and female junk, to put it in terms you’ll understand.”

Dean jumped up. “I have NOT got female parts! What the fuck do you mean?”

Sam just pulled up a drawing of the omega male physiology and turned the laptop around so Dean could see it.

 

 

Dean looked, blinked and looked again. “What the ever lovin’ fuck is this shit?”

Dean suddenly relaxed.  “Oh, I get it, this is a hallucination. I’ve got a fever.”

Sam just took the laptop back. “Afraid not, bro. This is real. You’re gonna have to get used to it.”

“So, do you have female junk too? I mean if I do, you must have too. You’re the pussy of this group.” Dean chuckled.

“Apparently, not,” Sam couldn’t help but smile.  He was an Alpha, a nerdy Alpha but still an Alpha. Except, as far as he could make out, Omegas were generally intellectually superior and certain parts of the directions given in the Khan Directive suggested that they be considered for the positions of authority.  Sam knew that Dean wasn’t as dumb as he often made out to be but that was their father’s doing. Dean had to live up to Dad’s expectations of manhood.  Sam was the one who never needed his father’s approval and went his own way as soon as he could. That he had practically deserted Dean to their father’s mercy now haunted him.  Sam was surprised at the multitude of thoughts and perceptions he was now capable of processing in seconds.

“Dean, it’s alright. It doesn’t make you any less of a man,”Sam said, hoping that was the right thing to say.  This was all too new.  There was no manuals on how to deal with this. It was like trying to tell Dean he was a werewolf but he wasn’t going to kill, or a vampire but he wasn’t going to bite.  “We’ve been through shit before.  We are always going through shit. We we always get through it.”

Dean still thinking that this was just a hallucination or a dream, wandered into the kitchen and got a beer. “So you are trying to tell me that I’m going to want it up the rear?” Dean laughed. “No way in hell, bitch. Not even in hell,” he told Sam. “And no less a man? Bitch, I’ve got a fucking uterus!”

Dean was yelling now. He was pacing the room and waving his beer around so much it sloshed out.

Dean finally sat down heavily. He sat his beer on the table. He felt like crying but he wouldn’t give Sam the satisfaction. Sam would probably say he was just hormonal.

Sam turned to look at Dean.  He really felt for his brother.  He didn’t think he would have coped so well if it was him.

Dean sighed. “So what do we do now?”

Sam got up the Welcome email and turned the laptop towards Dean. “Read this.”

Dean read the whole thing.  It took Dean more time than it did Sam to read it, but it was a lot faster than Dean normally read.  He stood up and walked away.  “I’m going back to bed. I’ve got to wake up.”  

“Dean, haven’t you once, even once, at least once looked at Cas and…”

“SHUT UP!”

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean... pregnant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

 

Dean was tossing and turning, having nightmares and feeling hot and weird. He called out to Cas in his sleep, not being fully awake and not completely asleep either. He just knew he needed Cas.

Cas as always came to Dean as soon as possible.  As soon as he appeared in Dean’s room he could smell the overwhelming Omega pheromones and was surprised at how quickly he reacted to them.  Angels were not supposed to react to human sexuality, but he was in a human body and it was not like he had never had sex.

Cas walked to the side of Dean’s bed and said quietly, “Dean? Dean!” Dean opened his eyes and moaned. “Cas… what are you doing here?”

“You called me.”

Dean said, “I did? I guess I’m kind of fucked up here, Cas. I feel so strange… horny..” He chuckled that he actually said that to Cas. But he was horny… hornier than he had ever been before in his life, and that was saying something. From his position lying down, he could easily view most of Castiel and the one thing he focused on was the bulge in his normally loose trousers. Cas sat down on the bed and reached a hand out to touch Dean’s face.

 

 

“Dean, I want to help you.” He started removing his tie, and Dean just laid there and watched.

A moan escaped Dean’s mouth and he struggled to stay quiet. He watched as Cas slowly disrobed. His cock was twitching and he felt even hotter than he had before. It was only then while he stared at the Cas that he realised what was happening, coming out of his daze of need.  “You sure about this Cas?” Dean asked.  “I’ve never...um...I’ve had sex with a guy.”

Cas just smiled at him and said, “I’m very sure, Dean. I want to make you feel better and I know you will enjoy it. You are Augment now. Just relax.”

“But...you’re a guy…” Dean muttered.

Cas laughed softly, I realised that a few seconds after taking possession of this body, Dean.”

“I’m not gay,” Dean replied.

“No you aren’t.  You were Bisexual, and now you are omnisexual.”

“What the fuck is omnisexual?” Dean asked momentarily distracted from his feeling.

“You’ll find out.”

Now fully nude, Cas laid down and pulled Dean to him. He kissed Dean, and Dean found that he really, really liked kissing Cas. He kissed back, feeling a warmth flush through him that he honestly couldn’t remember ever happening before.

Cas ran his hands over Dean’s chest and pulled at his nipples. Dean moaned loudly. He wondered if Sam could hear them but lost it as soon as he thought it.

Dean grabbed Cas by the back of his neck to pull him down into a very passionate kiss. Cas let his hands wander lower, grazing Dean’s belly. Dean was hard and dripping pre cum. He just pulled away from the kiss and said, “Cas, please…”

“Please, what, Dean?” Cas smiled at him. Dean didn’t have an answer, he just knew that he needed more. The sensations he was feeling were something he had never felt in places he didn’t have before but they were still familiar somehow.

“Just...more...Cas,” he said quietly.  

Cas moved down between Dean’s legs. Dean spread them for him, not thinking about it, only reacting. Cas took the head of Dean’s cock in his mouth, not sucking but just holding it there and Dean felt like the top of his head was going to come off. “Cas… “ But Dean couldn’t say the words. He just hoped Cas would do something, anything to relieve this ache.

Dean grabbed Cas’ head and held him there, careful not to grip his hair too strongly.  But Dean had always been a gentle lover. Regardless of his reputation for one night stands, Dean never left his partner unsatisfied nor did he ever promise more than what he was offering.  Dean had to admit that he was a little scared and that seemed to heighten his desire rather than dull it. Cas began to suck lightly on just the head, and stuck his tongue into the slit. Dean groaned. “God, Cas, that feels so good…” Cas just kept it up for a few minutes then pulled his mouth off, much to Dean’s chagrin.

“Cas… I need more.”

Cas just said quietly, “I know, Dean, and I’m going to give you more.” He pushed up Dean’s legs, and Dean pulled them into the air. Cas smiled and crawled over Dean, lining up. He grabbed his cock and slid it into Dean’s tight heat. Dean gasped, and clenched down on Cas.

“Relax, Dean. This is what you need.”

“Relax? How can I friggin relax?! This is the most wonderful feeling I have ever had.  OMG! Cas, what are you doing to me?” He thrust up against Cas, driving him deeper.

Cas just said, “I’m giving you what you need, Dean.” Then he pulled back and shoved in again, loving the feeling of being inside Dean. He’d thought about this so many times before, and now it was actually happening. He established a rhythm that they both could handle.

“Oh, Cas… it feels so good. I never knew it could feel like this.”

Even Cas had to admit that this was far more intense than he had ever felt, everything was amplified. Dean clung to Cas, digging his fingers into Cas’ arms. He met every thrust with one of his own.

Cas felt that he was getting a knot. He never really expected it, but now that it was happening, he really wasn’t surprised. Dean felt something, kind of weird, against his rim.

“Cas, what is that? What’s happening?” he asked but at some level he knew what was happening.  He had read the Khan Directive Welcome pack about Augments.  Intellectually he knew but that mean Cas was infected. Cas’ knot was pressing against his Omega gland. Dean could feel the build up not only in his balls but deep within him.  He clamped around Cas’ shaft and grabbed his shoulders, thrusting up against the angel.  “Oh, fuck, Cas.  No, I mean it.  Fuck me, Cas!”  

Cas increased both his speed and the strength of his thrusts. He was so close, He moaned out, “Dean, I’m close. I…” He couldn’t finish. He just thrust his knot into Dean and released, over and over. Dean gasped and then clenched down on the knot, coming himself so hard that he saw spots in front of his eyes.

“Fuck, Cas… that feels… amazing.” He felt too full and yet just right.

Cas put his head down on Dean’s shoulder and struggled to catch his breath. Dean didn’t want him to withdraw just yet.  He wanted to relish in the feel of being joined to Cas.  He’d been wanting this and dreading this for far too long, unable to admit to himself that he wanted this. Cas just kissed the side of Dean’s face and stayed put. “I like it too, Dean.” Dean smiled at Cas’ usual understatement.

“We can do this again, right?” Dean asked.

Cas smiled and said, “Yes, Dean, we can do this again whenever time permits.”

Dean fell asleep with Cas still in him.  He slept better than he could ever remember, feeling secure and safe in Cas’ arms. Cas just watched him sleep, as he used to do in the past without Dean ever knowing.

 

Dean woke alone and sticky.  He headed straight for the shower, before getting his morning coffee. Cas was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee.  He stood up as Dean entered, staring at Dean in bewilderment.  He frowned and stepped closer to Dean.  

“Cas, you are scaring me.  What’s wrong?”

“I sense two souls,” Cas said. “You are possessed.”

“What the fuck do you mean, ‘possessed’? There is no one in here but me, Cas. This bunker is warded against anything and everything.”

Cas just out his hand on Dean’s belly. “That’s not what I mean, Dean. I mean, we seem to have created a baby.”

“What!? What the hell, Cas? I’m… I’m pregnant?”

“This is a problem, Dean.  Human/Angel hybrids are not permitted. They are an abomination!”

“Well, you should have used a condom,” Dean yelled at Cas.  Then it struck him and he collapsed onto a chair. “Pregnant…” He put an hand over his eyes. “Well, what are we going to do about this? Kill it? Wait for me to pop and then kill it? I don’t kill babies, Cas, you know that.”

“I must consult with the other angels,” Cas said.

“Wait a minute.  If they decide to kill it...they might decide to kill me. Do you really want your own kid dead?”

Cas felt more pain than he ever had before. “I would never allow you to be killed, Dean, you should know that by now. As to the other, it would cause me considerable pain to kill our child.”

“Then we don’t tell them. Ah shit! How did my life go to hell so quickly?” Dean moaned. “I need coffee.”

“Do you think that wise?”

Dean gave him a look that could wither flowers. “I NEED a coffee.” Cas just sighed and stepped aside. Now was not the time to discuss what a pregnant man should or should not do, he figured. It was all a little much for him to digest, and he knew Dean was struggling with it as well.

“Morning,” Sam said as he entered the kitchen.  He glanced between Dean and Cas, expecting a little awkwardness but not this much tension.  “So...you two finally got together…” Sam said almost afraid of the reply.

Cas sighed and Dean just growled, taking a sip of his coffee. “Yah think, Sammy? Well, you’re right, but now there’s an entirely new problem.” He glared at Cas.

Cas sighed again, and turned to Sam. “Sam, I seem to have, well, impregnated your brother.”

Sam’s coffee mug smashed on the tiled floor.  “What!? But...but...Oh shit!” Dean just looked at him and said, “My thought exactly. Oh shit.” They both looked at Cas.

Cas squinted and cocked his head. “We were just discussing what we are going to do. No real decision has been made yet.”

Sam busied himself with cleaning up the mess he’d made. He needed time to process this whole thing. The idea of Cas and Dean getting together wasn’t exactly new to him, but his big brother… pregnant? Holy fuck.

“Well, we can’t be sure, can we? I mean it takes like months to know for sure,” Sam commented.

“I sense two souls within Dean,” Cas replied.  

“Will you stop saying that,” Dean growled.

Cas just mumbled, “Well, I do and it’s the truth.”

Sam just sat down and looked back and forth from Dean to Cas. “Well, obviously he’s going to have the baby. I mean, I’m gonna be an uncle!” Sam was looking for any bright spot in this mess.

“Not if the angels have anything to say about it.” Dean told Sam. “They think it’s an abomination.”

“How can it be an abomination? God decides these things, doesn’t he?” Sam said.

“God let Amara be born,” Dean reminded him.

“But that turned out alright in the end.”

“After she had killed a few thousand people. Besides we all know that God is a dick.”

“Okay, then we keep it a secret then. What the angels don’t know can’t hurt us, right Cas?”

Cas sighed. “I fear that the second Dean leaves the protection of this warded bunker, they will sense it.”

Dean grumbled, “Oh great. I just have to stay inside for the duration and then never let our kid see the light of day?”

“No can do,” Sam told him.  “We have been drafted into the Khan Directorate. They want our services.”  

Dean groaned and said, “What I really need right now is a beer.”

Both Cas and Sam said “NO!” at the same time. “No alcohol. You’re pregnant.”

“What!?”

“Alcohol is forbidden during pregnancy, Dean.” Sam looked stern.

“Oh fucking great. This just sucks.”

Sam had a thought he wanted to run by Cas. “Cas, so a nephilim is the baby of an angel and a human being, right?”

Cas looked at him, “Yes, Sam.”

Sam smiled. “Well, Augments aren’t exactly human anymore, are they? I mean we’re no longer Homo Sapien, so, couldn’t that be an out?”

Castiel cocked his head to the side and was clearly thinking about this. “I am also affected by this virus. At least my host body is.”

“Which is essentially yours now since it’s soul is in heaven,” Dean pointed out.

“I could make that case to the angel council if the need ever arose,” Cas said.

Dean grinned broadly. “There you go! Problem solved. Now, I need more coffee.” He totally ignored both Cas and Sam’s frowns. “I think I’m hungry too. What’s around here to eat?”

“You are going to have to change your diet too,” Sam pointed out.

“Like hell.  If God wants this kid born then it will be born regardless of what I eat,” Dean said.

Sam just rolled his eyes. “It needs to be healthy, Dean and you don’t want to gain a ton of baby weight.”

“I don’t think it quite works like that, Dean.  I believe it is your free choice. It would be…”

“That’s enough from you.  This is your fault.” Dean shoved his head into the refrigerator and started rooting around.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Col. Jack O'Neill pays a visit to the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written by Gwerinos

 

They were all startled when General Jack O’Neill appeared in a rain of sparkles just like the teleporter on Star Trek.

“Who the hell are you?” Dean asked.

“That’s General Jack O’Neill.  How did you do that? This bunker is warded against just about everything,” Sam asked.

“Warded? I just teleported down,” Jack replied.   

Dean was busy shoveling food in his mouth, but stopped chewing and regarded O’Neill cautiously. “Teleported? How exactly does that work?” Dean was talking with his mouth full, as usual.

“Um…” Jack was taken aback.  No one had ever asked that. “I order them to teleport me and they do.”

Dean grinned. “Awesome! Must come in handy for midnight food runs.”

“No, I just order food and it’s brought to me.  It’s good being ‘the man’,” Jack smiled.  He was going to like Dean.  “So, coming to work for/with me to fight some bad guys?”

Sam just nodded and said, “Yeah, it seems like we are.”

Cas felt he needed to tell the General that Dean was pregnant. “General, Dean is pregnant. I just thought you should know.” Dean scowled at him.

“And you are?” Jack asked Cas.

“I’m Castiel Novak, I’m an angel. Happy to meet you, General.” Cas extended a hand.

Jack shook his hand but looked at him as if he thought Castiel was insane. “Got you own mini insane asylum going here?” Jack asked Sam.

Cas looked shocked and Sam laughed. “Uh, he really is an angel, General. Cas, do something angel-like for the General.”

“Cas, do not burn his eyes out,” Dean muttered.

Cas extended his wings for a moment. “I wasn’t going to burn his eyes out, Dean. Give me some credit.”

“Whoa! Fucking hell! That was impressive!” Jack exclaimed in surprise and then much calmer, “Alien?”

Cas said in a very exasperated voice, “NO! I’m an angel of the Lord, you assbutt. There are no such things as aliens.”

“Sorry to disillusion you but there are plenty of aliens.  I’ve been fighting them for...a really long time. I am head of Homeworld Security. We fight aliens.  Meet some friendly one too.  But the unfriendlies are really unfriendly.”

Cas was clearly confused by this. “Why have I never heard of them before?”

“Possibly because we keep it secret.  We don’t want a world wide panic.”

Dean smiled and put a hand on Cas’ shoulder. “I guess either Chuck hasn’t told you guys everything, or he isn’t exactly omnipotent” Cas just shook his head and sat down.

“So what brings you here?” Sam decided to move this along.

“I like to meet the ones I am about to spend the rest of my life with. There are 73 of us.  And we have two wars to fight, possibly 3, before we can move along to our new home on Gallifrey.”  

“Hold up there. Spend the rest of your life with? Home on Gallifrey? What the fuck are you talking about?” Dean was confused. Had he read about this and just forgotten?

“Do you mind?” Jack asked pointing to the coffee pot. “This might take awhile.”

“Help yourself,” Sam answered and got him an empty mug.

The four of them sat down at the small kitchen table. “Firstly, congratulations, Dean.  We will provide you with the best medical care on the planet. You are part of the Directorate so you get free accommodation, clothes, food, medical care, and any assistance you might need.”

Dean smiled. “Cool! I could use some new flannel about now, what with the bun in the oven and all.”

“We don’t have quite the setup that the British Directorate Offices do but we’ll do our best. The UN is providing unlimited finance this.”  Jack sipped his coffee. “You can either be in the field or set up as an advisor and teacher, that is up to you. Gestation is only 5 months, so you will find yourself in the field fairly quickly if you wish.”

“Only 5 months? That’s awesome. But I want to be in the field, of course. No sitting behind a desk for this guy!” Dean smiled.

“I understand from the British Men of Letters that you are the first to kill an Augment.  I’d like you to train my people how you did it,” Jack continued. Jack was itching to get out from behind his desk now that the transition had cured his bad knees and practically reversed his aging.

“It was messy and difficult to say the least,” Sam replied. “We basically just hacked them to pieces.”

“I’d like to send a team of three people to observe your techniques and they will then report back to me and we will set up some training sessions.  This team has been on the front line fighting unfriendly aliens for quite some time so they are no freshmen to the fighting. You won’t need to babysit them.”  

“That’s fine, but we’ll need to find some bad guys to show them what we did.” Sam said.

“Not a problem. We can find them and beam you to them. Consider yourselves on call. Do you fight with them, Angel?”

Cas asked, “Is it safe for Dean to transport in his condition? And yes I have upon occasion. And since Dean is carrying my baby, I want to be there.”

“Baby angel...I thought I had heard everything,” Jack commented.  “I didn’t think you guys had...junk, or so the legends go.”

“In our true form, we don’t. I’m inhabiting a human vessel, a male vessel as you can see. And I most definitely have… junk, as you put it.” Cas was somewhat insulted.

Jack ignored that Cas had taken offense.  He was used to offending people.  He was a General after all.

“Okay, okay stop measuring your junk and let’s get back to business,” Dean said, somewhat amused by Cas’ reaction.

What these Men of Letters didn’t know yet but Jack did was that Alphas butt heads ALL the time. Testosterone overload was causing problems even and perhaps especially in the Pentagon. “Yes, Castiel. It is safe for Dean to teleport in his condition. And I’ll get on to your first request as soon as I get back.  Flannel it is. And…” Jack pulled what looked like a mechanical pencil from his pocket.  “We can keep track of you so that getting separated from your team isn’t a problem. We can contact you through this communicator.  You can contact us and we can find you to pull you out of any situation that becomes too much.”  

Sam took the device and looked it over. “Nice!”

Dean chuckled and said, “Nerd” under his breath.

Sam muttered something about ‘maternity flannel’ and Dean just glared at him.

Jack held out his hand for the device.  Then stood to go to Sam.  “This will not hurt.” He pulled Sam’s hair back from his ear and placed the end of the device to the bone just behind his ear and activated it. Sam jumped, putting his hand up to the injured spot.  “I lied. It hurts. But that is now permanent. If you lose your head, we can find it.”

Dean looked at the General cautiously. “Can you eavesdrop with that thing? Like hear private conversations?”

“Only if you activate it,” Jack replied.

“Are you lying?” Cas asked.

“No.  I wouldn’t want anyone in my bed but those I choose,” he replied and showed that he had one too.

“How does it activate?”

“For tracking, it is always on. For communication, tap twice on, tap once off. It used to be set once on and twice off but people kept accidentally activating it.” By people, Jack meant himself.

Dean leaned his head to one side and said, “Okay, hit me.”

“This won’t hurt at all…” Jack said.

Dean laughed. “Yeah that won’t fly anymore. Just do it.”

“Swearing is permitted,” Jack told them. He hit Dean with the device and turned to Cas. Cas sighed. “I’m not sure I like this… but go ahead.”

“It isn’t compulsory for those who aren’t on my list and you aren’t. But I guess as an angel you don’t need a cryopod.”

Dean said, “Hey, you’re the father of my child! You’re getting one, Cas. I need to know you’re safe. Besides, I doubt that thing works in heaven.”

“At a guess, I would think that Heaven is in another dimension, which means it definitely won’t work there,” Jack said.  “It cuts out about 30 million miles.”

Dean chuckled again. “It definitely won’t work in Hell then.”

“There’s a Hell too?  I thought being behind a desk in the Pentagon was hell,” Jack replied.  “I need consent, Castiel.”

Cas said, “I give my consent, just because Dean wants it.”

Dean said, “Oh yeah, there’s a Hell. Spent 40 years there one time.”

Jack injected Cas, who didn’t even flinch.  

“Yes, that was painful,” Cas said.

 

“You said cryopod,” Sam commented.

“After the 2nd war, 200 Augments, you and Dean included will be put into cryopods and shot out into space.  Our information is that you two are among those who survive. 73 cryopods are recovered.”

“And you know this how?” Cas asked.

“Time traveller called the Doctor.”

Sam and Dean both just looked at him. “Time traveller? You have got to be kidding” Sam said.

Jack smiled.  It was one of his joys of the job to surprise people with these titbits of information.   

“Wait a minute,” Dean said, “You said we survived. What about Cas?”

“You are on the list of the 73 whose cryopods are recovered.  I don’t have any information about an angel. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t survive, it just probably means he doesn’t need a cryopod.”

Dean looked worried. “Well, can’t you ask this Doctor about him?”

“I can try, but I’m not in immediate contact with him. He’s Khan’s advisor.”

“Okay, but when you do see him, tell him about Cas being an angel and everything, and ask, for fuck’s sake.” Dean didn’t want to think about a future without Cas in it.”

Cas touched Dean on the shoulder, and said quietly, “Don’t worry, Dean. I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

Dean just muttered, “Damn well better be.”

“Of course, all this information is top secret and if you tell anyone I will have to kill you,” Jack told them.  

“You don’t know how to kill Augments,” Sam reminded him.

“I’m sure that a vat of acid will do the job,” Jack replied.

“Yes, that would most likely do it,” Cas said. Dean just frowned at him.

“Gentlemen, we will do what is necessary to survive. And don’t worry Dean.  If we have to kill you, we will wait until your child is born.”

“Gee, thanks.” Dean said sourly. “Good to know.”

“A lot more is riding on us doing our jobs than I can tell you.  But I hear that you guys have saved the planet several times from Armageddon so we are in the same league.  This is just another day on the job,” Jack told them.

Dean grinned. “Yeah, done it about four times now,” Sam nodded in agreement. “Of course, that was between heaven and hell…”

Cas stood up. “Speaking of heaven, I need to report back and tell them about this.” He leaned over and kissed Dean lightly. “I’ll be back tomorrow, I promise.” With that, they heard the usual rustling of wings and he was gone.

Jack just stared at where Cas used to be standing. “Does he always leave like that? I mean… wings.” He shook his head.

Sam just said, “No sometimes he drives an old caddy.”

Jack nodded. It wasn’t the most unusual encounter he had ever had but he couldn’t wait to tell Daniel about this. “OK, guys, I will be in touch,” Jack said.  He tapped his com twice. “Beam me up, Scotty.”

 

 

“WOW! That guy is so hot for an old guy.  That uniform…” Dean commented when Jack was gone.

“Speaking of hot… You’re really not so bad yourself, Dean. Come here…” Sam stood up and crossed the room, standing near Dean.

At first, Dean didn’t seem to be able to resist.  There was something about Sam’s voice and the smell of him that made Dean want to do anything Sam said.  But then, Dean remembered it was his brother, not just some guy, standing in front of him.

“Get off, Sam. Nothing’s gonna happen here.” Dean told him.

Sam wasn’t about to take no for an answer. Dean had already been with Cas, which made Sam feel sort of angry, and now, he wanted his turn. He grabbed Dean and pulled him from the chair.

“What the fuck!? Sam!” Dean felt a little dizzy.  The pheromones were just too strong standing next to Sam.  Adding to that his blood was rushing south.  He’s always thought Sam was hot but...

Sam pulled him for a messy kiss, and held on to Dean’s arms tightly. He wanted Dean in the worst way.

Dean tried to pull away but Sam was too strong for him. He sniffed the air and his cock was getting harder by the moment. “Sammy…” he whined.

Sam’s hands were at Dean’s belt, taking it loose. When that was out of the way, he yanked the button open, unzipped Dean’s pants and yanked them down.

“Bro…” Dean tried to verbalize his thoughts but they were getting muddled with his need, the pure lust Sam was inciting.  Dean found himself turning in Sam’s hands and bending over the table.  “Fuck!”

Sam struggled to get his own pants down while holding Dean against the table. When he did, he grabbed his cock and just slammed it into Dean. Dean moaned in spite of himself, and pushed back against his brother's cock. And then there was nothing in the world but Sam’s cock in him. Cas didn’t even cross his mind.  “FUCK! Harder, Sam.”  

Sam had a death grip on Dean’s hips and he slammed in and out of Dean as fast and as hard as he could. He groaned at how tight and hot Dean was inside…

This was like nothing Dean had ever experienced.  It had all been new to him with Cas but Dean had never known such savagery could be so hot. “Hurt me, Sam.”  

Sam growled in Dean’s ear, “Oh I intend to do just that, Dean.” He increased the thrusts into Dean, needing to hurt him and not caring about it. He was just a cock in a hole at this point.

Dean was getting hurt but he loved it, craved it. “Sammy… don’t stop…” Sam had no intention of stopping. He didn’t even give a thought as to the fact that Dean was pregnant.

Dean struggled to move but Sam held him down too tightly. He could feel he was close to coming, his balls were tightening and he could feel the heat spread out from them.

“Sammy, I’m close… I’m going to cum…’ and then he did, all over the floor. His hole clenched down on Sam’s cock, and Sam groaned. He came inside Dean just a few moments later. Sam just stood, panting, and let his cock soften and slide out of Dean. He let go of Dean’s back and stood back, admiring the view.

Dean stood up a little unsteadily and turned to Sam.  “What the fuck just happened?” he asked in a mutter. Sam just smiled at him. “Something I’ve been thinking about for a long time, Dean. But now, it’s not incest. It’s just sex.”

“Fuck,” Dean sighed.  “Yeah, you know not trying to freak you out or anything but same here.  You are so freaking hot for being my brother.  Sam, you are like sex on legs. That was incredible!”

“Oh yeah?” Sam said, “Better than Cas?”

“Different,” Dean admitted not intending on giving Sam an ego boost more than he had. Dean realised that Sam didn’t knot.  He decided to look that up in the info they had been given and if it wasn’t there he would ask Jack.  He pulled up his jeans.  “You get to clean up the mess.” Dean decided he needed another shower.  

“Dean…” Sam said as Dean walked away.  “Um...sorry.”

Dean went back to him and slipping his hand behind Sam’s neck, pulled the giant down to kiss him gently.  “I’m not.  In fact, do that whenever the urge takes you,” he said.  Then he added, “Except when I get bigger, no squishing against tables.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam go on a hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written by Gwerinos

Dean lay on his bed looking through the 10th anniversary edition of Big Breasted Asians. His collection lay about him, spilling over onto the floor.  He dropped the magazine in disgust.  They no longer interested him.  He felt empty. He rubbed his hand over his belly, thinking about the child he was carrying and sighed.

“What the fuck is happening to me? I hate this… I think. I don’t even know anymore.”

“You don’t hate it. You think you should hate it. But you don’t,” Cas said as he appeared in Dean’s room.  “Your Omega hormones are taking over. For a while your top priority will be the child you are carrying. I have consulted with Chuck, though he was not pleased at me interrupting his vacation.”   

“Well, what did he say, for fuck’s sake?” Dean was feeling very impatient and very horny.

“He said he is not expecting you in heaven for quite some time and that everything is going to plan. You must trust your instincts.”

“Well, right now my instinct is to have you fuck me, Cas. How about that?”

Cas smiled. He took off his trench coat and threw it on the chair in the corner of Dean’s room. It seemed that it had been placed there for exactly that reason since no one would want to sit in the corner for no reason. His shoes were removed next. Dean smiled up at him and swept the magazines off the bed.  When Cas was finished stripping off he sat down on the edge of the bed and then looked at Dean quizzically.  “I can smell Sam on you.”

“Ah...yes...about that.”

“This is excellent progress,” Cas told him.

“What?” Dean frowned.

“It is essential that you feel an attraction to other augments.  You will be the first mother to a new species. According to our information only 73 adult augments survive in cryopods, out of nearly a billion transitioned. With those statistics, it is essential that every Omega breed with as many Alphas as possible. A genuine attraction would aid this.”

“I thought you would be jealous.”

“I am. But my feelings are insignificant in light of the bigger picture.”

“Not to me.”

Cas smiled. “And yet you still had sex with Sam.”

“Well...um...it happened.”  Dean was still slightly uncomfortable about the entire thing. “I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologise, Dean. I know how things are now.” Cas leaned over and kissed him.

Dean melted into the kiss. Cas was the one he was in love with, even though they had never said a word about it before. He was glad, if he had to be pregnant, it was Cas’ baby.

“Let me give our baby strength,” Cas said and let his hand run down over Dean’s belly. His hand glowed and Dean felt something warm deep inside.

“Did you just give the baby some of your grace?” Dean asked in wonder.

“Yes.”

“Can you tell if it’s a boy or a girl, Cas?”

“It’s too early to tell.  All fetuses are girls at first.”   

Dean sighed. “Okay. I get it. But can we fuck now, please?”

Cas laughed. “Yes we can fuck now.”  Cas’ hand slid lower and teased little Dean.

“Oh yeah, Cas. that feels so good.” Dean spread his legs apart and wiggled his ass, trying to tempt Cas to get on with it.

Cas laughed again, but he got the message. He pulled Dean’s legs up to wrap around his waist, and lined up. He pushed in, reveling in how good it felt to be inside Dean, to share this. He’d wanted Dean for so long, and now, he had him. At least he had part of him anyway.

Dean pushed against Cas, trying to get all of him inside. Cas bottomed out and held there for a moment. Then he pulled back and thrust in again.

Dean moaned, “Oh Cas, it feels so good… faster…”

Cas leaned over and kissed Dean again, increasing his speed. He loved the way that Dean responded to him, how right it felt. Dean met every thrust and moaned loudly.

“Harder! Fuck me harder!” Dean was almost yelling at this point.

Cas gave it all he had. He pumped in and out of Dean almost fiercely. They both groaned and Dean just said in a hoarse voice, “I love you, Cas. I always have.”

Cas almost stopped. He had wanted to hear Dean say those words for so many years… “I love you too, Dean. I have since I saw your soul in hell.”

That was the first time Cas had seen Dean, his soul tortured and torn into pieces, broken and yet still strong and surviving. Hell had been hell for Dean but it had strengthened him and made him the man he was.  Cas was once again gaining faith in his father, even though he was a little disappointed that God still used the persona of Chuck. He was beginning to see how the puzzle pieces were fitting together.  

Dean grabbed his cock and began to pull on it, in rhythm to the thrusts Cas was giving him. He used his other hand to grab onto Cas’ arm, digging his fingers in as if his life depended on it.

“Cas, want your knot, please…” Dean remembered how amazing it had been the first time.

“Almost there, Dean. I’m…. almost there.” Cas wanted this too. This time Cas’ knot formed quickly while he was still inside Dean and prevented him from pulling out. It was the moment of his climax and Cas’ head dipped to bury his face against the crook of Dean’s neck, breathing in his pheromones and he bit. It was as much a surprise to Cas as it was to Dean. Dean gasped and came. It was both the knot and the bite that made him climax.

Cas lay next to Dean staring up at the ceiling. He had pulled the covers up over them as it was not that warm in the bunker. “I’m a vampire,” Cas said in shock.

“Yeah, I noticed. But you didn’t rip out my throat and drink me dry. Are you planning on turning me?”

“No. I don’t think so.  Maybe it has something to do with the virus,” Cas commented hopefully. “I have no desire to kill you or anyone else.”

 

Cas left to take care of some business. He rarely told Dean what kind of stuff he was doing and Dean had learned that it was pointless to ask. He lay in his bed, with one hand on his belly, and just thought about everything. It was still mind-blowing to him that he was actually pregnant. He drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

In the morning, Dean staggered out to the kitchen and wanted coffee but he settled for tea. He didn’t need Sam nagging at him this early. He walked to the library and there was Sam, lost in his laptop as usual. When Sam looked up and saw him, he smiled. “So get this… there have been some unusual deaths in a little town in Wyoming. Six people with their hearts missing and their throats torn out.

Dean sat down and took a sip of tea. He grimaced at the taste. “So, you thinking werewolves?” Sam nodded. “Okay,” Dean said, “Let me drink my colored water and get something to eat, and it’s off to Wyoming.”

“Should you be...um…”

“I’m pregnant, not dead, Sam. When I get to that point I’ll tell you. But for now, it’s business as usual,” Dean told him. He pulled Sam’s laptop over to him and looked up the route to Wyoming. 

“I always thought that you knew every route in the country,” Dean commented. 

“So I can still surprise my little brother? I do know how to use a computer.”

“I thought that was what you had me for.”

“Nah! You’re around for show.”

An hour later, they were on the road. Dean cranked up his music, ignoring Sam’s scowl. “Hey, I’m pregnant, cut me some slack.”

Sam just frowned. “I’m always cutting you slack.” Dean just laughed.

It was late when the guys finally got to Laramie in Wyoming so they just checked into a motel and crashed. Dean woke up ravenous and horny. He laid in bed, trying to decide which to take care of first. Horny won out.

He slipped into Sam’s bed and snuggled up against the warmth. 

“Can you be more obvious, Dean?” Sam asked. 

“Man has needs.” 

Dean pulled Sam’s face towards him and kissed him. In spite of how sleepy he was, Sam responded. “You’re always needy,” Sam whispered in his ear.

“Damn right.”

Sam pushed Dean onto his back and pinned him down. “Didn’t anyone ever give you lessons in foreplay and being gentle?” 

“Well, you didn’t teach me. ‘Ask Dad.’ ‘Ask Dean.’ ‘Don’t they teach that stuff in school?’” Sam said in a mock approximation of Dean’s and their father’s voices. 

“You’re the fucking internet genius. Why didn’t you ever look it up? And just what kind of porn have you been watching?” Dean asked. 

Sam just rubbed his cock against Dean’s and replied, “The rough kind. Take it or leave it.”

“My brother the sadist. I’ll take it.” Dean wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist and locked his ankles. Sam shoved into him roughly and Dean grunted, but pushed back against him. Sam took him hard and fast and Dean had to admit, he sort of loved it. Sort of, he thought. Nah, he wasn’t the sort of guy.  He loved it. But he also loved Cas’ gentle touch. When he wasn’t pregnant, he would see just how rough Sam liked it. But for now, this was as rough as he wanted it to get.

After they were done and showered, Dean told Sam just how starving he was, and Sam chuckled. They went to a diner and Dean ordered two full breakfasts. “Eating for two now, Sammy.”

When Dean was finally full, they checked their gear to make sure they had silver knives and silver bullets in the guns, then went to the sheriff’s office to talk to the locals.

“Agent Mulder, and this is Agent Scully,” Sam said.  

 

 

The sheriff stared so long that they thought they might have finally blown it with the fake IDs. But the sheriff got to his feet and walked around the desk to lean on it in front of Dean. “Well, hello there, Agent.” 

Dean felt a little uncomfortable but quickly realised that he could use this to his advantage.  “Yeah, we get that look a lot. Imagine how it made me feel when I got a partner named Scully,” Sam said, though he was sure that the sheriff didn’t hear a word he said.  

Dean smiled his brightest at the Sheriff. “We’re here to investigate the murders you’ve been having.”

An hour later, they left with very little new information. 

“Well, that was a waste of time,” Sam growled. 

“I don’t think so.”

“You stink of sex, Dean.”

“To me, you smell delicious,” Dean replied. 

“Can we concentrate on the work?” Sam asked. 

“I was working.”

“That was not working.”

“I made sure that we had every bit of information that the sheriff had.”

“Which doesn’t help us at all,” Sam complained.  

“You’re just jealous ‘cause I flirted with the sheriff,” Dean laughed.

“That was more than flirting, Dean.  I’m surprised you even had me wait outside. You are a slut, Dean.”

Dean just chuckled and started the Impala. “Cool your jets, Sammy.” 

They went to the morgue and looked at the latest victim. “Definitely a were,” Dean said. “All we gotta do is figure out what the victims had in common. Let’s go back to the room and work this out.”

Dean stopped at the grocery store on the way and bought half the shop. He ate while Sam looked up the victims on his laptop. Dean wiped his hands on his pants and asked what Sam got. 

“They all belonged to a club. Something called, ‘The Hunter’s Paradise.”

Dean laughed. “Hell of a name! So, where does this fancy group meet?”

“They have a meeting tomorrow night.”

Dean just wiggled his eyebrows at Sam. “Gives us plenty of time for some fun.”

Sam went to his bag. “Dean, come here.”

Dean went over to him, unsuspecting. Sam grabbed his hand and Dean suddenly found himself handcuffed to the bed. 

“Whoa!” Dean exclaimed. 

“I am not letting you go out and catch heaven knows what while you are pregnant.”

“Fuck, Sammy! Let me go! Let me go or I’ll…”

“You’ll what, Dean? I’m going to take care of you. You’ve got to stop fucking every man in sight.”

“I only fucked the sheriff.”

“And if I hadn’t stopped you this morning you would have let the waiter fuck you and probably half the sheriff’s department,” Sam replied. “This has got to stop. You have to get this under control.”

“Like you? Sam, you have never been like me.  You go months without any. I can’t do that.”

“Jesus, Dean. We need Cas to be around more. I think you just do this because you miss him.”

Dean sighed, yanking on the cuffs. “So what if I do? He’s always busy doing some fucking angel thing and I have needs, Sammy.”

“As soon as this case is over, I’m going to have a long talk with Cas,” Sam told him. “He needs to take some responsibility for his Omega.”

“I’m my own man, Sam. I don’t need taking care of.” They both knew that was only half right. 

Sam sat down on the bed beside him. “I’m here for you, Dean. But you have to meet me halfway.”

Dean sighed. “Okay, okay. I hear you. I promise, no more random hook-ups. And we can talk to Cas together when we get back. Now will you please take these off?”

Sam smirked. “No. I have a better idea.” Dean smelt of the sheriff and Sam didn’t like that at all. He reached down and undid Dean’s belt and yanked it out of his pants. The pants themselves followed. Dean moaned and pulled harder on the cuffs.

“Don't struggle, Dean, you’ll only hurt your wrists.” Sam made sure that the cuffs were in a relatively comfortable position. He made a mental note to go to an Adult store to buy some padded cuffs and possibly some other toys. He knew Dean’s limits. They had been in too many fights together for him not to know when Dean’s love of a fight turned to enough. What Sam thought that Dean didn’t know was that Sam really got off on those fights. At first Sam wouldn’t even admit it to himself. He wanted to be ‘normal’. Then he was afraid that it was the demon blood in him. Eventually, though he accepted that he just liked the fighting. 

After, they lay together in bed. Dean was satisfied for the moment. Sam said, “You know, Dean, I’ve been thinking. Normally, Weres just turn on the day before a full moon, on the full moon and the day after. This Were has killed 5 people that we know of, and it’s well after the full moon.”

Dean was thoughtful. “You’re right. I wonder if the virus has anything to do with it.”

Sam sighed, “I guess we’ll know when we find him.”

“You could call that General and ask,” Dean pointed out. 

“I doubt that the General will have time to take random calls from us,” Sam replied. 

“I don’t know. He had time to come visit.”  

“Yeah, I guess I’ll try calling in the morning. Now I need to get some sleep.”

“Sam.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m hungry.”

“Holy crap, Dean. Go fix yourself something then.”

Dean pulled on the handcuffs to make them rattle. 

“Fuck, I forgot. What do you want? I’m not going to uncuff you, Dean. I don’t trust you not to sneak out.”

“Pizza. And some pie! Don’t forget my pie.”

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Cas and Sam test their new abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

 

Dean hit the wall hard enough to knock him out. They had identified the Werewolf, and gone after him. But things were not going according to plan. Sam had already shot the Were twice with silver bullets and Dean had stabbed him once with the silver knife but the thing just wouldn’t quit coming. It had punched Dean in the stomach and picked him up like a rag doll and thrown him across the room.

It was just turning on Sam when Cas appeared with a flurry of wings. Cas put his hand of the monster’s head, white light had flashed and the Were fell dead. Turning, Cas ran to where Dean lay. He put two fingers on Dean’s forehead and Dean moaned. Dean opened his eyes, groaning, “Cas? Cas what.. How did you get here?”

Cas pulled Dean up to a sitting position. “I sensed you were in trouble and came as soon as I could. You were injured. Dean, you need to be more careful. Our child could have been injured.”

Dean scowled at Cas. “Yeah? You think? So where in the hell have you been?” 

Cas looked sad, and sort of guilty. “I realize I have been absent a lot…” 

“A lot? Fuck, Cas, you’re my Alpha. You’re supposed to stay with me. I… I miss you, I need you.”

Cas nodded. “I realize that, Dean. I’m not going to leave you again.”

“This is all very touching and all, but can we please get out of here before the cops arrive?” Sam was standing over them.

“Of course, Sam. My apologies.” Cas helped Dean to his feet and they walked to Baby. When Dean went towards the driver’s door, Cas told him to give Sam the keys. “Like hell! I can drive.”

Cas used his Alpha voice. “Dean, get into the back seat and lie down. Sam will drive.”

Dean looked down and said quietly. “Yes, Cas.” He got into the back seat and handed Sam the keys. 

Back at the motel, Cas and Dean went into the room, but Sam stood at the door. “I’ll get another room. Give you two some privacy.” Cas thanked him and shut the door. Dean grabbed Cas and kissed him. “Fuck, I missed you... “

Cas smiled and said, “I missed you too.”

Pulling Cas towards the bed, Dean said, “Sam is too rough. I need my Alpha.”

“Are you still in heat? I thought that being pregnant would stop your heat,” Cas replied.

“I don’t care. I need you. I am rock hard and if you don’t fuck me now my balls will explode.” 

Cas chuckled. He began to take Dean’s clothes off, and when that was done he stripped as well. He took Dean in his arms and kissed him tenderly. Dean pulled Cas on top of him and wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist. “Please, Alpha, need you…”

Cas grabbed his cock and slid it into Dean. He groaned at the feeling, so tight and hot. Dean pushed against him, signaling his readiness. Cas rocked in and out of him, very tenderly. He heard Dean when he said that Sam was too rough. He wanted Dean to feel loved and cherished. It wasn’t just fucking to Cas, it was making love to his Omega..

They lay together locked by Cas’ knot for a long time. “My leg is going numb,” Dean commented.

“We could roll over to the other side.”

“Why are we locked for so long?”

“I don’t know.”

“Bite me,” Dean said.

“What?”

“Bite me, like you did before.”

Cas didn’t understand, but he did as Dean suggested. He bit Dean hard on the shoulder, just where it became his neck. When he tasted blood, he pulled back. The knot went down immediately.

“How did you think of that?” Cas asked him.

“Dunno. Just thought back to that first time. It was the only thing different.”

“There is something puzzling me,” Cas said.

“Just one thing?” Dean teased.

“Why do you not use better motels?”

“Because we use fake credit cards. The more expensive the motel the more likely they are to check the cards,” Dean replied. 

“Hmmm...makes sense.”

Dean laughed. 

They spooned up together, with Dean the little spoon. Dean drifted off to sleep. Cas didn’t need to sleep, but he held Dean all through the night, occasionally kissing Dean’s head when it seemed like he was having uneasy dreams.

The next morning, there was a knock on the door. Cas got up, pulled on his pants and went to let Sam in. Sam looked at Dean, who was still asleep. “Gonna get going anytime soon? I’m getting hungry.”

Dean said sleepily, “I’m starving.” 

Sam and Cas both laughed. “You’re always starving, Dean. Get ready and we’ll find somewhere to eat,” Sam told him.

Dean slipped out of bed, naked and went to the bathroom. He came back dressed with ruffled damp hair in only seconds. “Just discovered a new power. Super speed dressing.”

Cas just looked at him. “Are you sure it isn’t just the promise of food?” Dean stuck his tongue out at him.

As they ate, even Cas, Cas commented that they should go somewhere deserted and find out what abilities they do have and learn to control them, before Dean got his child killed. “Our child,” Dean corrected. 

“Yes, our child.”  

They finally agreed to go to an abandoned cabin Sam and Dean had stayed at in the past. It was on the way back to the bunker. They stopped at a store and stocked up on supplies, and headed out. Dean insisted on driving. 

 

“So, what first?” Dean asked.

“I want to see just how fast we are,” Sam said. Sam handed Cas the stopwatch. “To the main road and back.” He nodded at the track in. It was up a hill and back down to the main road. It was easy going on foot. Dean and Sam lined up and Cas said, “Go,” hitting the button on the stopwatch. 

Sam got back first but Dean was right behind him. Cas hit the button again. “22 seconds.”

“Awesome!” Dean exclaimed.

“But, Cas...next time, don’t run with us,” Sam told him. 

“I think you were holding back. Try again,” Cas told them. 

The next time, Dean was first. Cas looked at the stopwatch. “16 seconds. Very impressive,” Cas told them.

“What’s next?” Dean asked, not even winded. 

Cas pointed to the wood pile. “Break a log.” 

“What?”

Cas picked up a log and broke it in two to demonstrate. “Try it.”

Sam whooped as he was able to do it on first try. Dean, however, wasn’t able to do it. He stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. 

“I’m sure there is something you can do that Sam can’t. Don’t pout, Dean,” Cas smiled at him.

Dean rubbed his lower abdomen. “Yeah,” he said. Cas handed him a smaller log to try.  

“Looks like I got all the muscles and brains,” Sam teased.

“Dean has wisdom that you do not, Sam,” Cas told him. 

“Try growing a baby, bitch.” 

Sam laughed. “Jerk. You got me there.”

Dean was able to snap the smaller log in half, then he looked at Sam and Cas. “I’m hungry.”

“Man! We just ate,” Sam exclaimed. 

“Eating for two, what can I say?” Dean said. 

“You are using more energy by using your abilities,” Cas told him.

“Yes, see. I’m Superman!”

“More like supermom,” Sam teased. 

Dean frowned, but headed towards the cabin. Cas and Sam followed. They fixed a meal together and sat down to eat. When they were done, Dean yawned. Cas smiled at him. 

“Go take a nap. You need your rest.”

Dean grabbed his hand. “Only if you come with me.” Cas laughed and stood up, following Dean to the bedroom. 

When they got into the room. Dean began to whine, “I’m horny… please Cas…”

Cas looked puzzled. “I don’t understand why you want sex so much. You can’t still be in heat.”

Dean just grinned. “Chalk it up to hormones. I just can’t get enough food or sex.”

 

 

The next day, the three of them sat in the library. Cas was concerned for Dean’s safety.

“I wish you would stop hunting altogether, Dean. It’s not good, you being pregnant and putting yourself in harm’s way.”

Dean just huffed, “It’s what I do, Cas. I’m not going to let people die just because I’ve got a bun in the oven.”

Cas cocked his head and squinted. “I don’t see how baking has anything to do with this.”

Dean just laughed. “No, Cas, I mean because I’ve got a baby in my belly.”

Cas just said, “I don’t see why you didn’t just say that.”

Sam interrupted, “Cas, we’re hunters, Dean’s right. We can’t just stop. Are you staying around now?’

Cas nodded. “Yes, I have been neglectful concerning my Alpha responsibilities. I’m going to stay with Dean.”

“Well, with our new abilities, and you being with us, I think we can keep Dean safe.”

“I agree on one condition.”

“Name it,” Dean said. 

“If you are injured you leave any fight up to Sam and me,” Cas said. 

“I am not deserting Sam in the middle of a fight,” Dean said.

“OK, there is one thing that I don’t understand, sort of, I kind of do but…” Sam fumbled. 

“What?” Dean asked. 

“Cas, why is it that you don’t want Dean to lose the kid. I mean, isn’t heaven against this sort of thing?” 

Cas sighed. “Dean is carrying the first Augment child to be conceived. I believe that is very significant. I’ll talk to heaven about this, but I truly believe our child is special and needs to be born.”

Dean looked at Cas with a dumbfounded look on his face.”This… is the first? But how… I mean, how did this happen?”

“I believe it is God’s will,” Cas replied. 

“Good old Chuck. I’m special.”

“Special needs,” replied Sam. 

“Hey, who’s talking, short bus? Lay off.” Dean laughed.

“Who didn’t finish High School while I got into Law school?” 

Dean flipped him off. “I was busy protecting the populace with Dad.”

“You mean enabling Dad’s revenge trip.”

“Yeah, well, I guess, but we still saved a lot of people. I never saw it as enabling.”

“I believe, Sam, that you did a bit of a revenge trip of your own,” Cas pointed out. 

“I didn’t drag two kids along with me,” Sam replied. 

“Sssshhhhh!” the librarian shushed them. 

“Come on, we won’t get anything here,” Dean said. “And I’m hungry again.”

“Again!?” Sam exclaimed. 

“Shush!” the librarian said louder. 

Cas looked apologetic. “We’re leaving,” he whispered. He took Dean’s hand and led them out of the library.

There was a big sign on the door of the diner. ‘NO AUGMENTS. NO MUTANTS. NO BLACKS. NO SPICS. NO TRANS. NO FAGS.’

Dean looked through the window. The only customers were old white guys. 

“Well, we aren’t going in there for sure,” Sam said.

“I want to go in. I want to give them a piece if my mind,” Dean said.

Cas grabbed his arm. “It won’t do any good, and it might cause trouble we don’t need right now. Let’s just get more groceries and go back to the cabin.”

Dean turned to look at Cas. “So, are we fags now? Just wondering…”

Cas smiled at him. “No Dean, you are not homosexual. You are simply an Omega.”

“But Omegas are fags,” Dean said. 

“Omegas are hermaphrodites. You are the lost third gender. Adam was an hermaphrodite,” Cas said. 

“Adam was a hermaphrodite?” Sam asked. “Really?”

“Explains a lot, if you think about it,” Dean replied.

“Eve only had sons,” Cas continued. 

“So Adam, had kids? Girls?” Dean asked. “Who knocked up Adam?”

“Eve’s sons. I told you that incest only applied to animals,” Cas replied.

“Yeah but animals are incestuous.”  

“They are now. But when Adam and Eve were on the earth, animals were forbidden to have sex with members of their immediate family. It’s very complex, but God wanted diversity.”

“Chuck wanted diversity so he only made one man and one woman?” Dean frowned. “That is a bit of a small gene pool. No wonder the human race is so fucked up.”  

“To be honest, God wasn’t sure that humans would make it. He thought the animals would inherit the earth,” Cas explained.

“He certainly didn’t make it easy for us. What with all the things that can kill us, all the animals who like to eat us or just kill us, and throwing us out of Eden.”

“That was Lucifer’s fault,” Cas told them. 

“Why have we never had this conversation before?” Sam asked. 

“Because it’s boring. Let’s go eat,” Dean said. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam meet Lucifer, but it's not the one you think!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

Dean found Sam among a stack of books and papers. “What’s up?”

“I think Lucifer is back on Earth. He’s not even hiding this time,” Sam replied. 

Dean picked up a newspaper print out. 

 

 

The header read, ‘Lux club owner Lucifer Morningstar working as Civilian Consultant to LAPD.’ It was buried in the entertainment pages. 

“What makes you think it isn’t just another cult thing?” Dean asked.

Sam showed him other news clippings. 

‘Lucifer Morningstar, owner and operator of the Lux nightclub, accused of murdering a street preacher.’

‘Lucifer now on the run.’

‘Lucifer Morningstar, charges dropped.’

“There’s more, lots more.” 

Dean read through the clippings. “Yeah, it sure seems like Lucifer, I’ll give you that. But how would he have the nerve to open a nightclub?”

“The biggest thing about that guy is his ego,” Sam replied. 

“You got that right. Well, so now what? Go to LA and check him out?” 

“I hate LA,” Sam replied. 

“So we go to LA and check it out,” Dean said. 

Sam sighed. “I guess we have to. Should we call Cas?”

“I’ll send him a text, but let’s not call him unless we need him. He’s had a bad time of it lately,” Dean replied. 

Sam gave him a thumbs up. “So, leave in the morning?”

Dean nodded.

“LA, Los Angeles, City of Angels,” Sam muttered.

“More like heaven for demons. Can you imagine how many deals go down here?” Dean replied. 

“Perfect place for Lucifer then.” 

Sam and Dean stood in line with the others trying to gain entry to Lux. “You have got to be kidding me!” the bouncer said when they got to the beginning of the line. “Where are you hicks from? Did you even scrape the mud off your boots before you left the farm?” 

“Oh come on,” Dean said. “Would this help?” Dean held out a $50.

The bouncer just laughed. “Not for 5 times that. Now beat it.”

“Come on, Dean.” Sam said and pulled him aside. “There has to be an easier way in.”  They faced a bouncer at every exit even though they were closed and locked, even the cellar was guarded. 

“We should have expected this,” Dean said. 

“Yeah, I guess he doesn’t like unwanted guests. Come on, we’ll have to think of something else,” Sam replied.

The next day, they found themselves in a men’s clothing store buying new suits. Dean was grumbling.

“Never gonna wear this again. It’s a damn good thing we aren’t really paying for these.”

Sam just grinned and handed him a suit to try on. 

 

There were different bouncers on the front door the next night. After standing in line for over an hour, Dean was ready to fight his way in if they turned them away again. This time they brought FBI badges for back up. They needed them. 

“Figure they are warning Lucifer?” Sam asked as soon as they got inside. 

“Oh, yeah,” Dean replied. “We should have just done that last night. I hate this suit.”

They fought their way through the crowd to the bar. A bartender asked what they wanted, and Dean just said, “Beer. Anything on tap.” They turned around and saw Lucifer, playing to the crowd. “Sure isn’t keeping a low profile,” Dean said. “Looks like he’s the life of the party.”

 

 

A lady almost dressed in black leather approached Lucifer and whispered in his ear. He turned immediately to look at Sam and Dean.  Then to their surprise he actually walked over to them. “Drinks on the house for these gentlemen,” he told the barkeeper. “What can I help the fine men of the Bureau with?” 

Dean and Sam were so surprised that they didn’t have a ready answer. Dean finally managed to say, “Just checking the place out, actually. Wanted to meet the famous Lucifer Morningstar, consultant to the L.A.P.D.”

Lucifer grinned. “Oh, famous? I like that,” he gushed. 

Sam and Dean exchanged a look. “Well, you have gotten a lot of press lately. We just thought we’d like to meet you.”

“Reading my bad press, I take it?” he asked losing the grin. “I assure you it was all misunderstanding, Agents. You know how the press like to exaggerate things.”  

Dean smiled his brightest smile. “Yeah, we get that. No need to worry. Just wanted to meet you is all.”

“Well, here I am in the flesh,” Lucifer replied grinning again. He looked over the crowd and signalled to a couple of scantily clad ladies. “Brittanys, these are Agents…?”

“Collins and Gabriel,” Dean said quickly.

“So formal, Agents. Relax. Enjoy yourselves. The Brittanys are experts in the most incredible massage techniques. I can guarantee that you will leave here barely able to stand.”

The Brittanys lead the Agents over to one of the booths where one of the dancers was dancing on the table. 

“This place certainly likes black,” Dean said. He couldn’t remember ever being in such a fancy nightclub. Everyone there seemed to be dripping with money. 

One of the Brittanys giggled. “It’s Lucifer’s signature color.”

Dean just mumbled under his breath, “Figures.”

“So tell me about Lucifer,” Sam asked.

“Luci is well Lucifer.”

“He is fantastic in bed.”

“And he is so generous.”

“Yeah, he lets us into the nightclub every night.”

“And finds us guys to buy us drinks,” one of the Brittanys’ hinted. 

“Well sorry, ladies, but tonight the drinks are on the house, and we aren’t buying you anything,” Dean told them.

“Don’t be rude, Dean,” Sam said and waved the barkeeper over. “Drinks for the ladies.”

“Certainly Sir.”

The Brittanys both ordered champagne. Dean rolled his eyes at Sam, who just shrugged. But the barkeeper didn’t charge them.

After pumping the Brittanys for all the information they would spill on Lucifer, they dumped the ladies and found Lucifer at the bar. 

“Oh, hello. Back so soon.” Luci glanced from one to the other as they stood either side of him. “Brittanys not quite your style?”

Sam smiled at him. “No, no they were, uh, nice, but we just wanted to talk to you some more.”

“Oh? Well, I’m flattered. What did you want to talk about?’

Just then Dean took out a flask, and fumbled it so that it spilled on Lucifer’s wrist. The liquid seemed to boil away but Lucifer took no notice. Dean and Sam exchanged looks. Dean shrugged as if to say, “I don’t know what just happened.” Sam just went back to smiling at Lucifer, while Dean thought of something else to try. 

“I’d really like to hear how you ended up charged with murder,” Sam said, trying to distract the man.

“We could go somewhere quieter,” Lucifer said and walked away towards the staircase. Dean and Sam grabbed their drinks and followed. At the top of the stairs, Lucifer went in a door marked ‘Private’ and they followed him in. It appeared to be his office. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t keep beer in here, but help yourself to anything else that you’d like. Now, that we are alone, ask away,” Lucifer said.

Dean got up and poured whiskey into two tumblers, while Sam said, “We were wondering how you ended getting charged with a murder you didn’t commit.”

“Well, the LAPD hushed that up a bit because it was a crooked cop who framed me. Silly man thought that if he killed me he would escape hell.”  

“Could he?” Dean asked, sitting down and sipping his drink. “Escape hell I mean.”

“Of course not. He’d killed at least three people, no four, that I know of, probably more. You don’t escape hell unless you are killing in Father’s name. Which happens rarely. Though too many people think they are doing His work.”  

Sam looked at him questioningly. “You call God Father? Interesting for a man who runs a bar.”

“Of course. He’s my dad. As for the bar, it’s fun and the only one who did anything that would upset dear old Dad was that cop. He actually shot that pathetic preacher right there in the bar.”

“God’s your Dad? I guess that’s all I need to hear. Sam?” Dean quickly said.

Sam began to chant, “Omnipotentis Dei potestatem invoco. Omnipotentis Dei potestatem invoco...,”

“Are you trying to exorcise me?” Lucifer laughed. “And here I was taking you two for Atheists. You know that it doesn’t have to be in Latin.  You can use any language. And that particular one doesn’t work on Angels.”

Sam closed his mouth, and Dean just stared at Lucifer. After a moment, Dean said, “So you really are Lucifer? As in Prince of Darkness, fallen angel, all that?”

“Lucifer Morningstar, The Lightbringer, Warden of Hell, Father’s ex-favourite. Who are you two? Please tell me you aren’t priests.”

Dean laughed. “We aren’t priests by any stretch of the imagination. Just two hunters.”

“What, you hunt Angels?”   
“Angels, demons, werewolves, vampires, anything that is evil, we hunt. But you don’t look anything like the Lucifer we know. What’s your game?”

“Game?”

“Yeah, game. We’ve met Lucifer and he isn’t you. Or you aren’t him. So what are you? Besides an imposter, I mean.”

“I’m not the imposter. I’m the real deal. You don’t mean Crowley, do you? I left him in charge. I got sick of Hell. No vacation time in forever! Moved to LA. Are you hunting my imposter?” Lucifer went from frowning to angry to annoyed and then to excitement in a few seconds. 

“Uh, no, not Crowley. He’s calling himself the King of Hell, but we tangled with a person who called himself Lucifer and was really bad news.”

“Oh, he has to go. How does one hunt?” Lucifer asked. 

“Way to complicated to explain here,” Dean answered. “But how do we even know you’re not the imposter? Got some way to prove you are who you say you are?”

“Brace yourselves. This usually scares the shit out of people, literally,” Lucifer said and revealed his true face. 

Dean and Sam just stood there. They were impressed, but not scared or shocked. “Yeah, I guess that proves it all right,” Sam said. “So now what do we do?” he asked Dean. 

Dean shrugged. “We look for the other Lucifer.” 

“Just a minute,” Lucifer said and pulled out his phone. “Where are you?...Why are you sleeping on my couch?...Oh, For Heaven’s sake… We need to get you your own apartment. Get down to my office.” 

 

A rather large tall black guy entered Lucifer’s office only a couple of minutes later. “Amenadiel, meet Sam and Dean. They’re hunters. Sam, Dean, this is my brother Amenadiel.” 

Dean held out his hand for a shake, but Amenadiel just looked at it. Sam didn’t move.

“What do you need, Lucifer?” Amenadiel asked.

“We are going to hunt down a me imposter. You always were good at hunting,” Lucifer replied. 

“Someone is posing as you? That’s rich,” Amenadiel laughed.

“Happens more often than you’d think, dear brother. But this one, I take it, has some power. Maybe a demon.”  

Sam said, “Oh definitely has power. A lot of power. We don’t know if he’s a demon or not, but he certainly has caused his share of trouble.”

“Luci, what have I told you about revealing who you are to the humans,” Amenadiel growled.

“Yes, yes, brother. But they were already hunting me or at least my imposter, so I guess they are doing something for Dad.”

“Since when do you help Dad out?” 

“Since this man, person, demon, thing is posing as me,” Lucifer replied. 

There was definitely a love/hate relationship between the brothers.  

“So, where do we start?” Dean asked.

“Ring Cas,” Sam told him. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy's meeting with Lucifer Morningstar continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

 

Dean called Cas. If Lucifer was going to have his brother in on this, then Dean sure as hell wanted Cas in on it too. He used the cell and when Cas answered, he explained what was going on. Cas was there before he was even done talking.

“You are sure about this? This is the ‘real’ Lucifer?” Cas used air quotes which always amused Dean.

“Yeah, he showed us his true face. We’re pretty sure he’s the real deal. Which begs the question, who have we been fighting all this time?”

“I don’t know. I called him Lucifer because that is the name he used. Humans often use names over and over, so I thought nothing of it,” Cas replied. 

“Wait, are you saying Lucifer is human?” Dean asked.

“No, I am saying he used Lucifer’s name.”

“Hello, Castiel,” Amenadiel smiled. “Long time since I saw you last.”

Cas turned and looked at the angel. “Not so long since you fell. And here you are with Lucifer. What a coincidence.”

Amenadiel smiled. “Not so much of one. After all, we are brothers too.”

“Don’t tell me you fell for Father’s propaganda about me as well?” Lucifer groaned. “I am not evil! Father and I just had a bit of a disagreement over Free Will.”

“You lead a revolt,” Cas replied.

“Not half as revolting as you did, Castiel,” Amenadiel told Cas. 

“I have been forgiven.”

“Well, I don’t bloody care! Father is still up to his tricks and doesn’t seem to give a shit about us,” Lucifer said.  He went to pour another drink. 

Cas admitted, “He has been somewhat absent of late. But that doesn’t change the fact that you were cast out.”

“He gave me a job to do. A shitty one. That is hardly cast out. Besides, I can get back into heaven whenever I want. I just don’t want. Father can keep his house for himself,” Lucifer replied. 

Cas sighed. “This is pointless. Here you are, acting human and shirking your duties. And someone or something is out there, pretending to be you while you play.” 

“Father could stop this at any time he wants. So don’t go blaming me for his neglect,” Lucifer replied. “And you were called here to help us find this imposter.” 

“Father is busy with his sister. He may not even know about this.”

“While Mom is exiled to Earth, so much for fidelity and incest taboos. What are they doing making whole new worlds?” Lucifer made a face. “Ew! No, don’t tell me.” 

Dean looked at Cas. “Dude, I thought that thing about incest was just for Adam and Eve.  And platypuses.”

“As usual, you weren’t listening,” Sam said. 

“I was listening.”

“Dear God! You’re brothers, aren’t you?” Amenadiel asked.

“Let’s not talk about Dad,” Lucifer groaned. 

“They are brothers, but they’re also Augments, so technically, there is no incest,” Cas told them.

“Yes, well being Augments was obvious. Humans males don’t get pregnant.” Lucifer said.

“Wait a minute…” Amenadiel muttered. “Castiel, is that your child?”

Cas nodded. “Yes, Dean is my Omega.”

“And Dad hasn’t sent the troops to murder him?” Lucifer asked. 

“I’m not sure Dad knows yet. But I’m prepared to make a case for allowing both Dean and our child to live. Really, it’s none of your concern,” Cas told him.

Lucifer smiled. “Good on you, brother. You can call on me for support, not that I would be much help in persuading Father. On second thought, you might do better without me.” 

Amenadiel was looking at Dean like he was a germ. 

“Can we get back to the hunt?” Sam asked.

Dean glared at Amenadiel but said, “Yeah, back to the topic at hand. Where do we start?”

“You can’t be seriously expecting me to work with this abomination?” Amenadiel asked Lucifer.

 

 

“Someone with power is here on Earth, impersonating me. No impressive attack on the pearly gates until we find him and stop him. Don’t forget, brother, that I am your only way back into heaven,” Lucifer replied. 

“We both know that isn’t going to happen.  I’m not an idiot, Luci. If you and Mom go back he will wipe you from existance,” Amenadiel told him. 

“Oh, I have no intention of going back. But he can have Mom.  My only regret is that I won’t be there to see those two fight it out, especially as our Auntie has gone home.”

“We can’t do that,” Amenadiel said. “Do you realise that they could wipe out all of creation fighting each other.”

“And you think I have the power to stop that? I’m not God!” Lucifer yelled. 

Amenadiel sighed. “Alright, we hunt this fake down. But we need more firepower, so convince Mazikeen to come with us.”

“I don’t need to convince her, brother. She is my demon. She was created to protect me. It’s her primary instinct,” Lucifer said. 

 

Dean frowned. “Enough of the family squabble! It’s getting us nowhere, and besides, I’m hungry.”

Lucifer looked at him sympathetically. “Of course you are. You poor thing, eating for two. What can I get you?”

Dean smiled. “How about a cheeseburger, extra onions, some fries and a be..” He looked at Cas who was frowning, “Okay, some milk I guess.”

“Cheeseburgers? Fries? What an abomination!” Lucifer said in disgust. “I know of a nice restaurant that has real food.”

Dean sighed. “Fine, I guess, but I really like cheeseburgers.”

“They’re not good for you, Dean,” Cas agreed.

“So what is the plan?” Lucifer asked as soon as they had ordered. Lucifer had gotten them seats immediately, bypassing a line of people who were waiting.  The waitress had  literally abandoned a table to take their order. And once Lucifer had said, “On me,” everyone ordered what they wanted and as much as they wanted. 

“Why don’t you use your influence at work to get Detective Douche to find the imposter?” Maze suggested. 

“That might help, but he isn’t going to be that easy to find. He keeps a very low profile when he isn’t planning Armageddon,” Sam said. 

“Armageddon? You have got to be kidding me,” Lucifer exclaimed.

“No, he really tried. We stopped it, but it came very close,” Dean said.

“Well, that won’t do.  That won’t do at all. I like my home. I’m not going to let him destroy it,” Lucifer told them. 

The food arrived, and everyone began to eat. Cas was the exception. All conversation stopped, but it was obvious that each of them was deep in thought about the problem.

“So, Amenadiel?” Lucifer asked.

“Why me?”

“Because you are supposed to be the most intelligent Angel,” Lucifer replied.

“Any word on Angel Radio?” Dean asked Cas.

“Nothing,” Cas replied. 

Amenadiel scowled. “So  _ now _ I’m the most intelligent? What about all those times you told me I was stupid?”

“That’s what dear old Dad always threw in my face. Amenadiel the first born. Amenadiel the most powerful. Amenadiel the most intelligent of all angels,” Lucifer said. 

Cas smiled at the exchange. “It’s true, you know.”

Dean just sighed, “Can you please stop bickering? It’s giving me a headache!”

“Now you know how I feel when you and Sam fight,” Cas told him. 

Dean frowned at him. “We are not that bad. These two are driving me crazy.”

 

 

Lucifer pulled out his cell and phoned the Detective. “Ah, Detective. Did I wake you? I need your help to find someone. Now, now, don’t be like that. This is very important. Really, Detective, language! Well, yes, I guess it could wait until morning.”  Lucifer looked at his phone. “She hung up on me.”

Sam chuckled. “Didn’t appreciate being woken up, I take it?”

Lucifer just nodded, saying, “I’ll call her in the morning, when she’s feeling more helpful. She is kind of cranky this late at night. I forget sometimes that humans need so much sleep.” 

Right on cue, Dean yawned. “It is getting pretty late. I need my beauty sleep. Can we meet up again in the morning?”

“Lucifer’s apartment,” Amenadiel told them. “It right above Lux.”  

Sam looked at his watch. “About 9.” 

Everyone agreed to 9, and then Sam, Dean and Cas went back to their hotel. Sam rubbed the back of his neck and said, “I need to get my own room, since Cas is here.”

Dean and Cas said goodnight to Sam and went to their room.

The hotel receptionist smiled at Sam, “Have a bit of a tiff?” he asked when Sam asked for another room. 

“What? No. He’s my brother. His boyfriend showed up is all.” Sam muttered under his breath, “Why does everyone think we’re a couple?”

“It’s the pheromones, love. You are a couple. You just don’t know it yet,” the receptionist replied. “New world, new rules.” 

Sam growled, “Just give me a damn room and keep your opinions to yourself.”

“You don’t get 5 star service in a 1 star hotel, love,” he replied and got out a key. “Payment in cash in advance.” 

Sam dug out the credit card and handed it to the guy. That’s when he remembered he’d left his duffel in Dean’s room. ‘Fuck! There’s no way I’m going back there for it now.’

“Cash,” the receptionist said. “Credit cards are no good now. Banks are closing everywhere. This is Armageddon.” He dangled the key in front of Sam.   

Sam dug in his pockets but couldn’t come up with enough cash to cover the room. Swearing, he stomped out of the hotel and went to Baby. He got in the back seat and covered himself with his coat. “This fucking sucks.”

In their room, snuggled up together naked under the sheets. Dean sighed.

“I think this is going to be hard, finding the Lucifer imposter. It was hard enough to find him when he wanted to be found.”

Cas just nodded. “But we have help this time. I’m sure it will go better.”

Dean growled, “It’d better! Now, kiss me,”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam and Cas go on a hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So-written by Gwerinos

Sam got a call from the Directorate to go to Arizona and check out some deaths there. It was fairly certain that some mutants were killing people, and they needed to be found and stopped.

Cas had taken to hanging around the Bunker a lot more. He didn’t actually say anything, but Sam was pretty sure he wanted to keep an eye on Dean and make sure their child was kept safe. So he was in the back seat of the Impala when they got to the small town.

The first thing they did was drive to the only motel in town. When Sam went into the office, he came back with just one key.

“They say they only have one room left. At least it has two king sized beds.”

Dean put on a bitch face but Cas just nodded. “It will be fine.”

 

 

After they had dinner at one of the only two diners in town, they went back to their room. Sam grabbed the duffels and threw them in the corner. Dean laid down on one bed. He sniffed the air.

“Shit, with both of you in the same small room, the pheromones are really thick.”

Sam went into the bathroom and Cas sat on the edge of the bed.

“It would be unfair of us to engage in sex with Sam in the same room.” 

Dean frowned. “But I’m horny!”

Cas smiled at him. “Perhaps we should give Sam a turn?”

Dean lifted his eyebrows. “I thought that after that first time, he had gotten it out of his system, because he hasn’t done anything since, not even when you weren’t around.”

“Be that as it may, we can’t couple with him in the room unless you give him a turn as well.”

“OK, I have a plan. Just follow my lead,” Dean replied. Dean turned on the television and was watching the sort of porn he knew his brother liked. It was much different to what Dean usually watched and Sam always tried to hide it, but Dean knew his brother had some weird kinks. Life with Dad had left him with dominance problems while it had turned Dean into mother hen. It had only been since the transitioning that Dean had really begun to understand. He was reading his way through the library at the bunker and not all of it was on the supernatural. There was a whole section on human psychology that Dean had strangely found fascinating. It certainly had given him new insights into why Sam was the way he was.

Sam came out of the bathroom and just froze. He looked from the television to Dean, then to Cas, and back to the TV. Dean was drinking a light beer, while Cas seemed fascinated by this new discovery. 

“What is the purpose of the handcuffs?” Cas asked. 

“Haven’t you ever considered just cuffing me to something to make me do what you want? Stop me from doing something you didn’t want me to do?”

“But clearly this man wants to…”

“Fantasy, Cas.”  Dean reached into his duffel and pulled out handcuffs. “Here try it.” Cas looked at him like he didn’t understand. “Show, him, Sam.” He held out the cuffs and then offered his wrist. Sam looked from Dean to Cas. Cas just nodded. Sam grabbed the cuffs and cuffed Dean to the headboard, then stood over him and took off his clothes. He kneeled on the bed and yanked off Dean’s pants and boxers. With one last glance at Cas, looking for approval, he pulled Dean’s legs up and onto his shoulders. He rammed into Dean and Dean gasped.

Cas frowned and said, “Please, not so rough. He’s carrying my child.”

Sam nodded and began to rock his hips in and out of Dean a little more gently, but it still was harder than Cas ever did. Cas sat down on the other bed and watched.

“Need to teach you some foreplay, Sammy,” Dean moaned breathlessly. 

“Fuck foreplay,” Sam replied. 

“No, fuck me.”  

Sam growled, “That’s what I’m doing, jerk.”

It didn’t take long before Sam was coming. He threw back his head and just groaned. Then he yanked out and rolled off Dean.

Cas was sort of horrified by how rough Sam was, but Dean seemed fine. He walked over and uncuffed Dean. Sam went to the other bed and soon, he was snoring softly.

Cas kissed Dean. “I see what you mean when you say he’s rough.”

Dean smiled. “Hey, that was gentle by his standards. You should see some of the gear he keeps in his room.”

Cas just stood up and disrobed, while Dean pulled off his flannel and Tshirt. Then Cas laid down next to Dean and began to kiss him and run his hands over Dean’s belly. 

“Don’t worry so much. Cas, pregnant women work right up until they give birth all over the world and not all of it is easy work. And hell, if I lose it, it’s ‘cause that’s what Chuck wanted right. That’s how it works, yeah?” 

“Chuck would not kill our child. I know it.”

Dean flipped over on his hands and knees. He wiggled his ass at Cas. “Want it like this tonight. Then I want to go to sleep with you still inside me.”

Cas lined up behind Dean and pushed in. The both moaned quietly, trying not to wake Sam up.

When Cas got his knot, Dean came when it was pushed into him. “Please, don’t bite me. I want to sleep this way.”

Cas rolled them over to spoon and wrapped one arm over Dean, with his hand on Dean’s belly. Dean was asleep within minutes. Cas kissed the back of his neck and then bit him.

Sam was in the shower when Dean woke. Cas wasn’t around. Dean let himself into the bathroom.

“What the hell, Dean?” 

“I want you to know the pleasure of just being touched, Sam.”

“I don’t want sex this morning,” Sam replied. 

“I’m not talking about sex. I’m talking about intimacy,” Dean replied. “You are touch deprived, Sam. You have been for years now. I mean to fix that.”  

Dean cupped Sam’s cheek and kissed him tenderly. Sam didn’t really respond, but he didn’t pull away either. Dean kissed down Sam’s throat, and ran his hands over Sam’s chest. He pinched Sam’s nipples and got a moan out of him. Dean ran his hands over Sam’s belly and kissed him more. Sam finally relaxed and kissed him back.

“There, see. It’s isn’t all just getting your rocks off. It’s about touch and feeling safe and relaxing.”

“Yeah, I like this. It reminds me of when we were kids. You really looked after me, didn’t you?”

“Well, not like this, but yeah. You didn’t have a mom and Dad was always away.”

“Who looked after you?”

“Sometimes, you did.” Dean continued to run his hands gently over Sam, just enjoying the feel of him. He realised that he was seeking the same feelings of safety from Sam and moved into Sam’s arms, resting his head against Sam’s shoulder.  But the shower water turned cold. Dean hated how the motels were updating their plumbing to include a hot water cut off. It saved the motel money but was death to shower sex. 

They were out and dressed when Cas came back with coffee. At least, Dean thought it was coffee until he tasted it.

“Damn it, I hate tea!” 

 

  


Cas just smiled at him. Dean drank it but kept a bitch face on for the entire thing,

They went to get breakfast and then to the local sheriff’s office to get some information. The were all in suits and pulled out FBI identification. Cas of course had his upside down as usual. Dean just took it, flipped it over and sighed.

“Agents Page and Plant. He’s new…” Sam smiled.

After about a half an hour, they had as much information as they were going to get, which wasn’t much. They sat in the car and discussed what to do next.

“Well, we know it’s mutants. Where would mutants hold up in this town?” Cas asked.

For once, Cas felt he could contribute to their hunt. “Mutants are often very intelligent but in an animalistic way.”

“Meaning?” Dean asked. 

“Their needs are basic. Shelter, food, secure place to sleep. Think of where a vampire nest would be.”  

Dean nodded. “I saw an old abandoned barn on our way into town. Let’s start there.” He fired up Baby and took off. When he got close, he pulled over and parked. “Don’t want to get too close and announce our arrival.”

They got out, shutting the car doors quietly. Dean popped the trunk and pulled out machetes for each of them. The stink of rotting flesh was the first thing that gave a clue that they were in the right place. Dean stifled a cough but he couldn’t hold back the nausea and ran back behind Baby to throw up. Being pregnant was a bitch when it came to odors and it didn’t help that his senses were heightened by the transition.  He waved a hand to tell the others that he was fine. Sam peeked in a window, then held up five fingers. Dean and Cas nodded their understanding.

They burst in the door, hoping that the element of surprise would help them. All five mutants jerked their heads up and charged. Cas took out one, chopping his head off. Sam hacked at another, while Cas took on a third. Dean had one come at him. The mutant simply grabbed him and threw him like he was a rag doll. He hit the wall and got the wind knocked out of him. Just as he was getting up, the mutant charged him again and he swung the machete wildly. It connected with the mutant’s arm, but didn’t take him down. 

Sam found the fifth mutant cowering in the corner. At first he had joined the fight but then he had run.  When Sam approached it turned and looked up at Sam. It was just a child, barely a teen. He was in that stage when he was having growth spurts and the smallest outbreak of facial hair. His whole body was shifting and changing even as Sam looked at him. With everything Sam had seen in his life, he had never seen anything like this. He could actually see the mutations happening. Sam hesitated, both horrified and sympathetic. But the teen then jumped up and charged him, biting his arm. Sam yelled in pain. Then the kid’s head flew off and Cas was standing there with a bloody machete. They looked for Dean and found him standing over another dead mutant. Dean had a big bruise on his face, but it was already turning yellow and disappearing.

Cas rushed to him and put his hand on Dean’s belly. “I’m fine, Cas.”

“Yes, you are and so is our child.” 

Dean walked to the car with Cas holding on to him. “I told you I’m fine, Cas,” Dean grumbled.

“I know, but I got frightened when I saw you on the floor.” Dean sighed and let him hold on to him. Truth was, he sort of liked it.

When they got back to the motel, Dean called first in the shower. He felt grungy and needed to stand under the hot water. In spite of what he had told Cas, he was sore. He ran his hand over his belly, feeling his baby bump. “I need to take better care of you, kid.”

 

“Yes, you do,” Cas said making Dean jump. 

“What have I told you about sneaking up on me?!” Dean said louder than he meant to. 

“Not to. But I did not sneak.”

Dean realized that he had gotten so accustomed to Cas that he didn’t notice when he snuck up on him even when he wasn’t sneaking. “Get in here. You can wash my back.”

Cas smiled and took his clothes off, and stepped into the shower with Dean. Dean turned around and Cas soaped up his back. Cas worked the knots out of his muscles and it felt amazing. But then the water went cold again. Swearing, Dean jumped out and dragged Cas out after him. “Fucking cheap ass motels.”

Sam looked at Dean and Cas as they both walked out of the bathroom in towels. “Tell me you didn’t use all the hot water.”

“I didn’t use all the hot water,” Dean said.

Sam went for his shower.  “DEAN!”

Dean looked at Cas and shrugged. “He told me to tell him I didn’t use all the hot water.” Cas just sighed. 

When Sam came out after a very short shower, he threw his wet towel at Dean’s head. Dean ducked and it hit Cas in the face. They both started to laugh at the look on Cas’ face when he pulled the towel off. “Come on, let’s go get something to eat,” Dean chuckled.

Sam’s phone rang. “All taken care of. Five mutants down, a few million to go,” Sam said. “No we can’t leave the Impala here. We’ll drive back. OK, but we probably won’t be heading back until morning. No. Dean is not holding me back. He never will. He’s my brother. NO, NO! Cas is here. Even if Dean stays out of the fighting, I have Cas to back me up. Why? To watch us hack up some kids? Yes, I said kids. Mutant kids. I don’t know, 13 or 14 maybe. No! I am fucking not alright!” Sam hung up. 

Dean could imagine the other side of that conversation. He went to Sam and hugged him. “Thanks for sticking up for me, Sammy.” Sam just shook his head and walked to his bed. He laid down and covered his eyes with his arm. 

Dean and Cas went to get some take out food and bring it back to the room. They left Sam alone until they got back. “Hey ya, Sammy, food’s here.” Sam sighed and sat up, taking the offered food. Dean cracked open a beer and handed that to him. Dean’s hand was shaking. Sam put his hand over Dean’s. “What’s wrong?” 

“He is an alcoholic in withdrawal, Sam,” Cas said. 

Dean frowned at him. “No, I’m just tired, Cas.” Sam looked at Cas and very slightly nodded. He made the decision to stop drinking until Dean had given birth. He wanted to support his brother and that was the least he could do.

There was no sex that night, just lots of cuddling between Dean and Cas. But when Dean fell asleep, Cas went to Sam and slipped in beside him. Sam didn’t wake but he settled into a more peaceful sleep. Cas ran a hand over Sam’s forehead and wiped away any trace of bad dreams. Then he went back to Dean and did the same for him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean on Atlantis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

When Dean woke he felt like crap. Sam was on the phone. When he hung up he turned to find Dean sitting on the edge of the bed with his head down. He looked green. “You OK?” Sam asked.

“No,” he said shortly. “Where’s Cas?”

“Don’t know. He wasn’t here when I woke up,” Sam replied.

“Where the fuck does he got off to?” Dean growled.

“Don’t ask me. Angel stuff.”

Dean  got up and staggered to the bathroom, feeling like he was going to throw up. He hung over the toilet, but nothing happened. He stood up and splashed water on his face, then went back and laid down.

“Got any aspirin?” he asked Sam. “Or what was that stuff you took for your headaches.”

“Dean, that was years ago,” Sam replied.

“Yeah, okay, just get me some aspirin then. I got a headache that would stop a moose.” He smiled weakly. “Get it? Stop a moose?”

Sam groaned and fished around in his duffel. When he came up with a bottle of aspirin, he handed it to Dean. Dean took out four and swallowed them with some water.

“Dean, that is two too many. What are you doing?”

“Just trying to get over this headache,” Dean replied and laid down again. He frowned at Sam. “What’s that?” he asked.

“What?”

“That on your head,” Dean replied.

“Hair?” Sam asked confused.

Dean stood up and went to Sam. He reached up and parted Sam’s hair at the forehead. “Are they horns? Sam, you’re growing horns,” he giggled and staggered.

“Shit! Dean, I’m getting a doctor.”  Sam turned to grab his phone and Dean hit him over the head with the butt of his gun.  Sam went down and Dean stepped over him, out the door and out onto the street. He looked back and forth, then started walking.

 

 

Sam groaned and grabbed his head. He sat up and looked around. No sign of Dean anywhere, so he ran out the door. Baby was still parked where it had been last night.

“Fuck! Cas! Cas, we need you! Dean is…”

There was a rustling of wings. “What? Where is Dean? What’s the matter?” Cas looked very upset. Sam filled him in quickly.

“Use your comlink,” Cas told him.

“What?” Sam asked and Cas reached up to tap Sam’s comlink twice.

“This is the Phoenix. How can we help you, Mr Winchester?”

“Uh, I need to locate my brother. Dean. Can you tell me where he is?”

“He is currently 2 miles south of your location. At the address, 139 Oak Street. Need anything else?”

Sam told Cas what he heard. “Uh, no, thanks. That’s all for now.”

They got in Baby and drove to the place. “Dean,” Cas called. They heard someone throwing up and rushed in that direction. Dean was hanging over the toilet. He looked up. “How did I get here?”

Cas rushed over to him and put a hand on his forehead. “Sam says you walked away from the motel after hitting him on the head with your gun. Come back with us, and let me check you over.”

Dean nodded, and stood up unsteadily. He followed Cas and Sam to Baby. It was obvious just how bad he felt that he didn’t even complain about Sam driving.

Back at the motel, they found an envelope addressed to Sam. There was a prescription inside as well as three pills. The note told him to give Dean one pill for the next three days and then fill the script. He was not to give Dean access to more under any circumstances.  

“Looks like you got the attention of the Phoenix, whoever they might be,” Sam said.  “Here take this.”  

Dean looked at the pill, then asked Cas, “Is our baby okay?’

Cas ran his hand over Dean’s abdomen. “Yes, Dean, it’s fine. Take the pill.”

Dean woke up feeling a lot better. He sat on the edge of the bed, and remarked, “That pill is amazing. Gotta thank the Phoenix, whatever the hell that is.”

Cas came over to him and put a hand on Dean’s forehead. “You do seem better. I’m very grateful for that medication.”

 

 

Sam stood up and asked, “Can we get started for home now. I really want to leave this town in the rear view mirror.” Dean and Cas agreed, and in no time, they were in Baby and headed for Kansas.

It was a long drive, but Dean and Sam took turns and finally, they were home. No sooner than they got in the door, but there was a call from Lucifer. Sam answered it and just listened.

Finally he said, “Listen, we just now got back from a hard case. We need a couple of days to recoup. If you can wait that long, we’ll be there.”

When he hung up, he told Dean and Cas that Lucifer had gotten a lead about, well, Lucifer.

Two days later:

Sam and Dean were in the middle of a fight with an Augment gang when they were suddenly on the bridge of the Phoenix. Dean was mid-swing with a machete and nearly chopped the head off a crewman instead of the Augment he was fighting. Luckily, the crewman ducked. “What the ever loving fuck?” Dean said, and Sam just gaped at the change of surroundings.

“Hello, welcome to the Phoenix. I’m Colonel Sam Carter. Sorry about the sudden rescue.”

“We didn’t need rescuing,” Dean protested.

“Ah, well, that isn’t actually the reason we beamed you up,” Sam told them. “Your bunker has been compromised. The Men of Letters in England has been shut down and most of the members, the police have been able to find, have been arrested for murder. It was discovered that their initiation rite was the murder of one of their fellow students.”

Dean turned to Sam. “See? I told you they were nothing but a big bag of dicks, but no, you said we could trust them,” Dean told him.

Turning to Sam, he said, “Couldn’t have happened to a more deserving bunch. But still, why did we need to be rescued? We weren’t a part of them and we were holding our own in that fight.”

“Not all members have been found and they have orders to kill all the American hunters. There is reason to believe that they will try to carry out their orders even though the organization has been closed down.”

Dean sighed. “So, this is home now, or what?”

“Oh, no. This is just the transport. I think you will like ‘home’. It is a floating/flying city, presently parked just outside San Francisco Bay,” Colonel Sam told them.  

“A floating and flying city? Now I’ve heard of everything,” Sam said.

“Nerd heaven,” Dean said. “I just hope Cas can find me there.”

“We prefer Geek,” Colonel Sam told them.

“Geek, Nerd, whatever,” Dean replied.

“We do have phones,” Sam reminded his brother.

“We took the liberty of moving your personal items to your new quarters,” Colonel Sam said.

Dean sighed, thinking about how problematic calling Cas was. He turned to Colonel Sam, rubbed his baby bump and said, “Got any cheeseburgers on this thing? I’m starving.” He looked at Sam and said, “Don’t you start! I had to give up booze and limit my coffee, but I’m not giving up cheeseburgers!”

Colonel Sam just smiled and said, “I’m sure we can rustle some up.”

Dean found himself in a dining room, eating a cheeseburger in no time. Sam was eating his rabbit food, as usual.

A crewman passed and put another plate beside Dean with a bacon burger on it. Dean grinned and grabbed it, moaning as he chewed. Several other crewmen followed with different things for Dean but Sam was neglected completely.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked.

Dean shrugged and continued eating.

 

 

“They are tributes for the first baby,” a crewman said as he offered another plate.

“Hear that, bitch? I’m carrying the first baby!” Dean laughed at Sam. Sam just shook his head.

“Prophesy says that the first baby will be the protector of all Gallifrey,” the crewman continued.

Dean stopped laughing and just stared at the crewman. “Really? My kid, I mean my and Cas’ kid?”

“Gallifrey?” Sam asked.

“That will be the home of the Augments in the future.”

“Never heard of it,” Sam said.

“That’s because it is an uninhabited lump of rock in space at the moment,” the crewman replied.

“Then how does it come to be home?” Dean asked him. The crewman shrugged and left.

“Great. Tell me about a home planet and then leave me hanging,” Dean grumbled.

When Dean had eaten as much as he could they were beamed down to Atlantis.

They were met by Colonel Sheppard, Rodney and Radek. When they were all introduced, Sam looked at Radek strangely. Radek offered to show them to their quarters, and they followed him.

“I’ll take you for a tour of the place once you’re settled in,” Radek said. Sam smiled at him and said, “Thanks, that would be great.” Dean noticed the way that Sam was looking at the guy, and said, ”You know, I’m kind of tired. I think I’ll just catch a few Zs.”

When Dean was shown his room, he went in and said to Sam, “Enjoy your tour.” He winked at the guy.

Radek literally looked up at Sam who was at least a foot taller than him, at least that is how it seemed to Radek. “I can smell you,” he said to Sam. Sam smiled and said, “I can smell you too. Where is my room?"

 

 

Radek took him down the hall to a door. “This is yours.”

Sam opened the door and pulled Radek inside. He pulled the man against him, leaned down and kissed him. Radek responded and soon they were half naked. Sam pulled Radek’s pants down and off him and stood back, admiring the view. Radek blushed.

Sam manhandled him to the bed and pushed him down. Then he pulled his own pants and boxers of and crawled over him. They kissed more, and when they were breathless, Sam pushed on Radek’s legs.

Radek lifted them to give Sam access to him and Sam lined up. He pushed into Radek and they both groaned. Sam bottomed out and then began to fuck Radek like it was going to be the last time he ever got to. Radek just hung on for his life. Sam’s chest was over his face and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. But he didn’t care. It was the first time anyone had really paid any attention to him as a man rather than a physicist and while everyone one around him was fucking he was just getting more frustrated.

Sam felt his knot growing and when it was at its biggest, he thrust it into Radek. Radek gasped and Sam just grinned.

“Hello, my Omega. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“My Alpha,” Radek replied. “I was beginning to think I didn’t have one.”

Sam smiled even brighter as he rolled them onto their sides. “I was feeling the same way about meeting my Omega.”

“You have Dean,” Radek reminded him as he drew on Sam’s chest with his sweat. ‘tezit’

“Dean and Cas are too close,” Sam said, “It’s not like this with him.” Sam looked down at Radek’s fingers. “What does it mean?”

“Mine,” Radek replied.

Sam kissed him. “Mine,” he repeated. “All mine.”

“If you wish, I am all yours.  I don’t know if they have given you all the information yet, but your knot will put me in heat.”

“Oh I know,” Sam told him. “And I intend to make you pregnant as soon as possible.”

“I live and work here on Atlantis so I am safe enough. Except from Rodney, who throws things,” Radak told him.

Sam frowned. “No one throws things at my Omega! I’ll have a chat with him about that.”

“Láska na první pohled,” Radek told him.

Sam looked at him questioningly. “Translation?”

“Love at first sight.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

Next morning Sam was summoned to the Med bay. Dean was in a room on his own but Sam could see through the clear wall that he was in a bad way. “He’s under a force shield to stop him thrashing,” the nurse told him. 

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Alcohol addiction.”

“Yeah, I knew he drank but he’s not an alcoholic.”

“This is what happens when he stops drinking. His body has become dependant on the alcohol.”

Sam called Cas on his com. Cas rushed to the Med bay and stood beside Sam. He wanted to cure him, take away the symptoms, but he couldn’t. He had already tried and failed. He felt helpless, watching Dean suffer.

“We have already cleaned his blood. He’s sedated. He’ll be under 24 hour watch for as long as it takes,” the nurse informed them. 

“How long is that?” Sam asked. 

“It’s different with every patient. Days, perhaps weeks.”

“And what of our child?” Cas asked.

“She’ll most likely be fine. If there is any signs of distress, we’ll transfer her to an artificial womb.”

“She won’t like that,” Cas said. 

The nurse smiled condescendingly. “At this stage she doesn’t like anything. She isn’t aware.” 

Cas frowned. “She is aware. She is aware of everything,. She’s half angel.”

The nurse didn’t reply but went back to her desk where she could monitor Dean and play solitaire.

Cas growled, but Sam touched his arm. “It’ll be okay, Cas. Dean is strong, stronger than anyone I know. And the baby is strong as well. She has your grace.” 

Cas nodded but didn’t look happy at all. “Call me if there is any problem. I have to go find Chuck. I won’t have our baby condemned to die.” Cas vanished. 

Sam refused to leave. He sat in a chair and just waited. He wouldn’t abandon his brother and he didn’t care if he was in the way or not. He nodded off at intervals. Someone brought him food from time to time, he ate it without really tasting it. Once when he came back from the bathroom he found a computer tablet on his chair. On the back of it was a large, rather old sticker that read, ‘This belongs to Dr Radek Zelenka. Steal it and he will turn you into a glowing pillar of salt.’ Sam smiled. He missed his Omega but his brother needed him right now. He opened it and logged in. There was a video from Radek, telling him that he missed Sam but he understood his need to watch over his brother. He signed off saying he loved Sam and their child was fine. Radek was pregnant with their child. Sam wondered about that for awhile. It had only been a few days and yet they already could tell that he was pregnant. 

Once a day a doctor with a strong Scottish accent came in to check on Dean and adjust his sedative. Dean had stopped trying to thrash and had been quiet for more than 24 hours. He released the force shield but ordered that the door must stay locked. He looked at Sam and smiled. “He is doing better than I expected, considering he has been drinking heavily for the better part of 20 years. I know, it’s shocking how an alcoholic can hide it from their family. The body builds up a resistance to the alcohol so he could continue to drink heavily without it showing too much and people just accept their behaviour as normal for them. He might come back to you a changed man, Mr Winchester. You will have to be patient with him,” Carson told Sam. “I suggest you look up some information on the net. There are some very informative videos.”

 

 

“Sam,” Dean moaned as he woke up. “Where’s Cas?” 

Sam shut down the email from Radek that included a video of his Omega in the shower.  “Gone to find Chuck. I think Cas would would fight Chuck to keep this kid. How are you feeling?”

“Rocky. What happened exactly?” 

“Detox,” Sam said. 

“Detox? Hell, I quit drinking, why would I need detoxing?’

“Because you have been drinking too much for too long, Dean. You’re addicted.”

“Fuck that. When can I get out of here? I hate this.”

“I know you do but it’s for the best. Think of it as treatment for your baby.” 

“Yeah, I guess. It is okay, isn’t it? I mean, it isn’t going to have any like, side effects or anything?”

“Yeah. fine, and we intend on keeping it that way. That is why you are going to go through this,” Sam told him. 

Dean got a bitch face but didn’t say anything else. Secretly, he would do anything for this baby.

“The doctor left this laptop for you, with info on what you are going through. He apologised that they don’t have one where the pregnant is an Omega. So just imagine he where it says she.”  

Dean grabbed the laptop with a frown. “Yeah, I guess this is sort of new.” He opened it and read a few pages. 

“Dean...if you are alright, I’d like to go out for a while.” 

Dean looked at the recliner that Sam had been sleeping in and the general mess his brother was in and realised that Sam hadn’t left his side. He smiled at him. “Yeah, go see that Omega of yours. I’m fine here.”  

Sam looked at the multitude of things that Dean was hooked up to and decided that Dean couldn’t go anywhere even if he wanted to. He nodded and grabbed his duffle, throwing his bits and pieces into it and left. 

Dean sighed and went back to reading the information on the laptop. He really wished Cas would come back, he missed him terribly, but he understood that Cas was doing what was best for the baby. 

Radek entered his quarters after dinner to find his Alpha asleep in his bed. He smiled and went to the bed and sat down on it gently. He didn’t want to wake Sam, but he was very happy to have him back. Sam opened his eyes and smiled at his Omega.

 

 

“How is Dean?” Radek asked.

“On the mend. He’ll be fine. I missed you.”

Radek kissed Sam on the forehead. “I missed you too.”

“Have you eaten?” Radek asked. “They are still serving dinner in the dining room.” 

“I’m not hungry,” Sam told him. He grabbed Radek and pulled him on top of him. “Kiss me.”

“You lie. You are hungry,” Radek told him and kissed him. 

“I am hungry,” Sam laughed, “but not for food.” He wrapped his arms around Radek and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

“Let me get rid of these clothes.”  Radek stood up and stripped off and then pulled the bedspread off Sam. “I see you are ready for me.” 

“More than ready,” Sam growled, pushing Radek on his back and moving over him.

“Hmm, your favourite position. Perhaps I should have sent you the kama sutra.”   

“Haven’t heard any complaints out of you,” Sam chuckled. “But if you want me to switch it up, I can.”

“So long as you put my favourite part of you into my favourite part of me, I am happy,” Radek smiled. 

Sam just shoved into him. He groaned and said, “I missed this so much.”

“We are well suited, I think,” Radek said when he got his voice back. 

“Yes, we are. My Omega is perfect for me.”

“But, since you are living here now, I wonder if you might do something for me.”

“Anything, Just ask,” Sam moaned.

“I wish to show you off, my massive Alpha, my protector, my love,” Radek told him. “And I wish for the thrill that I see others have.  Would you perhaps come and find me when you desire and, well, show that I am yours to my team and Rodney?”  

Sam kissed him tenderly. “I’m proud to be your Alpha and I would love for everyone to know. Of course we can do that.”

Radek’s hands gripped Sam’s face and kissed him roughly and with all the strength he had he thrust up against his Alpha. Sam’s knot went into him and they locked. Sam threw his head back and yelled. He came over and over and over again inside his precious Omega.

They were both sticky from Radek’s come when they finally drew apart. Radek pulled a stopwatch out of his bedside drawer and started it. Sam looked at him questioningly.

“I want to see how long it takes me to get you ready for me again,” Radek teased. 

Sam laughed. “Oh, I suspect it won’t be long.”

Radek, cleaned Sam up with wet wipes from a bottle he now kept on his bedside table and when he was satisfied he began licking his favourite part of Sam. Sam moaned, “See? I knew it wouldn’t take long.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean begins teaching, Sam goes out on a mission, Radek gets the better of Rodney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwerinos

Dean finally got out of medical and Sam took him to his quarters. Dean had lost some weight and looked a little pale but the staff in medical had assured him that Dean was safe to leave. When they got there, Sam told Dean that he had been assigned to fight the mutants.

“What the fuck! I can fight too!”

“No pregnant Omegas are allowed in the field. I’m sure they will find something else for you to do,” Sam assured him.

“I’m not happy with them separating us,” Dean told him. 

“They aren’t trying to separate us, Dean. I have seen you every day you were in medical,” Sam told him. 

The door buzzer sounded and Dean opened the door. “Mr Winchester?” Ronon asked. 

 

 

Both Sam and Dean said “Yes?”

Ronon looked momentarily confused. “Uh Dean Winchester?”

Dean smiled. “That would be me.”

Ronon looked him up and down. “I was rather hoping it would be him,” Ronon said. “I’m to show you where you will be teaching us how to fight mutants. And help you work out a program and schedule.” He thrust his hand out. “Ronon Dex.”

Sam was quick to say, “My brother is a better fighter than I am.”

Dean shook Ronon’s hand. “Glad to meet you. I’ll be ready tomorrow.”

Ronon looked from Sam to Dean and back again. He just nodded, saying he’d return in the morning.

“Here that, Sammy? I’m going to teach!” Dean beamed.

Sam bowed to Dean. “Sensei.”

Dean smiled, “Damn right! Taught you everything you know.”

“Even how to piss in the toilet,” Sam replied. “Mother.” 

“Bitch!”

“Jerk,” Sam laughed. “Do you need anything? I kind of need to get back to Radek.” Dean said he was fine.

“I want a family dinner and a formal introduction to your bride,” Dean told him. 

“You got it, bro. How about tomorrow night?”

“Get out of here. I’m going for a walk and then I’m going to sleep in a proper bed,” Dean told him. 

Dean felt a lot better in the morning. He just finished getting ready when there was a knock on the door. Ronon stood there, looking as mean as he did yesterday.

“I am here to show you where you’re going to teach.”

The area was huge. Men and women in uniforms were lining the floor in mats. There was a wall full of weapons. 

Dean walked around, looking everything over. Ronon leaned against a wall, watching him.

“OK!” Dean yelled. “First rule of fight club….” No one laughed. Dean muttered, “Tough room.”

“The first rule is no killing yourself or anyone else in the room. Especially, no killing me.”

People gathered around. These were professionals and Dean was suddenly nervous. What could he teach people who had been taught everything about fighting. Then it occurred to him. 

“I’m not here to teach you how to fight. You already know that. I am here to teach you to fight dirty. Mutants aren’t trained. They don’t give a shit about rules, or maneuvers or how you have been trained. They just want to spread the virus and if you get in the way they will not hesitate to kill you in anyway possible. They usually have the strength to tear a human limb from limb and they aren’t squirmish. You are all Augments, so use your strength. Are there any Omegas here?” 

Everyone glanced about. “Just you,” someone said. 

“OK,” Dean said. “Let’s start by showing me your worst. You and you, try to kill each other. But DON’T kill each other.” 

Ronon was smiling as he pushed away from the wall and left the room.

Sheppard looked up as Ronon entered his office.  “So how is he doing?”

Ronon said, “I think he’ll work out just fine. He’s teaching them how to fight dirty, and that is just what they need to learn.”

“Yeah, we are supposed to be trained how to kill and how to stay alive, but the military really have too many rules. I expect we will have a few in the infirmary with this Winchester guy,” Sheppard replied. 

Ronon barked out a harsh laugh. “I’m sure, but at least they’ll be alive.”

 

 

“He sent me a request in the middle of the night,” Sheppard said. “He wants a 6 foot deep trench filled with animal guts. Heaven knows what he wants it for.”

Ronon grinned. “Maybe he wants to throw some of the recruits in for fun. He looks like he’d get a kick out of that.”

“Possibly,” Sheppard replied. “I have been making some enquiries about this guy. He apparently spent 40 years in hell, was trained by hell’s best torturer as a torturer, and the Winchesters are something of a legend among the ‘hunters’, guys whose life work is hunting down demons and mutants and other supernatural beings. Stuff I’ve never heard of.” 

Ronon looked at Sheppard with an odd look on his face. “Hell? As in the actual Hell? I thought that was just a tale told to children to make them behave.”

“You know that guy Castiel, he one who keeps popping in and out of here? He’s an Angel. I mean an actual angel.  Apparently, there’s a heaven as well as a hell.”

Ronon just shook his head. “Learn something new every day, as you humans say.”

“Augment, thank you. And you were as much human as any of us. Just born on a different planet,” Sheppard pointed out. 

Ronon frowned. “So you say.” With that, he left.

Sam kissed Radek before joining a team headed out to track down a group of mutants that were causing havoc in Rome. Ronon joined them along with Daniel Jackson, Colonel Mitchell, Teyla, and Teal’c.  “Wait a minute,” Sam said. “Aren’t you an Omega?” he asked Daniel.

“AlphaOmega,” Daniel replied. “Which means I outrank you.” 

Rodney had been watching Sam and Radek. He heard Sam tell Radek that he loved him, and Radek told Sam to come back safe. Radek turned and saw Rodney. He walked over to him. “That’s my Alpha, Sam Winchester.” 

Rodney just sniffed and said, “Awfully tall, isn’t he. How does that even work?”

Radek smirked. “Well, very well.”

Rodney glanced up at Shep in his office. 

“No need to feel inadequate, McKay. Sheppard is a fine Alpha,” Radek said. 

Rodney looked at Radek angrily. “I do not feel inadequate! At least my Alpha is in charge of Atlantis!” 

 

 

“I have my Alpha to myself. I am enough for him. He isn’t interested in any other Omega,” Radek replied. 

“Well, aren’t you just the special one!” Rodney turned and walked away.

Radek grinned wildly, almost laughing. Yes, he felt special. He didn’t have Rodney’s insecurities. He didn’t feel he had anything to prove. And now he had finally gotten the smug Rodney McKay. He knew that Rodney would give him hell over it but he expected that. Despite all their bickering and disagreements they were still friends and he knew that deep down Rodney was happy, for Radek, and with his own life. 

 

Sam was following orders from the team leader but they really didn’t make much sense to him. They were hunting mutants, not playing hide and seek. Sam wasn’t impressed at all, but he knew he needed to keep his mouth shut for the time being. They had been going in circles for almost an hour now. Sam looked at Ronon, who had a look of disgust on his face to match how Sam felt.

Ronon growled to Mitchell, “We’re never going to find them this way.”

Mitchell just stood tall and said, “You think you can do any better?’

Sam smiled. Ronon pointed at Sam and said, “I bet he could.”

“Ronon, Teyla take the jolly green giant to that side of the street. Jackson, Teal’c and I will take this side,” he replied. “Bloody civilians,” he muttered under his breath forgetting that they could all still hear him. Technically, both Teal’c and Daniel were civilians and they had worked with Mitchell for years. Daniel wasn’t quite sure why he was along for the mission. There was no linguistics or archeology involved. He just seemed to be there because he was on Mitchell’s team. 

Sam and Ronon walked ahead of Teyla, who was watching their backs. Sam muttered to Ronon, “They aren’t going to be here. If I was a mutant, I’d go there,” indicating an abandoned building on the next block. Ronon nodded and changed directions, heading for the building.

When they got there, Ronon put a finger to his lips to signal quiet and listened. He nodded and they went in search of a door. When they found one, Sam counted down from three to one on his fingers and they burst in.

They had the element of surprize with them, but they were badly outnumbered. Ronon took out the first two that came at him, but Teyla was attacked by three as was Sam. One of the mutants grabbed Sam by the throat, choking him. Sam couldn’t breathe. He instinctively held out an hand and made a chokling motion with it. The mutant’s eyes bugged out and he let go of Sam’s throat and fell down dead. Then seeing Teyla being held down by three assailants Sam mentally threw one of them away, but all three were thrown across the room. Distracted and in a panic over his abilities returning stronger than ever, Sam didn’t react fast enough when several attacked him. They pinned him down and he could hear more than feel his bones being broken. It wasn’t until his survival instincts took over that he could fight back effectively. Suddenly he roared and every rogue augment and mutant was thrown back by a strong invisible hand hitting walls and pillars and crumbling to the floor dead or close to it. 

Ronon ran to him and tapped his com. “Medical emergency! Get us out of here!” 

Sam came to in Medical with a very upset Radek next to his bed. His bones were set and already healing, and the pain was slight. He reached a hand out to Radek and said, “Hey baby. I’m fine.”

“No, you are not fine! You scared me and put stress on our baby. You will not do this again. You will not come back to me unconscious and hurt,” Radek ranted at Sam. “I will not have it. You have responsibility.” His accent got thicker the longer he spoke. 

Sam winced at Radek’s obvious distress. “Ok, I get it. I need you to calm down. I’m fine now, and I hear what you’re saying to me. Please, Radek, think of the baby. You need to calm down for me.”

Radek took a shaky breath and then a deeper one. Tears leaked out his eyes. Sam put a hand to Radek’s cheek and wiped them away with his thumb. “I love you. I’m sorry, I just…” he trailed off, thinking about his abilities and how much they had fucked up his life before. “I guess I sort of scared myself.”

Radek kissed him and put his forehead to Sam’s forehead. “Talk to me. Tell me what scared my giant powerful Medved,” Radek said quietly.

Sam sighed. “I uh, used to have a problem. It’s a long story but I was addicted to demon blood. It gave me certain abilities…” He paused to look at Radek, hoping he wasn’t freaking out. He wasn’t. He looked curious. 

“Your abilities have returned, yes? Something happened to trigger them?” Radek asked. 

Sam just nodded. “Yeah, I got attacked and choked a mutant with just the power of my mind. Then I threw a bunch of them doing the same thing. It just… flashbacks, you know?”

“But this is good. No demon blood. Just Augmented mind,” Radek told him. “I will not worry so much.”

Sam smiled. “I fucking love you baby. You are my strength. Now, when can I get out of here and take you to our quarters and…” He trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Show me your strength? I think you have been holding back,” Radek winked. “I am Augment too. I do not break so easily.” 

Sam growled, and yelled, “I want to be released! Now!” A nurse came to his bed and checked him. 

“You can go to your quarters but rest.” With a laugh, Sam jumped up and grabbed Radek’s hand. “Oh yeah, I’ll get plenty of rest.”

“I will make sure he does not get out of bed for several hours,” Radek told the nurse.

 

The giant of a man stood directly in front of Dean trying to use his size to intimidate him. But Dean had grown up with Sam and Sam had just grown bigger as he got older so size didn’t bother Dean. The little brother whose diapers he had changed and had held in his arms to feed him his bottle never seemed to stop growing. So, Dean stood his ground. The guy tried lunging at him but Dean just stepped aside and the guy went past and fell down. Scrambling to his feet the man charged with an Alpha roar. But before he could tackle Dean he flew up into the air and hung there. Some of the trainees turned to look at Sylar who was standing in the doorway. 

“Didn’t you read the memo? Dean Winchester is off limits,” Sylar said. “The first Augment baby must be protected at all costs.”  

“I won’t be taught by a fucking Omega!” the man screamed, flailing about trying to get down. 

“I’m a fucking Omega. Want to fight me?” Sylar asked. “I promise I won’t kill you.”

Dean laughed, “Put him down, Sylar, I think he gets the idea.” He looked at the man still flailing in the air. “You did get it, right?”

The guy nodded and Sylar let him down, but just a little too quickly and the guy fell down again.

“I’m here to add a bit of mutant ability to the lessons. The General thinks they need an unbreakable opponent,” Sylar told Dean. “I promised not to kill but I didn’t say anything about maiming.” Sylar got a wicked grin on his face. Dean imagined him as a black cat picking his teeth with a canary feather.

“So, anyone else want to try taking me on?” Dean smiled at the group. The guy picked himself off the floor, grumbling but went back and took his place. No one stepped up so Dean pointed at one of them and said, “You. Come here.”

The young woman pointed to herself. “Me?” she asked in a squeaky voice. 

“Yes, you. Your file says you have instinctive psychic abilities. Prepare to defend yourself,” Dean said. He turned to look at Sylar. “Maim her, just a little bit.”

Sylar smiled and walked up to her. He just looked at her, and she fell to the floor. “So much for instinct,” Sylar smirked. He helped her up and said, “Do you know what you did wrong?”

She shook her head. “You left yourself open. Mentally. You really need to learn some shielding.”

“And so we have today’s lesson. Shielding, mentally and physically.” 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas finds Dean, Radek has some news for Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

Ronon stood in Shep’s office with the General. “Winchester took lead and found the nest. Mitchell was looking in all the wrong places. He has abilities like Sylar and Petrelli. I don’t think he knew cause he was really surprised and it left him open to attack, but he recovered quickly and saved us,” Ronon reported. 

Shep looked at the General. “Sounds like we need to make Sam Winchester lead with his own team.” O’Neill nodded.”As long as he has control over his abilities.”

“I want to be on his team,” Ronon said. 

“Done,” Shep said. 

“I’ll ask Petrelli to train him, make sure he has a good handle on his abilities.” Jack said. 

“We still need Petrelli in the Infirmary,” Shep mentioned. 

“Sylar, then.” 

“Do you think he can be trusted,” Sheppard asked.

“No, but he won’t hold back. Winchester will either be dead or well trained. My bet is well trained,” Jack told them. 

“I’d prefer that to dead,” Shep said. “I don’t think his brother would take it well.”

“All the worse for us if Dean died. I don’t think even Sylar and Petrelli combined could stop him from destroying Atlantis. We would be a mushroom cloud in the ocean,” Jack said. “Not to mention what that angel of his would do.”

“Speaking of which, I sent Sylar to help Dean train the recruits. Just an added precaution for Dean and the baby.” Shep told them.

“That baby is super important, or so I am told. Khan doesn’t exactly give away information,” Jack replied. “But I’m sure it has something to do with it being the first, and half angel.”

 

Over the next couple of months, Sam lead his own team on missions to protect the humans from rogue augments and mutants while Dean just got bigger and bigger. Then came the day that the equipment that Dean had asked for was ready. Sylar led the alphas of the base that they had been training out onto one of the docks. A metal tank had been set up and the contents stunk. There was a ladder up the side. 

“One at a time you will climb the ladder into the tank. You will walk to the other end and climb out. Anyone over 6 foot will be required to immerse your head completely. If you don’t you will have to do it again. Failure to go into the tank means that you will have to start training again with the new class. Failure to come out of the tank, will mean you are dead. I suggest you don’t breath in or open your mouth. I suggest that if you need to stop to breath try to get to the surface and breath in through your mouth. As a safety measure you will put on the harnesses provided and if you are not out of the tank in two minutes we will pull you out,” Dean told them. “Good luck and it has been nice knowing you.”  

They looked around, and muttered. One guy yelled, “Why do we need to do this anyway?”

“Because you need to know what it is like to be drowning in mutant guts. If you panic you will die,” Dean replied. 

One by one, they climbed the ladder. Some jumped in, some gagged and some threw up. But they all went in. Only one woman needed to be pulled out and only one man over 6 feet failed to immerse his head but they were successful the second time around. When they were done, they looked bad and smelled worse, but they were proud of themselves.

Dean nodded and they were all hosed off.  

“What do you think, Gab? All pass?” Dean asked. Sylar nodded. “Go change. We meet in the mess hall in 1 hour. Bring your Omegas and other halves if you have them.” 

As they walked back inside, Dean clapped Gab on the shoulder. “Thanks for having my back, man.”

“Thank you for preventing me from killing them all,” Gab replied. 

“There were moments when I wanted to,” Dean told him.  

 

 

Castiel managed to scare the hell out of everyone in the Atlantis Gateroom when he appeared looking for Dean. From his office high above the gateroom, Sheppard stood up, gazing down at the angel. “Holy shit! We have angered heaven itself,” he exclaimed.

Cas just cocked his head to the side and said, “Where is Dean?”

“Not much for small talk, are you?” Sheppard said, as he ran down the stairs.

Cas just squinted his eyes and said, “Dean.”

“Um...can you put the pointy thing away?” Shep asked.

Cas just shrugged and his angel blade disappeared. “There. Now get me Dean.”

“This way.”  Sheppard lead him to where Dean was sitting out on one of the balconies enjoying the view and sea breeze. When he saw Sheppard and his angel coming, he jumped up and ran to hug Cas. Sheppard went back to work.

“Cas! You found us!” Dean had been a bit worried about the whole ‘cloaked’ thing.

“I always find you, Dean,” Cas replied. He leant in to whisper in Dean’s ear. “I reached out to our child and she told me where to find her.” He looked down at Dean’s baby bump and put his hand on it. “How are you and my child?”

 

 

“Great! They tried to do a ultrasound but the machine blew up. And it is growing far faster than expected. But I feel great,” Dean replied.

“That is because of the child’s grace,” Cas said.

“Kinda figured it was something like that,” Dean said. “Come on, let’s go to my quarters.” He pulled Cas by the hand.

But Cas instead pulled Dean over to the railing to stare out at the ocean. “Let us contemplate God’s creation first.”

“Hang on, you said she let you know where to find me...she?” Dean asked. Cas smiled.

“Yes, she. We are having a daughter, Dean. A beautiful girl child. I sought revelation and God blessed her. The Angels will no longer seek to destroy the children of Angels. It is God’s word and must be obeyed. She will not be born an abomination.”

Dean rubbed his eyes. “That is a huge relief, Cas. I didn’t like the idea that we had to hide her. Good old Chuck.”

“She will be protected and she has already received her station among Angels. She will be the protector of the Augments, as her vessel is an Augment.

“She’s...she’s an Angel?” Dean put his hand on his belly. “I am carrying an Ange!?”

Cas put his hand over Dean’s. “Yes, she’s an Angel and an Augment, both. She will be the protector.”

Dean was feeling a little overwhelmed. He felt tears in his eyes but quickly brushed them away before anyone but Cas saw.

“How is Sam?”

“He’s continuing to hunt.  He’s part of a team with other Augments. Two Colonels, an alien, and a geek. They even have a team name.  SG-1.” Cas smiled at that. “They won’t let me fight anymore,” Dean said wistfully.

“I am glad of that, Dean. You have no business putting yourself in harm’s way anymore.”

“Not being useless, though.  I am training hunters,” Dean told him.

“You could never be useless, Dean. Even if you never did a thing except grow our child.” Cas told him, kissing him lightly.

“They really protect me here. One of the Alphas got angry when I corrected him in one of the classes, didn’t like being trained by a non-military Omega. Just about everyone in the class got between us and the Alpha got ‘disciplinary action’ whatever that means. They pretty much let me do whatever I like here.”  Dean was wearing maternity Jeans and his own creation, pregnancy flannel. Cas smiled at the outfit.

“Yeah, yeah, I know I look like a freak. It’s all that fits me now, and I’m just getting bigger.” Dean laughed.

“You are happier without the alcohol,” Cas told him.

“Don’t rub it in,” Dean replied. “Drying out was not easy. There is a bar here but they won’t serve me.”

“And they better not!” Cas exclaimed. “No harm must come to my child.”

Dean scowled, but said, “And no harm will come to  _ our  _ child, Cas, stop your worrying. Are you about ready to come to my quarters and show me how much you missed me?”

“You used to have more restraint with me.”

“No, I used to be terrified of fucking you.”  

“Dean, we can...I believe the term is switch. You must miss being dominant in sexual encounters.”

Dean just grinned, “Nah, I kind of like it when you top me Cas. I don’t need to fuck you to be satisfied sexually. Anyway, I’m pregnant and hormonal and horny as hell. Come on.”

Cas laughed.  It had been a wondrous time since he saw Dean last. The Angels had not only discovered that Castiel was one of the few who had met God, and God spoke directly to him, God had ordered them hands off Cas’ kids. But he had missed Dean.  Cas tried to keep his ego in check. He allowed Dean to pull him away.

Sam sensed the Augment behind him but he was too busy trying to stop the one in front of him from skewering him with the lamp post that he had uprooted from the sidewalk. The Augment behind him made himself known by jamming a knife into Sam’s calf.  Sam screamed and went down. His team mates were busy with the other members of the gang but managed to surround Sam long enough to call for beam up.

“Damn it!” Colonel Sam yelled. “There are just too many of them and too few of us.”  

“Augmentation exaggerates the bad as well as the good, Colonel,” Dr Beckett reminded her as he watched his orderlies help Sam onto the examination bed. The wound had already healed around the knife. Turning to Sam, Beckett said, “This is going to hurt. I’ll give you something for the pain.”

Sam growled, “I’ve had worse. Just yank it out and put on a bandaid, Doc.”

“I’m the doctor here and I will tell you what treatment you require,” Beckett told him and suddenly yanked the knife out. The pain kicked in a few seconds after the action, but it was short lived and left only an ache behind.

Sam sighed. It was one of the best things about being an Augment. The healing quickly. After a few more minutes, he tried the leg and could stand on it.

“Sam, Sam, Mitchell, Teal’C,” O’Neill said as he entered the Atlantis Infirmary. He then smiled at Daniel who hugged him. “I hope the four of you are looking after my geek.”

“As always, General,” Colonel Sam replied.

“How did it go out there?” O’Neill asked Colonel Sam.

“I’m ready for plan B,” she replied.

“Hmmm...I am still concerned about the property damage of plan B,” O’Neill told them.

“Plan B?” Sam asked.

“As in burn. Plan B is to carry flamethrowers. We kneecap the gang members and set them on fire. Then take them out execution style,” Mitchell said. Both Sam’s and Daniel’s expression spoke volumes about how they disliked plan B. “The bigger the gangs get the more dangerous they become and we can’t afford to let them get organized.”

“Government by force of strength,” Daniel said.

“Exactly,” the General replied.

“It is still somewhat...inhumane to set fire to someone alive,” Daniel said.

“We are working on plan D,” Colonel Sam told Daniel.

“What happened to C?” Sam asked.

“D as in disintegrate,” O’Neill explained. Jack put his arm around Daniel’s shoulders and lead them out.

 

 

Less than an hour later Sam was lying in his bed with Radak. “Do you know anything about Plan D?”

“Yes. I am on the research team for Plan D.”

“Can you tell me about it?”

“We are trying to reprogram a teleporter to dissipate the subject rather than rematerialize them. I am not comfortable with working to produce a weapon,” Radak told Sam.  “An alternate plan, plan S, is not desirable as well.”

“S?” Sam asked.

“Space. We teleport them into space.”

Sam looked horrified, but he guessed that it was a less painful way to go than carving the Augment up into pieces which sometimes tried to reconnect. “There is no easy way to kill an Augment,” Sam commented.

“Sam...I have something to tell you.”

“Hmmm?”

Radak took Sam’s hand and placed it on his lower abdomen. “I’m pregnant,” Radek told him.

Sam’s eyes lit up. He rubbed his hand over Radek’s belly. “My child,” Sam said in amazement. He kissed Radek. “Mine, my Omega.”

“I know it is not the Augment way, but it can be no one else’s child, Sam. I am yours,” Radak told him.

“Fuck the Augment way,” Sam said, “You’re mine and that is just how it is. I love you, Radek.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer, Maze and Crowley show up at Atlantis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

“Colonel, we have a speed boat headed straight for us. Three occupants.”

“Any ID on the boat?” Sheppard asked. 

“No Sir. But the are broadcasting on our frequency. They want to speak to the Winchesters.”

Sheppard walked past the man into the control Room. “Identify yourself.”

“I’m Mazikeen. We are coming up to your floating city now. Where can we dock?”

Shep turned to the crewmember who had first spotted the boat. “Give them directions on where to dock. I’ll get the Winchesters.” He tapped his com and told Sam they had company coming and to bring Dean with him.

Sam, Dean and Cas met the boat, along with Sheppard  and a couple of security men.

“Well, isn’t this nice, a whole floating city complete with invisibility shield and security guards,” Lucifer said. 

Maze smiled at the guards who struggled not to smile back. 

“Well isn’t this nice, a boat load of dicks and demons,” Dean said.

“I take it you know these people?” Shep asked Sam.

“Colonel, meet Lucifer Morningstar, aka the Devil, his demon, Mazikeen, and Crowley, King of Hell.”

“You told them how to find you?” Shep asked.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Luci said. “Of course he didn’t. Crowley can always find you. That is his job after all. Maybe you could put your clothes back on, Maze. Your bikini seems to be distracting these nice men from their jobs.” 

Maze just smirked, but pulled on some leather pants. Shep was at a loss as to what to say to any of it.

“So, what are you doing here, Lucifer? What do you want?” Cas asked them.

“And good to see you too Moose, Squirrel, Dean’s pet,” Crowley said. “Been busy.” Crowley poked Dean’s belly. Crowley went flying off the dock into the water. 

“Do not touch my Omega or our child, Crowley,” Cas growled.

“Yeah, I got that. Should have known you would be an Alpha,” Crowley coughed as he clambered back into the boat. 

“We have a locale on the imposter, brother,” Lucifer told Cas, completely ignoring Crowley. 

“And exactly what do you expect us to do about that?” Sam asked him.

“He’s here,” Maze replied. 

“On Atlantis? How the hell did that happen?” Dean said.

“We’ve been taking in Augments,” Shep told them. 

“So, how do we locate him on a city with millions of people in it?” Dean asked.

“We don’t exactly have millions,” Shep replied. “And at the moment everyone has to come to the mess to eat so eventually he will have to turn up there.” 

“If he eats,” Lucifer said. “We don’t exactly know what he is at the moment.”

“Strong, if what he is. Extremely strong and he has wings,” Crowley said as he dripped onto the dock.

“Or the illusion of wings,” Maze added.

“Well, I am not leaving until I find him. How dare he impersonate me,” Lucifer complained. 

“You’re the Devil…” Shep muttered. 

“I’m not evil!” Lucifer yelled. “I’m just a supporter of free will for angels. I didn’t create hell.  I’m just the warden. You don’t put prisoners in charge of the prison.”  

“Makes sense,” Shep replied. 

“Well, at least one of you understands,” Lucifer grumbled.

“Enough! So do you think he eats? I mean, he is trying to pass as human as far as we know, right?” Sam asked.

“Yes, but what does he eat?” Crowley frowned. 

“Had any missing people reported lately?” Sam asked Shep.

“No, but we have been understaffed and rather busy so we can’t keep tabs on everyone,” Shep replied. 

Lucifer looked disgusted. “I doubt he’s eating people. I mean, he couldn’t and expect to go unnoticed for any length of time.”

“We don’t know how long he has been here,” Crowley pointed out. 

“True,” Lucifer agreed. “I suppose it’s possible…”

Shep shivered. “If there is even the possibility that he eats people, I want him found pronto!”

They began to walk into the hall leading to the control center. Crowley was still dripping a little but no one even paid any mind to him. 

“Do you think I could get some dry clothes?” Crowley asked. 

Shep signalled one of the guards.”This way, Sir,” he said.

“Maze, do your thing,” Lucifer said when they got to the Control Room. 

“My thing?”

“Yes, you know the computer thing,” Lucifer said.

“I don’t know anything about computers this complicated.”

“You fixed my laptop.”

“I took it to the repair shop.”

“Oh, my estimation of your value just dropped a notch.”

Shep sighed. “Get me a list of all the newcomers,” He told a crewman. 

“Yes Sir!”

They waited while the list came up. “See any familiar names?” Shep asked.

“Jann Iblis,” Lucifer said. “I can’t believe he stole another of my names! Oh he is going to be punished into the void for this.” 

“But at least now we know what he is,” Maze said. 

“Unless he is just borrowing that name as well.” 

“Whoa! Would someone like to fill humans in?” Dean complained. 

Lucifer turned and looked at Dean’s belly. “I think you would have had enough filling already. I thought it took longer that that to get that developed?” 

“Lucifer!” Cas got between them. 

“Who is Jann Iblis?” Sam asked.

“Well, Iblis is one of my names, but Jann is the master of the Jinn.”

“He’s a Jinn?” Dean asked.

“Possibly,” Cas said. 

“Possibly?” Dean asked.

“We won’t know until we find him. This is a big place. He could be anywhere,” Luci replied. 

“If he isn’t human we might be able to detect him on our scanners,” Shep said. He nodded at one of the crew who was sitting behind one of the computer consoles. 

“I’m picking up unusual energy readings. 4 in the Control room, one nearby and another in the west tower.”

“The west tower? But there is no power to the west tower. There is no reason for anyone to be there,” Sheppard said. 

“Then that is most likely be our man,” Sam said. 

“Then let’s go get him,” Lucifer said.

“You don’t want to wait for Crowley?” Dean asked. 

“Crowley? Why? He’s just my secretary.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

They headed to the west tower, with several security. When they got there, the paused at the base.

 

 

“How do we want to do this?” Sam asked. 

“I guess we go floor by floor,” Shep answered. “Quietly.”

“There are 30 floors,” one of the guards pointed out. 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to split up,” Lucifer said, “you have no idea of what this being is capable of. I think we’ll just have to hope he’s not on the top floor.”

“You stay here,” Cas told Dean. 

“The fuck I will! I’m in this just as much as you are, Cas.”

“Can you walk up 30 floors of stairs?” Cas asked. 

Dean looked angry, but he answered, “Ok, Cas, you made your point. I’ll stay here and make sure he doesn't get away if he gets past you.”

Shep told two security guards to stay with Dean, much to Cas’ relief.

“When that useless clerk finally catches up, tell him to stay here and help protect the exit,” Lucifer said. 

After looking around on the ground floor, they started climbing to the second floor. When they got there, Shep used a hand to tell half of the group to go one way and the other half went the other. They used hand held scanners to look for the energy source. 

 

 

When they met up again where they started, they went up to the next floor and repeated the process. It was on the 23rd floor that they finally picked up the unusual energy source. 

Lucifer turned to see Lucifer. 

“I was wondering when you would show up?” 

“You filthy imposter!” Lucifer yelled at Lucifer. “How dare you pretend to me be?”

“And you brought the Moose…”

Sam just frowned. “Yeah, Luci, it’s me.” 

“How does it feel to know that Chuck left you to rot in a cage with a pretender?” 

“Chuck and I worked that out. But you deserved to be in that cage. You still do,” Sam replied.

“I suppose I can’t blame you for that. I did try to destroy your world. But you see, if the planet didn’t exist, then I get to go home. Wouldn’t you like to go home Sataniel?”

“No, I wouldn’t. I happen to like it here. And you don’t get to call me that. You’re just a demon. A conjuror. Nothing more than a mind altering drug,” Lucifer replied. “Tell me your name!” Lucifer said in his mind penetrating voice. 

“Jann,” he replied without even meaning to speak. 

“Tell me what you are doing here,” Lucifer persisted. 

“I am going to blow up the Naquada generators to destroy the planet.”

“What have you done?” Lucifer demanded. 

But this time the pretender shook his head and laughed. “Not so easy.” 

Lucifer extended his arm and flung the pretender out the supposedly unbreakable window to fall 23 floors to the metal ground outside the building. They all ran to the window, all except Lucifer, and looked down. There was a crumpled form lying at the bottom. Dean and Crowley stood next to him, looking up. 

“With his host body dead, he could transfer to anyone,” Sam said.

“No, he can’t.” Lucifer held out his hand and showed a ball of swirling black gas. “I have him here. Maze, a receptacle of some kind, please.” 

Maze searched around and found a box. She emptied its content onto the floor and took out her knives. She slashed symbols into the box. 

“Do you by any chance know any binding spells off by heart?” Lucifer asked Sam.

Sam nodded, took a knife from Maze and made a cut across his palm. He dipped his finger in the blood and drew some symbols on the box, next to the slashes Maze made. She held the box open in front of Lucifer and he blew on the ball making it fly straight into the box. 

“Now, only father can release him,” Lucifer said. 

Shep was standing back with his team staring. Lucifer turned and walked past him, putting a finger under his chin to close Shep’s mouth. “Now I need a drink. Please tell me this place has a bar.”

Maze tucked the box under her arm and followed Lucifer. 

“You look disappointed,” Sam said. 

“I was hoping for more resistance, a chance to use my knives, a bit of yelling in pain, and begging for mercy,” Maze replied. 

Sam chuckled as he followed her out. Then came Cas and the rest of the security team followed Shep. When they got to the bottom, Dean and Crowley were still standing next to the body.

“I suggest cremation with a few spells to disperse any energy that might be left behind,” Lucifer said. 

“Oh sure, we’ll just burn the body,” Shep said sarcastically. “And where do you propose we do that?’

Dean smiled. “We’ve got a lot of experience doing just that. Just need an open area and a lot of wood.”

“Wood?” Shep asked. “Does this place look like it’s made of wood?”

“He’s still in shock,” Lucifer told Dean. “Just let the nice hunters take care of it. You have to get your experts on checking your Naquada generators, whatever they are.”  

Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder. “Let’s round up some unused furniture, that oughta do it.”

“There are plenty of dead trees inside,” Maze told Dean. 

“Just need a couple of axes then.”

“Will you be going back to Hell now?” Castiel asked Lucifer.

“Will you stop making little abominations?” Lucifer asked Castiel.

“Do you get the impression that none of the Angels like any other Angel?” Dean asked Sam. 

“We kinda got that impression before,” Sam answered. “They are awfully snarky with one another.”

“It’s the lack of sex. Why do you think I like this planet so much. Well, that’s one of the reasons,” Lucifer said. 

“So whose body is that?” Dean asked.

“Mine.”

“Whose was it before?”

“Mine. I don’t need to possess a host,” Lucifer told him. “But mostly it is an illusion because people freak out when they see the real me.”  

“It was pretty impressive,” Dean admitted. 

“Thank you.”

A couple of security officers gave them two axes. They started off following Maze in search of dead trees. Almost every landing in the stairs had a large pot with a dead tree in it. Some were too hard even for the axes. “Been here a long time by the look of it,” Maze said. “When we have warmed our hands on the pretender, care to warm other parts with a bit of friction?” 

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. “Sorry, we’re both spoken for,” Sam laughed.

Maze shrugged. “You can invite them too.”

Both Sam and Dean smiled but declined her offer. “I’m sure you can find someone who is free.”

“And I was thinking that you hunters were fun,” she muttered. 

“We used to be,” Dean smiled. “But that was before the virus.”

“I thought that made you hornier?”

“Yeah, it does. But it also makes me bonded to just one Alpha,” Dean said,

“And just one Omega for me,” Sam added.

Maze frowned. “I thought Augments weren’t monogamous?”

Dean shook his head. “We aren’t supposed to be, but I guess Sam and I are just unique.”

“I would bleed for you, Sam,” she offered.

Before Dean could say a word, Sam shook his head. “I don’t need that anymore. Thanks for the offer, but I’ll have to pass.”

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has the baby, but is in for a surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

Sam, Dean and the two security guards who helped them were walking back towards the section of the city that had power so that they could catch a lift to the dining hall when Dean suddenly buckled. Sam grabbed him.

“What’s the matter? Dean, are you okay?”

“Man, you wet yourself,” one of the other men said. Dean’s jeans were soaked through.

Dean gasped out, “Sam, get Cas. My water just broke and I think I’m in labor.”

One of the security men called for medical help and Sam tapped his com and told Cas to meet them in the infirmary. Instead of sending a medical team to Dean, they had the Phoenix teleport both Sam and Dean to the infirmary. 

Cas ran in calling for Dean. The nurse shushed him and pointed to a bed where the curtains were drawn. Cas rushed to find Dean in a bed, holding his belly and groaning.

“Cas, the baby’s coming. I just wish…” he doubled over in pain. 

Cas put two fingers to Dean’s forehead and took away as much of the pain as he could. Dean laid back catching his breath. “Thanks, angel, that’s better.”

Cas put a hand on Dean’s belly and looked thoughtful. “She is fine. It will be a few hours before she is born.”

“Hours?” Dean asked. “I have to go through this for hours?”

Cas smiled. “Dean, some women are in labor for two days. This will be an easy birth compared to that. Only a few more hours and we’ll have our little girl in our arms.”

Dean’s hand clamped onto Castiel’s. “You are not going anywhere,” he said firmly. “If I have to go through this for hours, so do you.” 

Cas kissed him. “Of course I won’t go anywhere. I am here for you and our daughter. I love you, Dean.”

After three hours, the contractions were coming fast now. The doctor pulled a stool in between Dean’s legs in the stirrups and pulled up the sheet covering him. “It’s time to push.”

Cas got behind Dean and helped him to sit up, and Dean pushed as hard as he could. He fell back, panting. Soon, the doctor said to push again and they repeated the procedure. Just when Dean felt as if he couldn’t push anymore, the doctor told them the head was out. 

That spurred Dean on and another huge push and the baby was out. She cried lustily.

The doctor let Cas cut the cord and then handed the baby to a nurse to clean up. She kept crying all through the proceedings. But when she was bundled up and handed to Cas, she quieted immediately. 

Dean grinned. “She likes you.”

Cas smiled. “No, she loves me. And she loves you too.” He handed the bundle to Dean.

Dean looked down into the face of his daughter and his heart did a flip. “Hey little one, I’m your daddy.”

A nurse asked what the baby’s name was.

“Sariel,” Dean said. 

*What the hell!? Castiel, I’m a baby?* Cas heard in his head. 

Cas smiled. “Yes, Sariel, you are a baby. You have to grow up just like everyone else. Be patient,” he said back to her.

Dean looked at Cas strangely. “What? You speak baby?”

Cas said, “Yes, I do, Dean. She is half angel after all.”

“Angel or not, she is my little girl. I love you angel and you will have as normal a childhood as I can give you. You will never be left alone or hungry or having to fight demons on your own. You won’t be a hunter’s child like me and Sammy. I promise you that.”

Cas put a hand over Dean’s hand and squeezed. “I’m very proud of you, Dean. Thank you for our daughter.”

“Probably need to let Sammy know that she’s here,” Dean said and yawned. “Fuck, that was hard work!”

“You’re exhausted. You should sleep now.”

“Won’t she need feeding?” Dean asked. He hadn’t really been paying too much attention in the prenatal classes. “I’m not exactly equipped.”

“I’ll wake you for the first feeding. We have everything you need,” the nurse told him. “And I will stay with you in case you have any problems.”

Dean nodded sleepily and closed his eyes. Cas called Sam on his com and told him about the baby being born. While Dean slept, Sam and Radek came and oohed and ahhed over Sariel.

As Dean slept and Cas was showing off Sariel, Peter Petrelli visited Dean and made sure that he was fully recovered. Augments didn’t have bleeding after birth because the afterbirth was expelled immediately after the birth. As nurses cleaned everything up, Peter ensured that Dean slept restfully. 

He woke up a couple of hours later. The nurse was sitting next to him and Cas was standing nearby. 

“It’s about time for her feeding. You woke up just before I was about to wake you.” 

Sariel was handed to Dean, along with a bottle. He put the bottle to her mouth and she began to suck. Dean looked up and Cas, beaming. Dean remembered the bit about how to hold her safely. He had held Sammy after all. “So, when can I get out of here, and take our daughter to our quarters?” Dean was anxious to put the Infirmary in his rear view, so to speak. It gave him flashbacks to when he was detoxing and he’d rather not remember that.

“Well, you seem to be doing well enough with her. You remember all your prenatal classes?” Petrelli asked. 

“Don’t worry, Nurse. I’ve done this before, and my baby brother didn’t turn out too bad,” Dean replied. 

“Then, I’d say go ahead. Just take it easy for the next day or so, and let someone know if you have any problems.” 

Dean grinned. He put Sariel up on his shoulder for a burp. “Come on, Cas, let’s go home.”

 

 

“After you have finished feeding her,” the nurse told him. Sariel promptly threw up on Dean’s shoulder. “They do that a lot. Her stomach probably isn’t quite ready for formula but the only way to get her ready is to keep feeding her.”

Dean nodded and wiped off his shoulder. “It’s okay, Sammy used to throw up on me all the time. Still does sometimes.”

“This must feel like luxury compared to your earlier life,” Cas said. 

“You have no idea, baby. This is like winning the lottery,” Dean smiled. 

 

 

Sam pulled Radek into his arms when they got back from seeing Sariel. “She’s really pretty, I bet our baby will be prettier,” he laughed, kissing his Omega. “What shall we name our first girl?”

“Radanna?” Radek suggested. 

Sam smiled. “Yeah, I like that.“

“I hope she had your brilliant smile,” Radek said. 

“And I hope she has your beautiful eyes. I could stare into them all day.” 

Radek laughed. “Stop it. I am an ugly man.”  

Sam’s mouth fell open. “Ugly? How can you even say that? I think you are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. I am not kidding. Don’t ever say that again.”

“I think you are looking through they eyes of love,” Radek told him.

 

 

“How else can I look at you?” Sam asked.

Radek laughed and blushed. “You do not think that I am unmanly?” 

“Unmanly? Where the fuck do you get these ideas? No, I do NOT think you are unmanly, whatever the hell that means,” Sam frowned at him. “I say you are manly and handsome and beautiful and that’s that.”

“It is on the news,” Radek replied. “They say the virus is turning us into women.” 

“Oh for cripe’s sake. The virus is not turning you into a woman! You are Omega, hermaphrodite. That’s all. Stop worrying. You’re still a man, and more than man enough for me.”

Radek hugged him. “I am...afraid of the...humans. My friends will not even speak to me on the phone any more.  Bohuslav was killed.” 

Sam kissed him. “Oh baby, they weren’t really your friends then. And you don’t have to be afraid here on Atlantis. There are no humans and besides. I will never, ever let anything bad happen to you.”

“I wanted to bring my friends and family here but they will not come. They are afraid to leave their homes.” 

“Then you’ll just have to accept that I’m your family now, Me and this little one,” he rubbed over Radek’s belly. “And Dean and Cas. We’re all family here.”

“Your brother is funny. Did he really raise you?” Radek asked. “He tells me such stories.” 

Sam got a sort of faraway look on his face. “Yeah, he did. Our mom died when I was just 6 months old and our dad… well, he became a drunk with revenge on his mind. If it weren’t for Dean I would have died, I think. He was mother and father to me. And probably, every story he tells you is true.”

“You paint with poop as child,” Radek smiled. 

Sam blushed. “Hey, I was just a baby and yeah, I did. I painted the walls around my crib. Embarrassing now,”

“We get you proper paints to paint our baby’s room,” Radek told him.   

“You know, I think I’d really like that. But no poop!” Sam chuckled.

Radek laughed. “No poop!” 

Sam kissed him again and dragged him to the bed. “Where’s that stopwatch?” 

“You will be a bit gentler with baby?” 

“Of course I will. Don’t worry, I can be very gentle,” 

“But not with me,” Radek said. “I like this.” He ran his hands over Sam’s muscles. Radek’s accent got thicker when he was upset and when he was horny.  

“No, not with you. Never with you,” Sam growled.

“Ah… not never… when I am…” he held his hand out to indicate his belly being big. “I think then you need gentler.” 

“We’ll see,” Sam told him. “But not yet.”

“Yes, we will see.”

 

 

Dean fell onto the bed in their quarters. “Fuck it’s good to be in our bed again.” 

Cas had put Sariel down in the crib that Sam had set up for them. He turned to Dean and smiled. 

“I’m horny Cas.”

Cas frowned. “Dean you JUST had a baby! We will not be having sex.” He walked over to Dean and put his palm on Dean’s forehead.

“Are you going into heat again?” Cas asked incredulously.

“I don’t know, all I know is I’m horny. Let’s make another baby, Cas.”

“No. I will not do it. But if you are so ‘horny’ we can reverse our positions. I can not have a baby but we can have sex,” Cas replied. 

Dean looked shocked. “You’d let me do that, Cas? I mean, you’re an Alpha... “

“Alpha is a gender, Dean. It is not a sexual preference. And I have not had a medical examination. We are assuming that I am Alpha because you go into heat and I have an Alpha knot. It is possible that I am not. I am an angel not a human or Augment. We don’t know how I was affected by the virus. I do desire you, Dean. Any intimate contact with you is desirable to me.”

Cas pulled off his clothes and laid down next to Dean, who wiggled out of his sleep pants. They began to kiss passionately. Soon enough they both were hard and needy. Dean stuck his fingers into Cas’ mouth, who sucked on them greedily. 

When they were dripping, Dean pulled them out of Cas’ mouth and pushed his legs far apart. He pushed one wet finger into Cas and the both moaned quietly, not wanting to wake the baby. Dean worked up to three fingers, and opened Cas up as much as he could.

Then he got over Cas and slid into him. “Fuck, Cas, you’re still so tight… are you okay?”

“Yes, Dean. I am OK,” Cas replied, smiling. “I can see why you like this.” 

“It’s a damn good thing, because I don’t think I could stop now if you wanted me to,” He pulled back and thrust in again, groaning. 

“Why would I want you to?” Cas asked, being Cas. 

“I don’t know, because it hurt too much or you didn’t like the way it felt.”

Cas reached up and grabbed Dean’s face in his hands. He kissed him demandingly. “Fuck me, Omega,” he said in his Alpha voice which Dean couldn’t resist. 

“Oh yes sir,” Dean moaned. He thrust in and out of Cas hard and fast. “You feel so good…”

It didn’t take long before they both were at the edge. Dean plunged in as far as he could, and Cas came all over both of them. His clenching caused Dean to tip over the edge and he filled his Alpha with his warm cum. Dean fell on top of Cas gasping for breath.

“That was incredible,” Cas said. “We must do that more often.”

“Like daily,” Dean replied. 

“Yes...or more.”

Dean laughed. 

Cas was sitting beside Dean as he fed Sariel. “What are you frowning over?” Dean asked.

“I can sense another Angel closeby,” Cas said. “Very close.”

“Yeah, Sariel.”

“No, another.”

Dean looked alarmed. Then he remembered that Lucifer was still there. He was looking at sites for his new nightclub on Atlantis. “Yeah, Lucifer.” 

Cas got to his feet suddenly and vanished. 

“I really wish he wouldn’t do that,” Dean muttered to himself. 

Cas appeared in the infirmary. “How long before you can tell if someone is pregnant?”

“After conception? Usually two to three weeks, but in some cases not until 6 weeks,” Beckett replied. 

“I need you to scan me,” Cas told him. 

“What am I looking for?”

“Evidence of pregnancy?”

“You’re an Alpha.”

“I might not be.”

“I can smell your pheromones, but if you insist I can scan you and put your mind at rest,” Beckett replied. 

He led Castiel to a room where a curved scanner was at the end of a narrow bed. “Hop up on here.” When Cas laid down, Beckett activated the scanner and halted it at Cas’ lower abdomen. “Oh, this is interesting.”

“What is it?”

“You are an AlphaOmega. But you don’t have Omega pheromone glands. And there is an interesting energy reading coming from your womb.”  

Cas sighed. “I knew it. That is the reading that a nephilim gives off. I’m pregnant.”

Cas just as suddenly appeared back in their quarters as he had disappeared. Dean jumped.

“Fuck I wish you’d stop that! Where did you go?”

Cas sat down on the bed. “I was in the Infirmary. I have some news.”

Dean waited for Cas to continue.

“It turns out, I am an AlphaOmega. And I’m….” 

“Yeah?”

“I’m pregnant.”

“What the hell, Cas?! By who? I thought you said you hadn’t ever done that before.”

Cas looked Dean in the eye and said, “I hadn’t. It’s yours, Dean. You just got me pregnant.”

“We only had sex, like 3 hours ago. How the hell can you be sure?” 

“Dr. Beckett did a scan. There is a glow in my womb. Just like there was in your womb when you got pregnant with Sariel. It’s a nephilim.”

“Yeah, well. I’ve got news for you.  I’m not an AlphaOmega, Cas. I can’t get you pregnant. I’ve got no swimmers.” 

Just then, Sariel began to cry. They both looked at the baby. Cas cocked his head and appeared to be listening. 

“Sariel did it, Dean. She made you potent. I don’t know why, but she says she needed it to be that way.”

Dean picked up Sariel. “So daddy is telling the truth?” He turned towards Cas. You had better not be lying to me, Cas.”

Sariel started to laugh. She held up her arms to Cas. Cas took her, saying, “ I would not lie about something like this, Dean. I have not been with anyone but you.”

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and his daughter have a little 'chat' and there is a ghost issue to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

 

Dean recovered from the birth faster than he expected. Within 3 days he was back in shape and fit enough to take on any of his students, as the next batch was gathered. This lot were non-military volunteers to protect Atlantis. He doubted that they would need to face mutants but they were willing to learn. There were few enough soldiers on the base. He was possibly going to train Atlantis’ first Police. He felt good to be active again, but he was also driven to stay with Sariel. He now knew the problems of a working mother. 

Cas made a terrible pregnant person. He was grumpy and his back hurt most of the time. He cared for Sariel every day and by the time Dean got home, he was tired and went to sleep for a few hours. Dean didn’t mind, he loved caring for the baby and he loved seeing Cas get bigger and bigger. 

One night, while Cas slept, Dean had a ‘chat’ with his daughter. “I know you had a reason why you needed Cas to be pregnant, but I really want you to put me back the way I was. Just a plain omega without swimmers. Can you do that for daddy?” It was not lost on him that he was having this conversation with a three month old baby. She smiled and cooed and he hoped she got the message. Sariel then shook her head. Dean looked at her, “Are you saying no to me?” Sariel nodded. “Damn it, Sariel, you better be able to tell me why when you learn how to talk!”

Sariel put her hand up to her throat and shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. Then she put her hands together like wings and flapped them. 

Dean watched her, fascinated. “Are you trying to tell me that it’s Chuck’s will that Cas get pregnant?” 

Sariel nodded. She pointed to herself and then to Cas and gave the flapping wings signal again. 

Dean sighed. “Yeah, yeah, I get it kid. You’re an angel, Cas is an angel and our baby is going to be an angel and that’s what I get for falling in love with an angel.”

Sariel laughed. Dean leaned over and kissed his daughter on her forehead. “I love you. You really are my little angel.” When Dean walked away to go back to bed with Cas. Sariel floated out of her crib and laid herself down between Cas and Dean. “When did you...nevermind.”

Sariel shushed him. Dean sighed again, turned over on his side facing Sariel and Cas and went to sleep.

 

 

Sariel was spitting her food out with enough force to cover both Dean and Cas as they sat in the mess. At 6 months she was still trying to get used to solids and what she didn’t spit out, she threw up. She spotted her bottle and it floated to her. Dean could have sworn that she’d given him an expression of ‘I win’. 

“You look like you have been through the children’s wars,” Sam laughed as he approached. “But we have work to do.”

“I thought Omegas weren’t allowed into the field.”

“This field is right here at home. Some strange activity in the Sumner Building.”

Dean jumped up. He handed the spoon to Cas. “I need to get cleaned up, you get to try and get her majesty to eat.” Cas nodded and Dean left with Sam.

Dean quickly changed into something not covered with baby food and followed Sam to the Sumner building. “So, fill me in. What kind of strange activity are we talking about?”

“Sounds like ghosts. Probably disturbed by the influx of Augments. Or it could be Augment abilities of those who have moved in but don’t have any idea what they are doing. Either way we have to do something about it before someone gets killed,” Sam told him. 

“Sam...how do you get Radanna to eat?” 

“She’s human, Dean. She just eats and eats and eats. Sometimes messy but nothing like Sariel.”

Dean nodded. “Raising an angel is not easy, let me tell you. Try having a 6 month old who thinks she already knows everything.”

“She possibly does,” Sam said being totally unhelpful. 

“Well maybe she does, but it’s being filtered through a brain that is only 6 months old.”

“Tell you what, concentrate on our job, and Radek and I will mind Sariel for you tonight,” Sam offered. 

“Deal.”

They got to the front doors of the Sumner Building, and opened them slowly. They went in and looked around. It was dark inside and hard to see much of anything, so they both got out their flashlights and shined them around.

Dean caught a glimpse of an old withered man in an Atlantis uniform standing as if guarding the building. He nudged Sam and pointed. Sam nodded. They approached the man slowly, iron rods in hand. The man disappeared right as they got to him.

“So, ghosts it is,” Dean muttered.

 

 

“This one is going to be hard,” Sam said. “We should head back and check up on some history.” 

Dean nodded. “And lay in a supply of salt.”

They headed back, and went first to the Mess and got a big bag of salt, and then headed to the control room to talk to anyone who had access to the records.

As soon as they mentioned a withered old man in uniform everyone shut up. “You’d better talk to Colonel Sheppard.” 

They went looking for Shep and found him in his quarters. He invited them in and they sat.

“So, what can I do for you?” Shep asked them.

“We went to the Sumner Building but was stopped by the ghost of an old guy in uniform. He was all withered up, almost mummified,” Dean said. 

“Ah, that would be Colonel Sumner.”

“Where is he buried?” Dean asked. 

“He wasn’t.”

“Cremated?”

“No, we don’t know. We had to abandon his body to escape,” Shep told them. 

“Escape what exactly,” Dean asked.

“The Wraith. Aliens that literally suck the life out of you. They are half human and half bug. A genetic experiment gone wrong, we think,” Sheppard replied. 

“Could any of Colonel Sumner’s things still be on Atlantis? Something with his DNA?” Sam asked.

“Could be anywhere on Atlantis. He was in charge of the military on Atlantis before me.” 

“Well fuck,” Dean said. “That doesn’t exactly narrow the odds down, now does it. Where were his quarters?”

“He died before he was ever assigned quarters,” Shep replied. “Something that you might need to know. Um...I...ah...I shot him.”  

Dean and Sam exchanged looks. “Mind telling us why you shot him?” Sam asked.

“Compromised by the enemy, no chance of rescue, and he was giving away, involuntarily, the location of Earth.  He was also in great pain and dying.”

“Okay then,” Dean said. “But we’re going to have to figure out why he’s here. That and find something that belonged to him. Any ideas?”

“Sumner was a typical military alpha, a Marine. He didn’t like me because I was a flyboy who didn’t always follow orders. But Dr Weir personally asked me to go on the expedition because I had the ADA gene to operate the Ancient’s equipment. We named the building after him as an honor, but...well, I don’t know anything about ghosts...but, could he be trying to protect the building from the Augments? He would see us as compromised, no longer human.” 

Sam thought about that and looked at Dean. “It’s a possibility. I wonder if we can talk to him.”

Dean nodded but added, “From inside a circle of salt, sure.”

“Civilians that he would see as aliens,” Shep made a face. “I doubt that.” 

“Well, who would he listen to? I doubt he’d want to talk to you, seeing as how he never liked you,” Dean said. 

Sheppard was thinking and Sam could almost see the thoughts flashing through his mind. “He approved of you shooting him,’ Sam said. 

“Yeah, I think so. It seemed to me like he was asking me to. There was very little life left in him, and he really would not have wanted to give away vital info.  I might be just the person to talk to him.”

Dean grabbed the bag of salt and stood up. “No time like the present. Come on.”

Sam walked out first, followed by Dean and Shep who let the Control Room know that he was headed for the Sumner Building. “Don’t let any Augment near the place without my say so.”

They walked in the front of the building and looked around. There was no sign of the ghost. Dean walked to the center of the room and poured out the salt in a big circle. Turning to Sheppard, he said, “No matter what happens, stay inside this circle.” Shep nodded and stepped in. Dean and Sam stepped in behind him.

“Colonel Sumner,” Shep called. “I know you are here. Please come out and talk to me.”

They waited. And then a shimmering light started to glow in front of them. It got more cohesive and then, Colonel Sumner stood outside the salt circle looking at Shep. “You’ve been compromised, Major.”

“I know, Sir. But we are allies. We are helping to protect the Earth. We need this building for refugees, Sir. I’m not here to stop you, Sir. I am here to give you information, to update you on the situation. There is an enemy out there. We call them Mutants. They are neither human nor Augment but something in between. An abberant of unstable DNA. Insane killers, threatening the existence of both humans and Augments, threatening Earth. Will you guard the refugees against these Mutants, Sir?”

The ghost listened to everything that Shep said. He stood for a few moments, obviously thinking about it. Finally he nodded. “I will, Major. I accept the new assignment. Thank you for telling me.”

“My pleasure, Sir.”

The ghost of Colonel Sumner faded. Dean and Sam took a deep breath. “So, you believe him? Think he can be trusted?” Dean asked Shep.

“Absolutely. Colonel Sumner is career military and a Marine. He died protecting Earth and he will do his duty,” Shep replied. “Even in death.” 

Dean nodded. “That’s good enough for me. You okay with that, Sam?”

Sam nodded. They pushed the salt away with their feet and walked out of the building.

“Of course, anyone who lives there will have to be told about the ghost,” Dean laughed.

“I’ll take care of that.”

 

A few days later, Shep brought Sam and Dean back to the Sumner Building and showed them what had been done. There was a life sized picture of Colonel Sumner in his uniform as he was before the wraith attacked him. With it was an announcement to everyone who entered the building that Colonel Sumner was protecting the building along with information about him including his date of death. “What do you think?”

Sam put a hand on Shep’s shoulder. “I think it’s really nice. It gives him the honor he deserves.” Dean nodded his agreement.

“Yeah, he was a good soldier. A real bastard of a man but a good soldier,” Shep said.  “And he is standing right behind me isn’t he?”

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

Dean’s fitness classes grew from a dozen to hundreds to thousands of Alphas.Every morning there was a run around Atlantis. The run was literally miles. They had set up mile markers and the route usually had them running along one side of the dock and back down the other before going on to the next dock. No one had yet to finish the entire course. 

“You wanted to see me?” Dean asked Colonel Sheppard who was in charge of Atlantis. 

“I need you to break the run into groups. Having thousands of people run to one side of the city is upsetting the stabilizers. Maybe have several starting points,” Shep told him. 

“You know that I didn’t actually set this up. Sam was just going on his morning run and it just grew,” Dean told him. 

“Oh I know,” Shep replied, “But still, something has to change. I need you to figure it out.”

“Truth is that I don’t even do the run,” Dean replied. “But I will see what I can do.”  

Dean’s comlink came on suddenly. “Dean, you are wanted in the infirmary, NOW!” Forgetting that Shep couldn’t hear his comlink Dean turned and ran out, leaving Shep wondering what was going on.

Dean was pointed in the right direction by a nurse as soon as he got to the infirmary, but it was really unnecessary since he could hear Cas screaming and swearing in Enochian. He ran to Cas’ bed and looked at his angel.

“The baby is coming! This is your fault!” 

Dean just looked at him. “Can’t you, you know, do something about the pain?”

Cas looked at him with wild eyes. “Oh yeah, Dean I completely forgot I was an angel! Of course I tried! It didn’t work…”

Dean just grabbed a chair and sat down next to him. He took his hand and Cas squeezed it hard during the next contraction. Dean felt completely helpless. He was afraid to say anything.

The doctor came in and got a stool and sat between Cas’ legs. He pushed up the sheet. “I’m just going to do an internal exam to see how far along you are.”

Cas looked like he would love to strike the doctor dead. “You are NOT going to stick a finger in me!” 

Dean looked at the doctor, sympathetically. “Uh, Cas, he kind of needs to.”

Cas fell back and sighed. “Fine, Go ahead.”

When the doctor finished, he told them that the birth was happening. He told Cas to push, and Cas sat up with Dean’s help and pushed as hard as he could. He fell back, sweaty and tired. “One more,” the doctor said.

Cas pushed as hard as possible, and then they heard the tiny cry. “One more and he’ll be out.” Cas pushed and the baby was born. The doctor handed the tiny thing off to the nurse, and then she bundled him up and handed him to Dean.

“Hello Gabriel,” Dean said, smiling down at his son. He handed Gabriel to Cas, who took him and kissed him on the forehead. “Hello, I’m your daddy. That other guy is your daddy too. Welcome to the world.”

*What the fuck, Castiel?* Cas heard in his mind. *Why am I stuck in a baby’s body?* Cas looked shocked. He recognized that voice. It was Gabriel.

“Gabriel?” Cas said outloud. 

Dean looked at him and asked, “Isn’t that what we agreed to name him?’

Cas looked up at Dean and back down at Gabriel. “He’s an angel too, Dean. I mean, he is the real Gabriel.”

“WOT?! Gabriel hijacked our baby?”

“Well, that is not exactly accurate. He didn’t ‘hijack’ our son. He is our son. I think Sariel had a hand in this, even more than just having you get me pregnant.”

“Well, he can just get out of our son. What about our baby’s soul? He couldn’t have consented to this.  He wasn’t even born yet!” Dean said getting hysterical. 

“Please calm down, Dean. I will attempt to explain. Our baby was always meant to be Gabriel. He was conceived to be Gabriel. I think that Sariel is responsible, and I think I know what she’s doing. She is bringing angels to Earth, in their own bodies rather than have them have to take over an existing person’s body. Do you understand?”

“So instead of getting a soul, our children have angels?” Dean asked. 

“Dean, angels have souls. They are not exactly like human souls, but they are souls nonetheless.” 

Dean frowned. “Like your grace.” 

Cas smiled at him. “Exactly. Our grace is a manifestation of our soul.”

“Like ghosts are a manifestation of human souls,” Dean said. “Yeah, Cas, I get it. I’m not that stupid.” He leant over Gab. “No tricks.”

Cas pulled him over for a kiss on the cheek. “Dean, you are far from stupid. You are one of them most intelligent people I’ve ever met.”

“I’m not school smart like Sam.” 

“No, you aren’t. But you are smart in the ways that matter,” Cas said.

“I will not take that as an insult,” Sam said as he entered the room. “I’m an uncle again.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, Sammy, we got ourselves another angel baby. Meet Gabriel.”

“The Gabriel?” Sam asked. Dean nodded. “Oh you are so screwed!”

“I’m trying not to think of the 100 times he killed me, believe me. I wouldn’t be able to sleep at night,” Dean said with a shudder.

“Gentlemen, I need to clean up our ‘mother’ so just step outside for a few minutes,” the nurse said. 

Once outside, Sam whispered, “Think Cas will stop throwing temper tantrums now?” 

“Sammy, you have no idea what it is like to be pregnant,” Dean told him. 

“You always were a good mother,” Sam replied. 

“Changing the subject won’t help you,” Dean said. 

“You can go back in now,” the nurse told them. Sam went in and kissed Cas on the cheek. “Good job,” he left.

Dean sat next to Cas again. “You know, I’m afraid to have sex anymore. Sariel will just twitch her nose or something and I’ll be pregnant. We already have two in diapers, We don’t need another one.”

Cas sighed, “I’ll speak to her, try to make her understand.”

Dean sighed as well. “Good luck with that.”

 

 

Cas and Gabriel were released on the condition that they go home and Cas was to rest. In the middle of the night Gabriel was crying even though he had been fed and changed. Dean walked him and rocked him and handed him over to Cas who tried to calm him but nothing seemed to work. Sariel suddenly screamed, one short blast of her voice the loudest that Dean had ever heard her. Gabriel shut up. Minutes later they were both asleep. 

After Dean put Gabriel in his crib, he got back in bed with Cas. “I guess that was her way of telling him to shut up?”

“I’m surprised that it didn’t blow out your eardrums. That was her angel voice,” Cas told him. 

“Yeah, I remember. It was almost as loud as you were when you first tried to talk to me,” Dean chuckled. “Are you going to have the sex talk with her tomorrow? Please?”

“I will explain that we are only able to care for 2 babies at a time and no more or she will not get the attention she deserves,” Cas smiled.

“Good tactic. All work and no sex makes Dean a grumpy man.”

“You have been very patient. I have been very grumpy,” Cas replied. 

“Yes you have, angel. But I get it, I was pregnant myself. It ain’t easy,” Dean smiled. 

“If I ever get pregnant again, I think it wise that we make use of the artificial wombs,” Cas pointed out.  

“That is the best idea I’ve heard in awhile.”

“Though I did heal the crewmen that I injured. They should not have been made to suffer because of my hormones,” Cas added. 

Dean chuckled. “You injured some crewmen?”

“And a nurse. I crushed his hand, accidentally, before you arrived in the delivery room.”

“That’s my big strong Alpha,” Dean smiled and kissed Cas.

“I believe the capacity to bear children makes me an Omega,” Cas corrected. 

“Maybe so, but you’re MY Alpha and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Cas put his hand to his chest and then looked at it. “I’m leaking.”

Dean pulled Cas’ shirt aside. “Uh, Cas… you’re making milk? I didn’t make milk.”

“You are not an Angel. I was not expecting this.” 

Dean got a huge grin on his face. “I can’t wait to see you breastfeed Gabriel! This is awesome.”

Cas frowned. “Not to me. I have grown accustomed to being an Augment male.” 

Dean put his hand on Cas’ face. “You still are an Augment Alpha male, Cas. You just also happen to be an Angel. It’s okay.”

“How do I turn it off?”

“I have no idea! I guess you can ask someone in the Infirmary. Maybe you just need to breastfeed.”

Cas tapped the comlink implanted behind his ear. “Infirmary. I am leaking...what do you mean where from? My chest is leaking.”

“What did they say?” Dean asked. 

“They want to know if I am bleeding,” Cas responded. “I am not bleeding. I am oozing milk...But we just got him to sleep...very well.” He turned off his comlink. “The doctor advised that I feed Gabriel. She said that the first feeding is very important and I should wake him so that he develops an good immune system.”    
“Wake him up again? Sariel won’t like that.” Dean went to get Gabriel from his crib and handed him to Cas. 

“What do I do?” 

“Don’t look at me,” Dean replied. 

Cas looked at Gabriel and then at his leaking nipple. He put Gabriel close to it and waited. Nothing happened. So he put Gabriel’s mouth directly on his nipple and Gabriel began to suck. Cas looked amazed.

“It feels weird, but sort of nice…” 

“Like when I suck your nipples?” Dean asked. 

“Kind of, but not so sexy and more… I don’t know, maternal I guess.”

Dean sat back and watched his son suck on Cas and he felt all warm inside. “Well, I think this is wonderful, Cas. You look beautiful like that.”

Cas smiled at Dean. “Don’t wake Sariel.” 

“I won’t. But I bet when she sees this, she’s gonna want to nurse too. Just be prepared.”

“Sariel has teeth,” Cas pointed out. 

“And she bites,” Dean added. “The other one is dripping.” Gabriel was growing restless. “Burp him.”  

Cas put Gabriel on his shoulder and patted his back. A huge burp came out of him, and then he promptly threw up on Cas. Dean couldn’t help but chuckle but when he saw the look on Cas’ face, he shut up.

Cas put Gabriel to his other nipple and he began to nurse. But soon, he was asleep.

Dean cleaned Cas up with wet wipes which he used for just about everything since Sariel was born. Then looking over Cas’ shoulder he smiled. “That’s my boy,” he muttered. 

Cas handed the sleeping baby to Dean and he put Gabe back in his crib. He crawled back into bed with Cas and hugged him tight. “Think I could get a taste?” he kidded. Cas smacked him on the arm. “I believe humans have a saying,” Cas said. 

“Oh, what this time? We have a saying for everything.”

“Fuck off,” Cas said and promptly fell asleep.

In the morning, Cas fed Gabriel again, and then had Dean bring Sariel to him. He pulled her up into his lap. “We need to have a talk. I want you to listen carefully. Your daddy and I have all we can do to care for you and your brother. We can’t have any more children for awhile. If either of us gets pregnant again too soon, it will be bad for all of us. You won’t get the attention that you deserve, and neither will Gabriel. You need to stop. Do you understand?”

*Yes, Daddy. No more angel bodies until Gabriel and I can look after ourselves.*

“That is exactly right. I’m very proud of you, Sariel. And thank you for understanding.” Cas breathed a small sigh of relief.

*What was Gabriel doing before?*

“He was just having fun with the humans. You know how he is. But his host body was getting old and he didn’t want to be old.”

*Not before he was born, before with you.* She corrected. 

Cas smiled. “Yes, I remember. He always was a handful.”

She put her hand to Cas’ chest. *Here.* She pulled her hand away. *Yuch!* She wiped her hand on Cas’ shirt.

Cas laughed. “It is a normal human function designed to feed one’s offspring. I know your daddy didn’t but apparently angels do this. It’s food for Gabriel.”

*He’s draining you?*

“No, no, it’s not draining me. I make more every day.”

Sariel pushed away from Cas with a disgusted look on her face. Dean couldn’t suppress his giggles. He grabbed her and tossed her up in the air. She squealed and laughed. Dean took her to her room and got her some toys to play with. 

When he came back to Cas, he said, “I did not see that coming. I thought she’s be jealous, not disgusted.”

“Sariel has never possessed a human body. Gabriel has,” Cas told him. “She is having a hard time adjusting.”   

Dean nodded. “I get that.”

“Sariel is playing. Gabe is asleep. Let’s enjoy a shower,” Cas said. 

Dean grinned from ear to ear. “That is the best idea I’ve heard lately.”

Standing in the hot shower together, they kissed for a bit, then Dean grabbed Cas’ cock and began to run his hand up and down the shaft. Cas moaned and grabbed Dean’s. They put their heads on each other’s shoulders and felt the pleasure.  They came at the exact same time, moaning quietly so as not to wake the baby. Then they washed each other. 

Dean stopped in the doorway before they went back to the bedroom and drew Cas in close. He kissed him passionately. “We won’t have much time for this from now on. But I’m here if you need me and I love you, Cas.”

Cas smiled up at him. “I’m always here for you, too. And I love you so much.”

“Guess Chuck got some things right, huh?”

“He always knew we belonged together.”

Just then, Gabriel started to cry. They looked at each other and laughed. “I guess it’s feeding time again,” Dean told him. Dean paused before he moved out of the way. “I’m not sure how Sam is gonna take this.  I mean this is the real Gabriel.  They were pretty close despite Gabe’s bizarre jokes.”

“I think we ought to keep this to ourselves for the immediate future. I agree it might get weird.”

“Sam already knows.  You were a bit busy with Gabe at the time.”  

“Oh. Well, I guess he’s just going to have to live with it then,” Cas said.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Radek and Cas and Dean move in together with all the kids. Gen. O'Neill makes a stunning announcement and Ben moves in with Cas and Dean as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

Whenever Cas would nurse Gabriel, Sariel would make a huffing noise and go to her room. Dean was amused by her little performances, but Cas thought it was terrible.

“She shouldn’t be so put off by me feeding Gabe. She needs to lighten up.” 

Dean kissed him lightly. “She will. She’s just a little drama queen right now.”

Cas frowned but nodded. “I’ll give her time.”

 

Jack went to his quarters. Daniel, Sam and Janet were all there. He took off his boots with a sigh and sat down, ‘So what’s new?”

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you. A pattern is beginning to emerge. Khan Directorate’s official stand is that Augments are non monogamist, which everyone seems to have taken as us not having families, but it is quite the opposite. People are falling into extended family groups. Like us,” Janet commented.   

“Yes, I know. I’ll talk to Khan about that when I get a chance,” Jack told her.

“You’ve actually met him?” Janet asked. 

“Well, yeah. I am sort of in charge after all. He’s an interesting guy.”

“I’ve heard that he’s a bit of a psychopath,” Daniel said.

Jack laughed. “No, he’s not a psychopath but he is a self-proclaimed sociopath. But still, he cares a great deal about his people and only wants the best for them.”

“That doesn’t sound like a sociopath,” Janet replied. 

“Could just be bad press,” Daniel said. “I know what that is like.”

“Yeah, you do,” Jack told him. “But all that’s in the past now.”

“Really?” Daniel asked. “I seem to have to prove myself daily now with the influx of military onto Atlantis. Civilian geek who doesn’t smell like an Augment. I’m lucky they haven’t tried to throw me off the base.” 

Jack frowned. “I didn’t know that, and I’ll handle it. If anyone says anything to you from now on, you tell me. Understood?” Jack used his best Alpha voice.

“It’s not as bad as what Dean Winchester puts up with,” Daniel told him. 

“Why am I the last to hear about this?” Jack almost yelled. “I need to be told when there’s problems. From now on, tell me what’s going on around here.”

“You don’t hear about it because you are a white male General, Jack,” Sam pointed out. “You don’t hear about the harassment of the women on base, or if you do you write it off to Augments being horny. It happens every day from lurid suggestions to sexual assaults and disobeying orders because they were given by a woman or an Omega or someone of color. It shouldn’t happen but it does.”  

Jack sat down and put his face in his hands. “Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck. I thought we were so much better than this. But I swear to you, I’ll do something. I promise.”

“Then you had better do something about the harassment of the non-christians on Atlantis. All the muslims have reassigned themselves to one building just to get some peace. Atlantis is becoming a divided city, Jack,” Daniel said. 

Jack looked devastated. “I had no idea. I’ll talk to Khan. I’m so sorry.”

Daniel took his hand. “It’s not your fault and no one expects that you can solve it all. But a show of a stance against it by the white male General would help.”

Jack kissed his hand. “I promise to do everything I can. Right now. Today. But from now on, everything like this gets reported.” He looked at each of them. “Everything.”

“A lot of it doesn’t get reported because of fear of repercussions. Like you not admitting that you were in love with Daniel and Sam before the EV1. You need to admit to yourself that you were afraid of more than just losing your job. You need to accept your own fear to be able to understand how others feel about this. We don’t live in an ideal world, Jack,” Janet told him. 

Jack nodded, unable to speak. His voice cracked when he did. “I hear you, Janet. And you’re right. But I have to do something about this now that I know what’s going on.”

“Jack, you knew.” Daniel added. “You just swept it under the rug. Something not military, something not acceptable to acknowledge. I’m sorry to drag you into the war zone. But I am your husband. That puts you well and truly in that war zone. I’m not Sam. I’m not an acceptable but not talked about affair. I’m a bisexual hermaphrodite.” 

Jack stood up with his hands in fists. “You’re right, Daniel. I am going to do something about this, right now,” He turned and left the apartment, leaving behind 3 people with concerned looks on their faces.

It was about a half an hour later when the public address system came on,

“This is General Jack O’Neill. I have an announcement to make. I am an Alpha Augment, and I am married to my Omega. His name is Daniel Jackson. I am also married to Colonel Samantha Carter. I’m proud of who I am and I want everyone to know it. There’s been some problems here on Atlantis. There has been some harassment of women, Omegas, people of color and even non-christians. I am telling everyone on Atlantis, this will not be tolerated. We will throw people in the brig if they persist.”

Jack paused as he was handed a not. ‘Harassment of humans.’ Jack recognised the crewman as an immune who still worked on Atlantis.

“And any harassment of humans as well. This is our home and we need to make it safe for everyone who lives here, not just the privileged few. That is all.”

 

Sam and Dean were walking back to their respective quarters when they stopped to listen to the announcement. Dean clapped Sam on the back. “It’s about time!”

Sam nodded. “That was a pretty brave thing for Jack to do. I’m proud of him. I’m proud of you too, Dean.  It wasn’t so long ago that you would have totally rejected the idea of having Cas’ children, of accepting that you are bi. It’s better not being in denial all the time.”  

“Truth is, Sam, I thought that Cas would come between us. In a way, I was right. You’ve been distant since what happened in the bunker,” Dean said. “I’m not that breakable, Sam.”

Sam smiled at his brother. “Not being breakable has nothing to do with it. And I’m sorry if I’ve seemed distant. It’s just Radek. I really love him, Dean, as much as you love Cas. He’s my whole world now. I’ll try to spend more time with you, but sexually, Radek is all I can handle.”

“I guess I just get lonely. Cas isn’t here all the time. He’s got ‘Angel’ stuff to do. That’s what I fear the most, Sam. Being alone. Maybe we could share a suite, you know, so that it’s easier to mind each other’s kids and hang.” 

Sam looked at Dean sadly. “I didn’t know, Dean. Tell you what, you talk to Cas and I’ll talk to Radek about sharing a suite. I think it’s a fine idea.”

“Our kids will grow up together, like we did, only without the absent father.”

“Yeah, and that will be awesome, Dean. I know you’re a great father. A great mother, too, like you were for me.”

Dean hugged Sam tightly. He laughed, “In the middle of the apocalypse, we finally find a home and family. Typical us.”

Sam laughed as well. They started walking again, each feeling even closer to the other than they had before. 

When Dean got home, Cas was rocking Gabriel and Sariel was playing with toys,

“Hello, Dean. How was your day?”

Dean kissed Cas, then kissed Gabe on the forehead, and leaned over to kiss Sariel. “It was pretty damned good. Sam and I had a talk after Jack’s announcement. I was wondering…”

“What, Dean?” Cas looked up at him.   
“I was thinking that maybe you and I and the kids could share a suite with Sam and Radek and their kids, when they have them, I mean.”

Cas looked concerned. “Where is this coming from, Dean?”

Dean sat down. “It’s just that I get lonely when you aren’t here. You have Angel stuff that takes you away from me and I just hate being alone. Plus, it will make it easier to take care of the kids with more of us to do it.”

Cas stood up.. He went back to Dean.

“I didn’t know you were feeling lonely. I’m sorry, Dean. Maybe I’ve been neglecting you. Of course, we can share space if that’s what you want. And I will try to change my habits. I’ll be home more with you.”

Dean hugged Cas as best he could without crushing Gabe. Then he felt little hands hugging him. Dean grabbed Sariel knowing that she couldn’t levitate for very long. “We haven’t forgotten you, you little devil.”

‘AM NOT!” Sariel snapped.

“Great! Our baby’s first words,” Dean laughed. 

 

Sam grabbed Radek when he came in the door and kissed him. “How is my Omega today?”

Radek giggled. “Am fine. How was your day?”

Sam let him go and sat down. “Had an interesting talk with Dean, after the General’s announcement. It seems like he’s lonely a lot. Cas is gone and he gets lonely.”

Radek frowned. “Is not good, to be lonely. I know from experience.”

Sam nodded. “He wants for us all to share a suite. Then he wouldn’t get lonely and we could raise our kids together.”

Radek smiled. “It sounds like a good solution. Also, I think you miss your brother.” 

Sam nodded, “But there’s just one problem. We couldn’t have sex in the living room or on the floor or against the wall…”

Radek smiled. “But we have not yet explored the possibilities of my lab. Bedrooms have walls and floors and I know a few places on Atlantis that we could explore.”

Sam grinned at him. “Radek, you never cease to amaze me. I need to know more about these places, and your lab. Now, come here and let me ravage you. I’ll tell Dean in the morning that as long as it’s okay with Cas, we’ll put in for new quarters.”

“I will. I am senior staff here and have been here for quite some time. I think they will go much faster for me.”  

Sam nodded, then grabbed Radek and bit him on the neck lightly. “Fine, but right now, I have other plans for the senior staff.”

Radanna took the opportunity to scream. Radek sighed. “She knows. She always knows.”  

Sam laughed and went to his daughter. 

 

Less than a week later, they were all assigned new quarters. The suite was huge and there were 7 bedrooms. Dean stepped out onto the balcony off the sitting room. The view was breathtaking. Sam came out a few minutes later.

“I’m really impressed here, Sammy. Radek rocks. I can’t believe he got us in here.”

“He’s one of the founders of Atlantis, Dean, among the first to step through the gate to brave the unknown to explore the galaxy.”

“He bribed the guy to get us this?”

“Turned off his power, scrambled his computer and a few other things,” Sam responded.

“Like I said, Radek rocks,” Dean said. 

“He sure rocks my world,” Sam smiled.

“TMI, Sammy!” Dean covered his ears.

Sam laughed. He pulled one of Dean’s hands away from his ear. “Radek likes my muscles.”

“Jesus Sammy. I do not need to hear that. It would be like me telling you that Cas loves to lick my balls. Which he totally does.”

Sam burst into laughter. “I guess we are going to learn more about each other now that we are living together with our guys.”

Dean nodded. “I think you’re lucky. Radek seems to really love you, and I hear through the grapevine that he likes it rough too.”

“Well, not beat him up rough,” Sam told him. “We aren’t into BDSM.”

Dean chuckled. “You never beat up a lover in your life. But I’m surprised you haven’t even tied him up? How do you know he wouldn’t just love that?”

Sam cocked his head to one side, thinking. “He does like it when I surprise him.”

Dean winked at him. “Well, there you go then. I bet you have just the thing stashed away.”

“I can’t believe we are having this conversation,” Sam replied. 

“Grow up, Sammy, We’re all adults here. And it isn’t like I haven’t, uh, been the recipient of your perverted ways.”

Sam looked guilty. “I...I’m really…”

“Don’t. It happened, we both enjoyed it. We moved on. We are both happy with our guys and our kids. It’s just a pleasant memory like all our other encounters in the past.”

Just then, Radek got home. He came in and called for Sam. Sam smiled at Dean and went to greet his Omega. 

“I’ll mind the kids,” Dean told them. 

Sammy grinned. “Thanks, man!” He turned and grabbed Radek by the hand, leading him to the bedroom. He had Radek naked in no time. He picked his Omega up and laid him on the bed.

“Got something new I want to try.”

Radek lit up. “Oh, I like new!”

Sam reached into a drawer and came up with some ties. He walked to Radek, grabbed his wrists and tied a tie around them. Then he pulled Radek’s arms over his head and tied the other end to the head of the bed.

“I think I like where this is going,” Radek grinned. 

“Oh you do, do you?”

“Just remember nothing that won’t heal overnight. I must work tomorrow,” Radek told him. 

Sammy laughed. “I’ll remember that.” he crawled over Radek, straddling his hips. He leaned over and kissed Radek, who responded quickly.

Radek was flexible enough to get one leg under Sam and careful not to injure certain parts, shoved Sam backwards. “Not so easy, I think,” he teased. 

Sam growled, “I’ll tie your legs if you don’t behave.” He bit Radek on the neck hard enough to leave a bruise.

“Make me,” Radek replied.

“Oh you are a sassy one. I’ll have to teach you some manners.” He grabbed Radek and flipped him over onto his stomach and slapped his ass hard.

Radek lifted his rear to relieve the pressure on his hardening cock. 

“You like that, don’t you? You like being spanked.” Sam delivered several more hard slaps to Radek’s reddening ass.

“How do I know what I like?” Radek asked. “You are my first Alpha.”

Sam grinned down as he slapped Radek’s ass a few more times. “Yeah I am. I took your virginity and you loved it. I guess we’re just going to have to try lots of new things.” With that he leaned over and licked across Radek’s hole.

Radek moaned. “We visit Hell, yes? Mr Morningstar’s new shop.” 

Sam stopped licking and lifted his head. “Luci has a shop? Oh hell yeah, we need to go there tomorrow.” Then he went back to rimming Radek.

“And...ah...maybe...hmmmph...ah...maybe, Lux, tomorrow night?” Radek asked. 

Sam pulled away and sat back. “Anything you want, baby.” He grabbed his cock and rammed it into Radek with a groan.

Radek cried out. “Yes...FUCK...A little bit of devil in us all.”  

Sam laughed. “I love it when you swear.” He pounded into Radek until they both came and he locked inside his Omega. He sat back, which pulled on the knot a little, and flipped Radek over onto his back. He leaned over and kissed him, then untied his arms, all still locked.

“Maybe one day…”Radek said hesitantly. “Maybe...I tie you up and we play with knife?” 

Sam’s eyes got big. “Radek you perv! I had no idea. Yeah, you can tie me up, and play with a knife as long as you’re careful of the family jewels.”

“Oh, I think I will play with jewels,” Radek teased. 

Sam laughed. “I just bet you will.” He shifted a little waiting for the knot to go down.

“On another matter, Dean knows to take the babies to the Children’s Centre if it gets too much for him?” 

“Of course he does. He has been raising kids forever and he is good at it. Don’t worry.”

Dean looked up from the couch where he was feeding Sariel when the door opened. “Hi Dean. They threw me out of my room and said that I have to live here with you now,” Ben told him. “Got room for me?”

 

 

Dean grinned. “Sure do! I’m glad to see you, how have you been doing?”

“Not as grown up as I thought I was, so I am learning a lot about the world. I’m an apprentice with the engineers.” Ben sat down in one of the armchairs looking at Sariel. “How many brothers and sisters are you going to give me?” he asked. 

Dean smiled at him. “Just got the 2 right now, and that’s all we’re going to have for awhile.” He turned to Sariel. “Isn’t that right, sweetie? But Sam and Radek are trying to populate a town.”

Ben laughed. “I haven’t found my Alpha yet.”

Dean smiled. “There’s plenty of time for that. Be patient.”

“I guess, I’m just worried that I’ll go into heat and get stuck with some ugly old guy as my Alpha. There aren’t many here my age.”

Dean threw his head back and laughed. “Tell you what, if some ugly old guy tries to get with you, just tell me and I’ll give him his walking papers. But really, don’t worry about it. I know a couple of Alphas just a little bit older than you. I’ll introduce you.”

“Yeah?” Ben asked. “I tried to visit the teen centre but they said I was too old. I guess their idea of a teen doesn’t go past 17.”

Dean wiped Sariel’s chin. He already had someone in mind for Ben, but he didn’t want to say anything until he talked to the guy.

“Which room is mine?” Ben asked. 

“Through there, on the left. The room has a balcony and I don’t want the kids near it, so it is yours. There is even another entrance so you don’t have to parade your lovers through the family,” Dean said remembering what it was like to be 18.

Ben grinned and got up. “Thanks Pops!” He went to see his new room.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben meets his Alpha, Sam and Radek pay a visit to Hell, there is an unwelcome training session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

 

Ben was sitting alone on the balcony of the mess hall, staring at the sea. He was lost in his own thoughts when a shadow fell across his face. When he looked up, he gasped. He was looking in the face of a fierce man who was the most gorgeous person Ben had ever seen. 

“May I sit down?” Even his voice gave Ben the shivers. 

“Uh sure…”

Ronon sat down. He looked at Ben with a sort of smirk on his face. “My name is Ronon, Ronon Dex. You’re Ben Winchester?”

Ben nodded, not sure of his voice.

Ronon sat down and smiled at Ben. 

Ben blushed and looked away out to sea. “Yeah,” he whispered. 

“Your father said I should introduce myself. He thought we would get along.” 

Ben thought back to the conversation he had with Dean. Dean said he had someone in mind for Ben. Was this the guy? 

Ben turned to look at him. “My father is trying to set me up,” he said directly to the point. 

Ronon threw his head back and roared his laughter. “Yes, he sort of gave me that impression as well.”

“I can’t say he was wrong in his choice,” Ben continued. 

Ronon’s eyes roamed over Ben’s body. “I agree, He was not wrong.” He leaned over and sniffed Ben. Ben was sort of shocked but he sniffed Ronon as well. Ben’s eyes widened as blood rushed south. “Wow! Your pheromones are strong.”

Ronon smiled at him. “As are yours. Come with me.” Ben was shocked but was helpless to resist. Ronon grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the chair. Ben followed him out of the mess hall.

“Where are we going?” he asked, hoping that it was somewhere private. 

“To my quarters,” Ronon growled and Ben thanked his lucky stars. 

When they got there, Ronon dragged him in and then grabbed him and kissed him. Ben had been thinking that he should get to know this guy first because it was possible that he would get bonded to him and he didn’t want to be bonded to someone he didn’t like but all of those thought flew out the window as soon as Ronon’s lips were on his. 

Ronon continued to kiss Ben until both of them were breathless. They scented each other again, and then Ronon grabbed Ben’s ass and lifted him up. Ben wrapped his legs around Ronon’s waist and put his arms around Ronon’s neck. He was carried to the bedroom.

As soon as Ben’s feet hit the floor, he reached to pull off Ronon’s coat. He froze, staring at Ronon’s tattoos. Abruptly he pulled Ronon’s sleeveless top up.

“Problem?” Ronon asked. 

“They are magnificent!” Ben’s hand followed one of the tattoos down to Ronon’s pants. “They don’t stop there?” Ben asked. 

Ronon smiled at his. “No, they do not stop there.” He pulled off his pants to show Ben. Ben traced his hands over Ronon’s belly and thighs. He looked up at Ronon, his eyes big. Ronon pulled Ben’s shirt off. He ran his hands over Ben and Ben got goosebumps.

“No tats,” he said. “My mom wouldn’t allow it. I’d get tattoos for you. As many as you want.” 

“We’ll have to see about that.” 

Ben dropped his pants. He was harder than he had ever remembered being, even with raging teenage hormones. “I think I should tell you that I have never been with a guy before.” 

Ronon growled in his throat. He dropped his underwear and Ben gasped at the size of his cock. “I would have it no other way,” Ronon told him. 

Ronon picked Ben up effortlessly and put him on the bed. He crawled over Ben with a feral look on his face.

Ben suddenly put his hand on Ronon’s chest. “Wait...are you sure about this? We might end up bonded to each other. You willing to be bonded to a teenager?”

“I have waited a long time to find you, Ben Winchester. I’m sure I want to be bonded to you.”

Ben grinned. He moved his hand away. “Well, I can always kick your ass if you start doing something I don’t like,” he said with typical Winchester confidence. 

“Oh you think so boy? I’d like to see you try. But not now.” Ronon ran his hands over Ben again, taking in every dip and curve. When Ronon’s strong fingers wrapped around his cock, Ben nearly lost it. One of the problems with being a teenager was that he wasn’t quite in control of things yet. He was terrified that he’d blow his load before they even got going. He pulled Ronon’s hand away.

“Please, I want to feel you inside of me first.”

Ronon’s eyes got big. He pulled up on Ben’s legs and Ben lifted them. Ronon looked at Ben’s tight hole and growled again. Ben was getting the impression that Ronon did that a lot. 

Ronon grabbed his cock and pushed it into Ben. Ben’s eyes got huge. “Oh my…. God…” 

Ronon never stopped until he was fully inside Ben, but then he held, waiting for Ben to adjust to him. Ben got control and nodded.

Feeling Ronon inside him was better than he ever imagined it would be. He met every thrust that Ronon made with one of his own. He forgot he was close to coming, he just wanted to feel everything. 

Ronon groaned out, “My Omega, Mine.” 

Ben knew they were bonded. “Yes, Alpha, yours.”

 

Ben wouldn’t let go of Ronon, loving the weight of him as they waited for his Alpha knot to go down. Ronon was propped over Ben on his elbows. He smiled down at the boy who was not so much younger than himself. Everyone had always assumed that Ronon was older than he was which had been to his advantage. He’d been younger than Ben when he got married but already a seasoned warrior. Being born on a wraith world forced you to grow up quickly. But he hadn’t thought of his wife in many months. He felt guilty but he also recognized that he had to move on or lose his mind.

“I shall have to thank Dean Winchester,” Ronon smiled.

Ben laughed. “You might not want to once we get to know each other better. I’m told that I am very much like him. But...fuck! I thought having sex with my girlfriend was the ultimate...You have completely ruined me for anyone else,” Ben laughed. 

“I admire Dean. He is very strong and knows what is important. He doesn’t let being an Omega hold him back. I want you to be like him.”

“Maybe you should have bonded with him.”

Ronon chuckled. “Jealousy? I like that. And no one ever gets you again but me. That is my way, the way of my people.”   
“So long as I get you when I need you,” Ben replied.

“Always,” Ronon said simply. “I will take good care of you, always.”

Ben drew Ronon down to kiss him. “Trust me to fall in love at first sight with a massive hulk of a man instead of a pretty girl.” 

“A pretty girl could not give you children. A pretty girl needs to be taken care of. You need a massive hulk. You need me.” 

“Are you implying that I can’t take care of myself? I’m not a child.”

Ronon grinned down at him. “You are feisty. I know you can take care of yourself, but not here, in bed. That is where I will take the best care of you.”

“Honestly...I don’t mind if you take care of me when we aren’t in bed....I mean…” Ben blushed. 

Ronon’s knot went down, and he rolled over beside Ben. “I’m glad to hear you say that, because I couldn’t help myself even if you wanted me to. I need to care for you.”

“I’m not trained as a hunter like my father and I’m not military so...well, this war scares the shit out of me. So take care of me as much as you want. But be careful and come back to me, alright?” 

Ronon pulled Ben close. “I promise to always come back to you. And you don’t need to be frightened. I won’t ever let anything bad happen to you.”   
Ben looked down at himself. “Wow! Being an Augment is cool!” he said.

“You are a healthy young man,” Ronon said. 

“I’ve never had this happen before,” Ben said as he looked at his own swelling cock. “I mean...not so soon.” 

Ronon didn’t say it but it had been so long since he had sex that he was amazed that he lasted as long as he did and now it was not only Ben who wanting more. “My quarters are not big or fancy. I have no need of either these things, but you will move out of your father’s place,” Ronon told him. 

“And move in here?” Ben asked hopefully.

“Of course.” 

Ben kissed him passionately. It was a teenager’s dream. Sex on tap. 

 

Sam was a little nervous, truth be told, when he entered ‘Hell’.  The place was bigger than he thought and he wondered where in the middle of an apocalypse was Lucifer getting supplies like this. Until he remembered that there is always a black market during a war. And although Lucifer was an angel and never told a lie, he was hardly a saint. In fact, Sam suspected that saints were hardly saints but the product of propaganda. The farther he got into the the store the ‘harder’ the products were.  

He had to smile at Radek. He was like a kid in a candy store, dragging Sam by the hand to look at everything. He picked up a few things that Sam expected, but when he went to the butt plugs, and pulled out a big one, Sam was shocked.

“Uh, is that for you or me?”

Radek smiled at him. “We shall see.” 

The things that Radek had in his hands were getting out of control. Sam stopped him and looked at all the various articles. “You really want all of this?” Sam asked him.

“We are explorers, yes?” Radek asked. 

Sam laughed. “Yeah, I guess we are. Go ahead.” 

When it came time to pay, even Lucifer was admiring all the things Radek had picked out. There were restraints, a flogger, a crop, two different vibrators, the butt plug and so much more, Sam groaned inwardly, wondering where this monster had come from and what he did with Sam’s Omega. 

Sam handed over his card to Mazikeen without thought. She smiled and then smirked and held up the card. “Well, now, Mr Mulder, when did you join us on Atlantis?” she asked and dropped the card into the waste paper basket. 

Sam blushed. Radek pulled out his card and handed it to Maze. “This will take care of it, yes?” Maze ran the card and put all their purchases in a bag. It clearly said “Hell” on it. Sam clutched it to his chest with the words hidden, hoping Dean wasn’t in the common area when they got home. But they passed Dean in the magazine section. He’s passed up busty Asian Women and was looking at an obviously gay magazine. 

“Well, look who has come out of the closet,” Radek said. 

“Having a baby does that to you,” Dean replied. He tried to peek into the bag Sam was holding. 

“Oh no you don’t,”Sam grabbed the top of the bag and closed it. “None of your business.”

“Guess I’ll just have to use my imagination then,” Dean smirked.

“Maze won’t accept our credit cards,” Sam told him, dampening Dean’s mood. 

Sam took Radek by the hand and led him out, even as he heard Dean mumbling, “Fuck” under his breath.

Lucifer seemed to just appear beside Dean. He took the magazine out of Dean’s hand and put it back on the shelf. “Bring your Alpha in. Maybe he has real money,” he teased, knowing that Cas had no money at all.

“Fuck off, Luci,” Dean said and walked out of the store.

“Gladly,” Lucifer replied. 

 

Sam pulled the riding crop out of the bag and slapped it against his hand. “Well, have you been naughty enough for me to punish you?” Then he deflated as his comlink activated. He tapped it in response. “Not now!” 

“You are required to go to the gym for abilities testing,” the voice on the other end said. 

“When?”

“NOW!”

Radek knew that Sam was being called away by the look on Sam’s face. “I will not start without you,” he said and put the bag away in the wardrobe. 

“Damn well better not,” Sam replied.

 

Ronon looked like he could win the war alone when he burst into the gym. Sam grinned at him. 

“You look like you’re feeling good, there,” Sam said to him.

“I was until some idiot called an unscheduled test,” Ronon said darkly, as if he would tear apart the person who interrupted him. 

Sylar walked into the room. “I know this has not been scheduled but that is the whole point. We need to test your developing abilities. It’s been noticed that some of you have improved your strength and control of your abilities,” he addressed the dozen that had been summoned.  

“Let’s just get this over with,” Sam said. “I’ve got better things to do.”

Ronon nodded. “Me too. Let’s get this done.” 

“Same tests as before, but we have added a few levels,” Sylar told them. He walked up to Ronon. “What am I thinking?” 

“You’re thinking I need taken down a peg, but you know you aren’t allowed to take me on,” Ronon told him.

Sylar ran his hand over his swollen belly. “You think that this would stop me?” 

Ronon smiled at him. “No, I think your Alpha would stop you.”

“He’s not here,” Sylar said. Sylar’s hand shot out but without even touching Ronon he was lifted off the floor by the throat. 

“HEY!” Sam yelled at him. “Put him down, Sylar. And the two of you knock it off. There’s enough Alpha pheromones in the air as it is.”

“Defend yourself, Ronon,” Sylar told him.

Ronon grabbed the invisible hand clutching his throat and wrenched it away. He dropped to the floor, rolling and then standing again in a defensive posture.

Sylar smiled. “A pregnant Omega on the street is not going to hesitate to defend himself. His abilities might be stronger than yours. The biggest and strongest of all of you is prone to hesitate to defend yourselves against Omegas. That is why you are here.”

Ronon relaxed his stance. “I would not hesitate to kill any Omega, pregnant or not, who wanted to kill me.”

“But you did. Last week you hesitated. There was a teenage girl who was pregnant. She was a mutant, but you hesitated and she got away,” Sylar told him.

“She was just a child,” Ronon said. “I do not kill children.”

“She was old enough to be a mutant,” Sylar responded. “Next time she meets one of us, she will be stronger for the encounter.” 

Ronon growled. “And she will be older. I will kill her when she’s older.”

“How many will she kill before then?” 

“None if they are strong enough. You can not make me kill a child.”

“Now there is a point I don’t seem to have hammered home well enough. NO HUMAN IS STRONG ENOUGH!” 

Ronon turned away. “I hate this war.” 

“Everyone hates this war. The humans hate us. The mutants hate us. Even a great many Augments hate us. We hate ourselves. All because of this war. If the humans are to survive and Khan wants the humans to survive, we have to defend them.”  

Sam stepped forward. “I think everyone here, even Ronon, gets that, Sylar. Can we just get on with this?”

“I have been asked to teach you not to hesitate to kill any mutant or rogue Augment who presents a danger. But I don’t know how to do that. I’m a psychopath. I wouldn’t hesitate to kill anyone. But I hate this war. And I don’t know how to turn you into psychopaths without turning you into mutants. So all I can do is to test your abilities regularly, to show you ways of improving your control, and making it easier for you to come back alive.”

 

 

When they were finally released, Sam and Ronon, as well as every other Alpha that had been there, were tired, beat up and badly in need of a shower. Sam went back to his quarters and told Radek he needed a shower, and for once, declined Radek’s offer to join him.

Radek was disappointed. He loved the smell of his sweaty Alpha. But he could tell that whatever had happened had upset Sam. He waited until Sam came out of the shower.

The one good thing about the session was that Sam had realised just how strong his telekinesis had become, far stronger than when he was high on demon blood.

“You want to talk?” Radek asked. 

“Nope, I don’t. I want to try out some of those toys we bought,” Sam grinned. 

“Ah, the shower has done good,” Radek grinned, though he wasn’t sure that he was in the mood now, he knew that Sam could always put him in the mood. 

The next thing Sam knew, he was tied up, naked and spread eagled on the bed. He wondered what Radek had in mind and was more than a little nervous.

Radek straddled Sam’s hips and kissed him, grabbing Sam’s cock at the same time. Sam thickened in his grip. Then Radek moved down and grabbed a cock ring off the bed. He snapped it on Sam and Sam groaned.

Radek giggled. “I like this toy. Lucifer says it keeps Alphas from being able to cum until it is removed. So, I can ride you all I want.”

“So you want to give me blue balls?” Sam asked. 

“Oh, I let you cum. Later.” Radek smiled at him and climbed on Sam’s cock with a groan.

Sam was reduced to begging. He thought he was going to die, or at the very least his balls would explode. Radek was in heaven. But he could see that Sam was not having a good time anymore, so he reached down and unsnapped the ring. Sam got a huge knot, the biggest he ever had. Radek pushed down on it and it popped inside him. 

Sam came harder than he ever had in his life. He couldn’t thrust because of the restraints, but Radek rode him through his orgasm. When at last it was over, Radek reached and untied his hands and reached behind him to untie Sam’s legs. Sam’s arms wrapped around Radek and held him tightly, kissing him roughly. He rolled and pinned Radek to the bed as he continued to kiss him, breathlessly. 

“I love you so much, my Omega, but I swear you’re going to be the death of me someday.”

“When we are very old and our hearts are not so good. We will die in an embrace,” Radek promised. “Not before.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronon and Ben tell Dean they are bonded, Dean and Cas let Ronon in on heaven and hell. Radek gets the advantage from Sam fighting with Maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

“Hey, Dean,” Ben said as he entered the family sitting room with Ronon. “You know Ronon?” 

Dean looked up from feeding Gabe. “Sure! Hey, Ronon. So you two met?”

“We are here to pick up Ben’s things,” Ronon grinned. 

Dean looked from Ronon to Ben. “I guess that means yes. So, go get your stuff, Ben. Ronon and I are going to talk.”   
“Don’t do it, Dean,” Ben told him, but walked to his room leaving Dean with Ronon. Dean indicated that Ronon should sit, so he did. Dean smiled at him.

“You know, Ben is my first kid. I didn’t get much of a chance to be around him while he was growing up, but that doesn’t mean I love him any less. So, Just so you know, you hurt him in any way, emotionally, physically, in any way at all, and I will hunt you down and end you.” Dean smiled all through what he told Ronon.

Ronon frowned. ‘I will not do anything to hurt Ben. We are bonded. I would never do anything bad to him. You have my word, Dean.”

Dean nodded. “That’s good. That’s very good, Ronon.”

When Ben came out of his room with his stuff, he looked at Dean, then at Ronon and back at Dean again. “Please tell me you didn’t threaten him, Dean.”

Dean smiled, “Who me? Nah, we’re just having a pleasant conversation, isn’t that right, Ronon?”

Ronon smiled and agreed. He got up and he and Ben got ready to leave.

“I want a grandbaby, Ben!” Dean slapped him on the back. Ben frowned but Ronon laughed. “I will do my best to make that happen, Dean.”

“I’m not sure I want to be pregnant,” Ben commented. 

“Well, they can transfer the pregnancy to an artificial womb but you have to make the kid to start with. And really, it’s not as bad as High School and over with much quicker,” Dean told him. 

Ronon looked at Ben with a mixture of sadness and worry. “You do not wish to bear my children?”

Ben looked down. “I’m just… I guess I’m scared.”

Ronon put a hand on Bed’s cheek. “It is perfectly natural. But you will do fine.”

“Women die in childbirth. We were taught that in Health and Safety in school,” Ben replied.

“Ben you aren’t a woman, you’re an Omega. We are the ultimate in breeding experts. We can pop out a couple of babies every year. That’s not the hard part. The hard part is that every time you get near your Alpha the kid screams it’s head off.  They know, somehow they just know,” Dean told him.    
“Too much info, Dad,” Ben replied. 

Dean smiled. “You called me Dad.”

“Is that OK?” Ben asked. 

“Yeah.” Dean smiled. It warned his heart that Ben called him Dad. Dean got up and pressed Gabe into Ronon’s arms before he hugged Ben. “It’s more than OK.” 

 

 

Ronon looked momentarily shocked when Dean thrust Gabe into his arms, but looked down at the smiling baby and he smiled himself. He jiggled the baby and made him laugh. Both Dean and Ben watched him.  

“You’ve got a real way with babies, there, Ronon.” Dean grinned. 

Ronon frowned, “Isn’t he too young to be smiling and laughing?” 

“He’s an Angel. Literally,” Dean replied. 

Ronon looked from Gabe to Dean and back again. Then he looked at Ben. Ben laughed, “He married an Angel, like from Heaven. You’ll get used to it.”

“There’s a heaven? With God and all?”

“Believe me, I have actually been there. And met God a few times,” Dean said. 

“But he let all this happen? God’s a dick!”

Dean laughed. “Yes, he is. God is a whimpering coward who’s afraid of his sister and an atrocious writer. Also his name is Chuck.” 

Ronon roared with laughter. 

“And oh yeah, he’s bisexual,” Dean added.

“And you are one of his little angels?” Ronon asked Gabe. 

Gabe was thinking he wished he could kick Ronon in the balls, but he smiled and waved his little legs in the air. It was a good thing Cas wasn’t there at the time. 

“They have left you with all three kids to mind?” Ben asked Dean.  

“Yeah, it’s mostly quiet until one starts to cry and the other two decide it’s time to cry as well. It’s a bit overwhelming. But hey, I’m a hunter. I’ve faced far worse that three crying babies. And we all have to do our bit, war and all that. Shit, I hate this! I love them but I hate this.”

Ronon laughed, “No, you don’t.”

Just then, Cas appeared. He looked at Ben and smiled. “Who is this?” he indicated Ronon.

Dean told him, “This is Ben’s Alpha, Ronon Dex. Ben is moving out.”

Cas held out his hand and when Ronon gripped it, Cas said. “Ben is protected by Angels. Hurt him and you will be cast into Hell for all eternity.”

Ronon’s eyes got big. “There’s a Hell too?”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, been there too. We know Lucifer personally.”

 

 

Ronon handed Gabe to Cas. Gabe said in Cas’ head, “I don’t like this one. I wish I could kick him in his…” 

Cas said very sternly. “Gabe, no. You can’t do anything!” 

Ronon stared at him. “You can talk baby?”

Dean sighed. He really didn’t think he was giving Ronon a very good family impression. “Angel radio,” Dean said. “For what it’s worth, welcome to the family.”

Ben took Ronon by the hand and they left. Dean turned to Cas and sighed. “You know, we sound like a bunch of nutjobs when we try to explain our family to anyone.”

“Should we try to hide who we are?” Cas asked. “Ben is your son. He is family. I would not allow anyone to hurt him.”

“No, I don’t think we should lie, I just wish we didn’t sound so nuts is all. And I love that you are protective of Ben, baby. It means the world to me,” Dean told him.

Holding his little baby closely he leant in and kissed Dean gently. “The doctor said I was perfectly healthy and recovered from the birth. He also said that we could make another baby immediately. But I wish to enjoy the two we have first. I have read 74 books on child rearing and I believe it is important to pay particular attention to the babies in their first few years.” 

Dean nodded. “I agree. But the only two ways I know of to not get pregnant is to abstain or convince Sariel to stop us from getting pregnant. Do you think you could talk to her?”

“I did talk to her and I believe that she understood,” Cas replied. 

“That’s good because I am not a fan of abstinence at all,” Dean said.

“Neither am I,” Cas said. 

*I’m not either,* Gabe thought to Cas. *But I don’t think I can for awhile yet.*

“Then what do you say to taking the kids to the Children’s Centre?’ Dean asked Cas.

All three babies screamed.

Dean sighed. “Pipe down! Your daddy and I need some alone time and we’re going to have it!”

Sariel and Gabe shut up but Radanna kept crying. Dean changed her nappy. “If you really can talk baby, can you tell her?”

“Radanna does not have the mental capability to understand. She is not an Angel,” Cas replied. 

“Crap. Well, She’s going anyway. Radek isn’t going to be off work for a couple of hours and no telling when Sam will get back.” Dean tapped his comlink and told Radek he was taking the babies to the centre. Then he packed up a bag of essentials and he and Cas took them. 

When they got back, Dean grabbed Cas and kissed him passionately and Cas kissed back with just as much passion. They backed to the bedroom.

Dean broke from the embrace and opened the top drawer of their closet. He pulled out a packet and tossed it to Cas. “Insurance.” Cas smiled. “How long have you had these, may I ask?”

“Not long. I went to the dispensary just after Gabe was born. They are military supply so one size fits all and they only come in one color.”  

Cas opened the packet and looked at it. “It doesn’t look very big….” he remarked. “And why are they green?”

“Camouflage?” 

“So you can’t find my dick? That makes no sense at all,” Cas huffed.

Dean laughed so much he fell onto the bed. Cas lay down next to him and kissed him. “Too many clothes…”

“Then you will have to do something about it,” Dean challenged. 

 

 

Cas winked away his clothes and helped Dean get off his. Then they fell on each other like men who had been denied for far too long. 

 

When they were totally exhausted and they lay with Cas still trapped inside Dean by his knot, Dean pulled a book out of his bedside table and handed it to Cas. Cas opened it and frowned. “Am I not satisfying you sexually?” 

“Of course you are, but I thought we might try something new occasionally. Thought it would be fun to work our way through the book,” Dean replied. 

Cas opened it randomly and tilted his head then turned the book. “I am not sure that this is physically possible.” 

Dean looked at the page Cas had turned to and said, “Yeah, well maybe not that one but some of them look like fun.”

Cas smiled. “Whatever my Omega wants.” Cas’ eyes suddenly lit up and his smile got almost wicked. “Perhaps this one?” he asked Dean. 

 

 

Dean looked at the photo and looked at Cas. He asked quietly. “You want to tie me up?”

Cas smiled. “Yes, I kind of do. I would like to be complete control over you. Sexually, I mean,” he added quickly.

Dean laughed. “Of course, you are my Alpha. Not sure about the blindfold though. Maybe after we try the tying up bit.”

Dean’s comlink opened. “Mr Winchester, you are needed in the Children’s Centre.”

He tapped the comlink twice. “What’s wrong?”

“Everytime Gabriel cries all the children cry,” the attendant told him. He could hear the noise in the background. That was a lot of crying children. 

Dean groaned. He told Cas what was happening. Cas told him to tell them that they were currently unable to comply, but as soon as they could, Cas would go get them. Dean did that and the attendant sighed but said ok. She closed the comlink and grabbed Gabriel, isolating him in their office away from the other children. 

“So, Gabe isn’t getting any so he is gonna made sure we don’t?” Dean asked. 

 

Sam liked having Lucifer and Mazikeen along for the mission. Mazikeen was particularly happy to be beating the shit out of the mutants. Lucifer was holding his own to the surprise of Sam, who was trying not to notice that fighting alongside these two was particularly arousing. If it wasn’t for Radek… He just hoped that Radek was home and available when Sam got back. 

Sam tapped his comlink and told Radek to take the kids to the Children’s centre if Dean or Cas wasn’t there to watch them. He told Radek he’d be home soon.

“They are already in the Children’s Centre,” Radek told him. 

“Good. Wait for me in bed.” Sam tapped the comlink and broke the connection.

Radek was waiting, naked, in bed when Sam got home, just like he’s asked.

Sam tore off his clothes, flipped Radek on his hands and knees and rammed into him. 

“Whoa, Alpha. What has gotten you so ready?”

“Working with Lucifer and Mazikeen,” Sam muttered. 

“And you...you came home to me…”

“Of course I came home to you. What else would I do, fuck one of them? No thanks. I like it right here.” 

“OH GOD! Yes, my Alpha. I am always here for you,” Radek cried out and came. 

Sam just kept slamming into Radek, he was very worked up. Radek actually got erect again and still Sam hadn’t gotten his knot. 

Finally, after what seemed to both of them a very long time, Sam knotted and they were tied.    
Radek came a second time and Sam came as hard as he ever had. He pulled them over to spoon and kissed Radek’s neck. “I love you, baby.” 

“You came home to me…” Radek muttered as if he was having a hard time believing it. Radek took Sam’s hand and drew it to his lips, kissing it over and over. “My Alpha. Mine.”  

“There is no one I want to be with but you, Radek. No one. You’re my world. And when this knot goes down, I’m going to fuck you again, just because I can.” He kissed the back of Radek’s neck.

Radek realised he could reach the cabinet beside the bed and pulled out the bag he had gotten from Hell. Moving with the speed of an Augment, as soon as Sam’s knot went down, he found himself handcuffed to the bedhead with Radek sitting over him. Radek smiled down at Sam. 

Sam laughed. “Man you are quick! So, you have me where you want me, now what?”

Radek laughed. They both knew that Sam could easily get out of the cuffs. But that was not the point. “We shall explore a bit, I think. Give my rear a little time to recover, I think. Let me appreciate more of your fine body. Though I know your best parts well, we have not had time to discover other fine parts.”

Radek started kissing and nipping down Sam’s throat and then to his nipples. Radek bit each one a little and sucked on them. Sam moaned and threw his head back. Radek smiled. “This is erogenous place for you, I think.”

“Yes,” Sam replied. They never really talked much but they were completely open with each other. 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries going out in the field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

 

Dean stood in O’Neill’s office. “You promised me that when I was not pregnant I could go into the field.”

“That was before Khan ordered that Omegas were at risk in the field,” O’Neill replied.

“So are Alphas,” Dean pointed out. 

“Yes, but Cas and Sam would kill me if anything happened to you. I need you safe for my own safely. What else can I let you do that will satisfy you?”

“No one is safe, never have been never will be,” Dean told him. “Anyone of us could be possessed by a demon at any time. Being alive isn’t safe.” 

“But,” O’Neill said to him, “think of your babies. They need you alive.”

“Radanna needs her father. Your kid needs his mother. Everyone who goes out there has someone who needs them. But sitting here isn’t making us safe,” Dean told him. 

“Fuck you, Winchester. If you get Khan’s permission, then I’ll let you go in the field. But I’m not going against Khan’s orders for one stubborn Omega.”

“I don’t know who the fuck Khan is or how to contact him.”

“I’ll get him here, hang on.” O’Neill tapped his comlink and said, “Khan.” He listened for a minute then told him that he was needed in O’Neill’s office. 

O’Neill’s computer blinked on and Khan appeared on the screen. “General.”

O’Neill stepped aside and Dean stepped up to the screen. “Khan, this is Dean Winchester. He’s a very stubborn Omega who wants to be in the field. I told him he needed to talk to you about that.”

“There should always be exceptions to the rules,” Khan said. “Raised a killer, I hear. Prepared to give all to stop a threat. Colonel Sheppard tells me that you have done well teaching our best fighters. I heard about your little blood and guts bath.”

Dean laughed. “Heard about that, huh? It seemed effective enough. So, you gonna let me go out?”

“General, put him on Sam Winchester’s team with Castiel and whoever is on rotation. I’m sure his brother and his Alpha will keep an eye on him if he needs it.”

“Yes, Sir,” O’Neill replied. Turning to Dean he added, “And you get to tell Cas and Sam about this. Dismissed.”

Dean turned and left with a huge smile on his face. 

Cas and Sam gave him withering looks but they knew Dean too well to try to argue with him. “If you think that I am going to leave your side for one second out there…” Cas began. 

“Relax, Angel, I wouldn’t expect anything else. But I need to do this, for me. And I’m going to be careful, I promise.”

 

 

“Cas, how can you let him do this?” Sam asked. 

“How can I stop him?” Cas asked. “We have done our duty in providing for the next generation. Now our duty falls on protecting it.”

Sam shook his head sadly. “Okay, I never could stop Dean when he got something into his head.” Turning to Dean, Sam said gruffly, “We move out at 0600 in the morning.”

Cas was the one who was late. “Sorry, I was feeding Gabriel.” 

“Today we are clearing out a Augment Vamp nest that moved into the dock area. We need to find them and destroy them before nightfall,” Sam told them. “Everyone clear on how to kill vamps?”

Dean chuckled. “If they aren’t they’ve got no business here with us. Come on, Sammy, let’s go.” 

Most of the day was taken up just trying to find the nest. Cas disappeared on them every 4 hours to feed Gabriel with him having bottle feeds in between. But Gabe wasn’t taking to the bottle very well, which is why Cas had to keep going back to breastfeed him. Sariel was on toddler milk even though she was only 5 months. She needed the extra energy and rejected even the softest smoothest foods. She had become quite the expert on projectile vomiting. 

It was nearing dusk when they finally found the nest. Sam motioned for half of them to go in one way and he and Dean circled around the other way. They proceeded very quietly, as the vamps were still sleeping. Everyone had a machete in hand. 

Sam went for the leader, the strongest and most aggressive. He woke first. He used his augmented abilities to hold the vamp while he removed his head in one easy stroke. Dean was so shocked that Sam had his powers back that he left himself open for another vamp to tackle him. He went down with the vamp trying to bite his neck. Cas was suddenly there, grabbing the vamp and plunging his angel blade into the vamp’s chest. Dean jumped up and took off the vamp’s head.

It all seemed like a bit of a disappointment to Dean when it was all over. He was accustomed to working with just Sam and occasionally Cas but with a full team the fight was swifter and less taxing. 

“What the hell, Sam?” Dean asked turning on Sam. “I mean I knew you had abilities, but when did they get to be so strong? You’re not on blood again, are you?” 

Sam frowned at him. “Of course I’m not on blood. They just developed over time and the more I use them, the stronger they get.”

“It has always been within him, Dean,” Cas said. “Augmentation just brought them out, but without the side effects of demon blood.”  

“You could have told me,” Dean muttered. 

“You’ve been so happy these past few months, I didn’t want you to worry about me,” Sam replied. 

“Yeah, whatever. Let’s go home.”

 

Back in their apartment, Dean grabbed Cas and kissed him, while taking off his clothes. “Fuck me, Cas. I need it, I need you so bad right now.” Cas understood. Dean felt emasculated seeing his brother and his abilities, and then getting taken down by the vamp. Cas did what Dean needed him to do, fucking him hard and fast. Taking his mind off everything and just being in the moment.

Sam  grabbed Radek when he got home and put him on the bed, naked. He stripped himself off and climbed on  top of Radek. He was unusually tender and slow. “It hurt me to see him. I should have told him Radek. I should have been honest and told him.” Sam rocked in and out of Radek slowly and tenderly. “You did what you thought best for your brother. You should not be made to feel guilty over caring about your brother.” Radek kissed him tenderly.

“He didn’t, I just felt bad is all. God I love you baby. You feel so good...thank you for being mine.”

Radek smiled. “I can be no one else’s, just yours. I was made for you alone, Alpha, just you.”

Both Dean and Sam slept especially well that night, wrapped in the arms of the men who loved and understood them best.

Dean woke to find Sariel in bed with him and Cas sitting on the bed feeding Gabe. That’s when he decided. Life had changed and he wasn’t keeping up. He didn’t want to miss anything in the lives of his children. Not a moment. He tapped his comlink. “Sam, you awake?”

When Sam answered that he was, Dean told him he was done with fighting. He was sorry he brought it up, but he learned his lesson and wouldn’t ask again. Cas turned and smiled at him.

“What changed your mind?” Cas asked when Dean broke the comlink.

“This,” Dean said and spread his arms around the room. “You, our kids, just this.”

 

Later that day Dean stood in O’Neill’s office. 

“You lasted one day,” the General said. “Good thing they just added you to the team and not changed the team. But it’s OK. Khan has given you an alternate job. Since you have been so good at training the fighters, he wants you to train another group for duties on Atlantis. A reserve in case Atlantis is discovered. One of these days one of the boats coming to Atlantis is going to be full of mutants instead of refugees. Think you are up to organizing a Home Guard?”

Dean smiled brightly. “I sure am! That sounds great. Thank you for the opportunity, General.”

“Keep Colonel Sheppard informed. He’ll give you a list of trained Omega military to start with. We need a 24 hours guard. And you can train them how you wish. Ask for volunteers outside the military as well.”   

Dean was really excited with his new job. He walked straight to the library and took a seat. He got out his pad and began to plan out exactly what he would need. He sat there for hours, working. Suddenly he realized he was hungry, and hadn’t eaten all day. He picked up everything and headed to the apartment, to tell Cas what had happened.

On the way he was waylaid by an Omega in uniform. “I was just looking for you, Sir. Your office is ready.”  

Dean blinked at the guy. “Office? I’ve got an office? Well, let’s see it then, kid.” He followed the guy to the east tower, and inside there was, indeed, an office with a plaque on the door reading. “D. Winchester” Dean opened the door and looked around. There was a big desk and a comfy chair. Several filing cabinets lined the wall, there were three chairs for visitors and a nice view out of the window. Dean liked it a lot. Dean’s training room was just down the corridor. 

When Dean finally got home, he was exhausted and starving. Cas listened to him tell all about the events of the day while he fixed Dean dinner. Cas told him how very proud of him Cas was. Dean seemed very content and happy about it all.

As they sat eating, Dean paused and looked at Cas. “Can I ask you something.” 

“Always,” Cas replied.

 

 

“I don’t want you to go out with any of the teams until Gabe is weaned. I know you can pop out and back but if you are injured that’s going to really disrupt Gabe. He still isn’t used to the bottle. Sariel doesn’t seem to care who feeds her so long as she gets her bottle when she wants it and she spits her food at everyone equally. But Gabe really needs you.”

Cas sat and stared at Dean for a while. But then he nodded. “I can see your point.”

“Then you will stay home?” Dean asked. 

‘I will. It makes sense and if it makes you more comfortable then I will do it for you. And Gabe.”

Dean kissed Cas and then leaned over and kissed Gabe. “Love you little man.” He reached for Sariel and pulled her into a huge hug. Sariel hung on around Dean’s neck. Dean gave her a bit of mashed potato and for once she didn’t spit it out. 

“Hey! That was for your old man, right? Good girl. Will you eat another one?” Dean spooned another small bite into her mouth.She ate a couple more spoonfuls, then turned away from the rest. 

“She says food might not be so bad after all,” Cas informed Dean. “There is something that I have been meaning to speak to you about, Dean.” 

Dean grabbed Sariel’s face and kissed her a bit wet one. Then he turned to Cas and said, “Yeah? Go ahead.”

“Sariel is becoming...less angelic…” Cas tried to explain. “As her brain is developing, she is using it more, as her brain starts to understand language she is losing her ability to use her angelic voice.” 

Dean frowned as he listened. “Is this bad? Is there something we need to be doing? I don’t quite get it.”

“I don’t think so. I think this is a natural merging of the physical and soul. It is what happens when a person is born but with Sariel and Gabe they are angels so it seems to have taken longer. She isn’t losing her angel grace, it is just that she is gaining the brain of a baby,” Cas told him.  “Just as humans are unable to see or hear angels without us using a host to stop them from being damaged, Sariel’s soul is adjusting to keep her body from being damaged.”  

Dean listened carefully. He looked at Gabe and Sariel. “So, they are turning into just regular kids?”

“I don’t think they will ever be just regular kids,” Cas replied with a smile. 

“Oh you know what I mean, Cas,” Dean smiled. He leaned over and kissed Cas. “Isn’t it about their bedtime?”   
Sariel tightened her grip on Dean, who held her until he had finished his dinner but then found that she had fallen asleep. He smiled and carried her to her bed, laid her gently down and covered her up. Cas carried Gabe to his crib and did the same. They stood together, arms around each other in the doorway, looking at their sleeping children. Then they closed the door most of the way and went to bed themselves.

Dean was in the middle of going through the files that Sheppard had sent him, so that he could learn about the first lot of home guards, when the Children’s Centre called him. 

“Dean Winchester.”

“Can you come to the Centre? There is a problem with Sariel.” 

Dean jumped up and ran out the door. He charged into the centre yelling, “Where’s my daughter? What’s wrong?”

The attendant put her finger to her lips to indicate silence and then took Dean to the sleeping room for babies. Sariel was in the same crib as Radanna. The attendant carefully lifted her and put her in an empty crib. Immediately Sariel floated out of the crib and back to Radanna. She didn’t even wake up. 

Dean’ mouth fell open. He didn’t realize they were that close, but seeing this, he guessed they were. It was sort of sweet. He turned to the attendant. “How is this a problem? Can’t they just sleep together?”

“We need the permission from at least one of the parents of each child to allow it.”

“Well, you have mine.” Dean tapped his comlink and told Radek to come to the centre. They waited until he arrived, then Dean explained the situation to him.

“Oh...oh my!” he said when he saw Sariel. “I guess we cannot stop it. Should we try to stop it?” he asked Dean. “I mean, Sariel is an angel. Perhaps it is best just to leave them sleep together.”

Dean smiled at Radek. “I don’t think there’s any harm in it at all. I think it’s kind of sweet, actually. I’m pretty sure Sam won’t mind.”

“I slept with my brother,” Radek said. “We all sleep in one one room, me, my brother, my cousins, young uncles.  Girls had other room. One big family.”  Tears started running down Radek’s cheeks. “All gone now.” 

Dean remembered the time that his dad caught him and Sam sleeping in the same bed. He’d been away for a week and Sam had been bullied at school. He was having nightmares. Sam was only 10 and Dean was 14. John smelt of drink when he came home unexpectedly. It wasn’t something that he wanted to remember. 

Dean hugged Radek tightly. “It’s okay, Radek. We’re your family now. And we love you.” 

Radek hugged him back. “Yes, we are family. And soon our family will be bigger, I think.”  

“So soon?” Dean asked. 

“It has been 6 months.”

“Time flies.”

“We call Adam if a boy and Samantha if a girl,” Radek told him. 

Dean gave Radek another hug. Radek smiled up at him. “When are you and Cas going to have another baby?”

“Not until the war is over,” Dean said. “We have quite enough to do.” 

Radek frowned. “Is not good to wait too long. When war is over, you have a lot more, yes?”

“Yes, we will,” Dean told him. Every time Radek and Dean hugged, Sariel hugged Radanna. 

Dean smiled brightly when he noticed. “This is just one big happy family now, and I love it. Come on, Radek, time to go back to work.”

“We go to Lux tonight to celebrate. You and Cas come?” Radek asked. 

“You know, that sounds like fun. We’ll leave the babies here for the evening and all go out together. Maybe I can even persuade Cas to dance with me.”

Radek grinned at the thought of dancing with Sam. 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out at Lux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

 

When Sam got home, he was informed that they were all going to Lux. Dean even contacted Ben and Ronon, who agreed to meet them there. They all got dressed up and Radek was especially excited.

“I have never been anywhere so fancy. I hope I look alright…” Sam assured him that he did. He took Radek by the hand, Dean and Cas took each other’s hands and they walked in.

Lucifer was walking around with a whiskey in his hand as always. He could out drink anyone in Atlantis and Dean wondered if he could out drink anyone on Earth. 

They looked around and found Ben and Ronan at a large table. They joined them and ordered drinks. Everyone except Radek, of course. Ben looked questioningly at Radek when he ordered ginger ale, and Radek smiled and rubbed him tummy. 

“You’re pregnant?” Ben asked.

“Yes, I am.”

“Radek is from a large family and since he never leaves Atlantis, we plan on having a large family,” Sam told them. 

Radek grinned. “Rodney is pissed. Atlantis was built by aliens and it is run by generators built by other aliens. It is not always completely compatible. So part of my section’s work is to make sure all the alien tech keeps working. But we have a big influx of people, so we have a big increase in waste. Something breaks down and we send in a tech. He can’t find what is wrong. So Rodney tells me I have to go into tank which we just pump out waste from. Big tank, very bad smell. I say no. I am pregnant. Too much risk. Rodney now smell like…”

“Shit?” Sam asked.

Radek nodded and everyone at the table roared in laughter. “Couldn’t happen to a nicer guy,” Ronon chuckled. “Rodney can be a real ass.”

The music shifted to a slow song and Dean grabbed Cas’ hand. “Dance with me, Angel.” Cas sighed but got up and they walked to the dance floor. When they got there, Dean put his arms around Cas’ waist and Cas put his around Dean’s neck and they began to sway to the music.

Radek looked at them and sighed, so Sam got up and pulled Radek to his feet. He led him to the dance floor and they began to dance as well.

Ronon sat back with his drink, with an arm around Ben. They were both watching the half naked dancers on platforms all around Lux. “Pretty,” Ben muttered. 

“You like?” Ronon asked.

“They are trying to encourage us to...um...have sex with lots of people. Something about genetic diversity,” Ben told him. 

Ronon smiled. “I know, but I don’t think it’s working all that well. If Sam and Radek, Dean and Cas and you and I are any indicators, we just want monogamy. Of course, people like Lucifer make up for that.” 

Ben looked in Lucifer’s direction and saw he was wrapped around a beautiful younger male. 

“Yeah, you’re right there.”

Ben kissed Ronon’s cheek. “I wish I could say I don’t mind if you wanted to be with other people but, I do. Look, you can always have sex with me whenever you want. Hell, I always want it. But you have sex with anyone else and you will know the wrath of the Omega.”

Ronon laughed. “LIttle one, I have no desire to have sex with anyone but you. You are all I need, and I hope I am all you need, because if you have sex with anyone else, I’ll kill that person.”

Ben laughed. “I can just imagine you chaining me to your bed.” 

Ronon growled in his throat. “That sounds like a very good idea to me.”

“For short periods of time, maybe,” Ben winked. “But leaving me chained up is unhealthy.”

“I would give you enough length to get to the bathroom and leave you plenty of water and food,” Ronon teased. 

“Still unhealthy,” Ben replied. “I’m a teenager. I need to roam free and get into trouble, doing silly things.”  

Ronon’s eyes got big. “You do NOT roam free! I will not allow it. And no getting into trouble.”

Ben smiled, and just then the two couples came back to the table and sat down. 

“No dancing, Ronon?” Cas asked him. 

“Ben and I dance at home,” he told them. 

Ben blushed. 

Dean looked at him with a sly look in his eyes. “Yeah, I just bet you do.” 

They were suddenly joined by Colonel Sheppard, Rodney and Carson. Carson picked up Radek’s drink and smelt the contents. He nodded his approval and handed it back to Radek. “Stop being a doctor and relax. We have time off for a change,” Shep told him.  

Shep turned to the others. “Enjoying yourselves? Haven’t seen you in here before.”

Sam and Radek nodded. Dean told him, “We haven’t been before, but yeah, it’s fun.”

“Wait til you hear Lucifer play,” Carson said. 

“Play?” Sam asked.

“The grand piano isn’t for show,” Carson informed them. 

“Huh,” Dean said. “I hope he plays tonight then. I’d like to hear that.”

“I think we will. He’s spotted us. He likes showing off, so he will play,” Shep told Dean.

A little later, Lucifer sat down at the piano and everyone started to clap. 

 

 

Dean and Cas swayed back and forth to the music, Ben put his head on Ronon’s shoulder and Radek and Sam kissed. Shep put his arms around his Omegas.

 

 

[Lucifer playing ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N_tdPxfiYOI&list=PLJEIuREwWLXe_1rnAn6PHGBAqQmlWNHn7&index=3)

 

Mazikeen walked over to Ben and handed him a guitar. She pointed to Dean and crooked her finger.  Dean pointed at himself questioningly and Maze nodded. Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and dragged him with him. Lucifer played piano while Ben played the guitar and Dean and Cas sang. Then Ben gave Dean the guitar.

 

[Dean singing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=euBtAlE44tY&list=PLqcnQQceqy_-j-rXXz-Bck7FxL7nZlKGa&index=11)

 

Ben sat down on Ronon’s lap and Ronon kissed him, his pheromones alone nearly started an orgy in the Lux. 

O’Neill turned to Daniel Jackson. “You should play something.”

“Jack, I play classical. Hardly right for this environment,” Daniel replied. “And even my shower protests when I sing.”

Dean stood up and pulled Cas to his feet. “Time to call it a night.” Both Sam and Radek nodded and got up as well. Ronon stopped kissing Ben and looked around. They got up as well. 

Lucifer came to the table. “Anytime you want a job, Dean, just let me know.” 

They laughed and then walked out. 

Ronon threw Ben over his shoulder when he commented that the night was still young. There was a big grin on Ben’s face as Ronon carried him out. Dean chuckled, “Ah to be young again.” Cas looked at him and tilted his head.

“You wanted MORE sex when you were younger? I don’t see how that’s possible.” Dean blushed and grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the nightclub. 

Sam and Radek followed closely behind. Sam looked at Radek with a wicked grin. “Don’t even think of throwing me over your shoulder,” Radek told him. 

Sam grinned and picked Radek up wedding night style. Radek squealed and put his arms around Sam’s neck. 

They hadn’t gotten as far as the lift when chaos broke loose in the Lux. One woman came flying out the door and hit the wall opposite. There was screaming and people were pouring out the door in a panic. 

“Can’t we have one day off?” Dean muttered. 

Sam put Radek down. “Stay here. Stay safe.”

Ronon put Ben down next to Radek. “Stay here as well.” He turned and led the men back into the bar. They entered just in time to see Mazikeen grab Lucifer and throw him behind her. It didn’t take a genius to see what the problem was. One of the Alpha soldiers had gone mutant and was tearing up the place as his body distorted into grotesque shapes. 

Dean and Ronon ran up to him, and Ronon hit him as hard as he could. Sam put out a hand and made a fist, choking the mutant. Dean sent him flying into the air. But none of it seemed to really affect the mutant. He was screaming in pain as his body shape continually shifted, and he lashed out in panic, not knowing or caring what or who he hit. Mazikeen slashed the tendons in the mutants knees from behind but other than momentarily dropping him to his knees it didn’t seem to slow him down. 

“He’s healing as fast as he is injured.”

“I wouldn’t call that healing,” Dean commented. The place was almost empty now. 

Suddenly, General O’Neill was standing there. He tapped his comlink and simply said, “Energize.” The man disappeared in a shower of sparkles.

Dean turned to him questioningly. “Sent him into space. It seemed the best thing to do,” O’Neill told him. Dean nodded. 

“You couldn’t have done that before he wrecked Lux?” Lucifer asked. 

“Too many people. Couldn’t get a fix on him,” O’Neill asked. 

“Um, Jack…” Daniel said with a pained voice. He was lying on the floor with a table leg stuck through his thigh.  

“Daniel!” Jack ran to him, while Cas tapped his comlink and said they had a medical emergency in Lux. Jack pulled Daniel into his lap and kissed him on the forehead. “Baby, what happened?” 

“Not sure,” Daniel replied. “I hit my head on the table, or rather the table hit me in the head and I woke up like this.”

A med team appeared and scooped Daniel up onto the bed. They and O’Neill disappeared.

“Now it really is time to go home,” Cas said. They walked out to where Ben and Radek were waiting, and they all went home.

Lucifer looked at the piano. “Why is it always the piano? Do you know how difficult it is to order a new one these days?” 

“You find one and I’ll have it teleported in,” Sheppard told him. He knew how morale had lifted since Lux opened. Atlantis had gone from military base to refugee camp in a matter of weeks but now it was feeling more like a city with normal life.  

 

Later, in bed, Ronon sniffed Ben. He got between Ben’s legs and sniffed deeply. 

“What are you doing?” Ben asked, feeling sort of weird about being sniffed there.

Ronon looked at him and smiled. ‘You are in heat.” Ben’s eyes got big. 

“I am? So, I’m fertile now?”

Ronon grabbed him and kissed him deeply. “Yes, you are.” All Ronon could think was, “Breed, breed breed.” 

Ben suddenly scrambled away. “What?! No! I don’t want to be pregnant.” 

Ronon got a hurt expression on his face. “Ben, what are you afraid of? It is natural that an Omega has babies, and I want to have them with you. Please tell me what the matter is.”

“I’m not much more than a child myself. I don’t know how to look after a baby. I don’t have time to look after a baby,” Ben told him. 

Ronon pulled him close. “First, you are more than old enough to have a baby, Ben. Most women start much younger. Second, you don’t have to look after the baby on your own. I’m here, and you have a big family that is more than willing to help out. And last, there is a Children’s centre, and babysitters built into this family. What is the real reason?”

Ben cuddled into Ronon. “I’m just scared,” Ben admitted. But Ronon’s pheromones were getting to Ben and he really did want to have sex. 

“Okay, I’ll suck it up,” Ben told him. “I need to be brave about this.” He kissed Ronon and that was all it took. “Besides, I might not get pregnant straight away.”

Ben was wrong. 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy, Willow, Spike and Angel arrive at Atlantis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

Since Cas had agreed to stay close to home, Gabriel was getting fat. Cas wanted to wean Gabe from the breast but Gabe was very resistant. 

“I like sucking on you!” Gabe said to Cas.

“That’s disgusting, Gabriel. Take the bottle.” Cas shuddered. 

“Nope, you can’t make me.”

“You two chatting again?” Dean asked. He picked up Sariel. 

Cas looked at Dean with a distressed appearance. “No! Gabe is telling me he loves to nurse me! I’m disgusted. He needs to switch to the bottle.”

“They say mother’s milk is best,” Dean said teasingly. 

“That’s right! I need my vitamins,” Gabe told him. 

“I’m taking Sariel down to the Children’s Centre for baby gym morning. Maybe it will improve her crawling,” Dean told Cas. 

“Yes, good idea. I’ll stay here and take care of Radanna and Gabe. But I’m not breastfeeding that little perv!”

Dean laughed all the way out the door. He knew that Cas would give in as soon as he started to leak milk. He always did. “No flying today, Sari. You have to strengthen your leg muscles.” Sariel smiled at Dean and nodded. “That’s my good little girl.”

Most of the time,  their children were good. Between Cas, Dean, Sam and Radek they were never alone and the four adults so far had not disagreed on any issue in raising the little troupe. 

When Radek came home for lunch, he found Cas nursing Gabe and Radanna playing with her feet in the bassinet. Gabe was making obscene sucking noises, and Radek laughed.

“Don’t encourage him,” Cas pleaded.

“Give him a little more time, Castiel. He is just baby. It is good to bond with him.” 

Cas sighed. “I know. It’s just hard when he talks to me like a full-grown Angel in my head, while he’s nursing me.” 

“Dean does not get jealous?” Radek asked.  

“Good lord. No. He knows that no matter how much Gabe wants to sound grown-up, he’s still a baby. It’s weird but he gets it.”

“Sam told me what happened in the Mother’s group. You must not let that discourage you. Gabe cannot help being unique,” Radek said as he prepared lunch. 

“It was pretty terrible, though. Those mothers can get ugly, let me tell you. And they think I’m weird anyway, a man nursing. I doubt I’ll be going back.” 

“I think you should not have told them that he speaks to you,” Radek said. 

They carried on chatting as Radek put the final touches on the meal that he had mostly prepared earlier. Sam Dean and Ronon were doing night duty in Atlantis so Radek had prepared a hot meal for their lunch and the family were gathering for the meal. 

 

 

Everyone loved Radek’s cooking and they all ate with enthusiasm. Gabe was asleep, full from his lunch and Dean and Sariel had returned from the centre. It was a wonderful thing, them all eating together as a family. It really did Dean’s heart good. He sat and looked around the table and smiled.

Ronon and Ben looked at each other and Ben nodded. Ronon had already eaten 2 helpings so they knew that he was not asking for more. “Ben and I have been talking. If you aren’t using the room down the hall with the balcony  that you don’t let the children in, we’d like to move in. If that’s ok with everyone.”

Everyone was thrilled. Dean, especially. He gave Ben a hug and shook Ronon’s hand. 

“So, what brought this on?” Dean asked.

“I’m pregnant,” Ben said. 

“What? That’s awesome! You hear that, Cas? We’re going to be grandparents!” Then suddenly it struck Dean. “Grandparent...OMG! We’re old.”

Ben laughed. Dean went to Ben when he realised why Ben stopped laughing. He hugged his boy. “I know. I miss your mom too. She would have gotten a kick out of this though. You and I both being mothers. It’s hilarious. Alright, enough of this chick stuff. Let’s get you moved before our shift.”   

 

Ben couldn’t sleep and he crawled out of bed, trying not to wake Ronon. He walked out into the common area and saw Sam sitting there reading. Sam looked up.

“Couldn’t sleep?” he asked. 

Ben nodded, “It’s just the first night in a new room, new bed, I think.Ronon can sleep anywhere but I need a minute.”

Sam nodded. “Can I get you anything?”

Ben shook his head. He sat down. Sam shut his book and turned to the boy.

“You know, you made Dean really happy. He loves you a lot.”

“I know he blocked my memories of him, then time we spent together, still not sure how, but I know he did it to protect me. I got all those memories back when I transitioned. I’m not sure I can be such a good father,” Ben said. 

Sam touched Ben’s arm. “You’ll be a great father, Ben. You have us all behind you and Ronon loves you so much. Stop worrying. I promise it will be fine.”

“I wanted the fetus moved to an artificial womb but Ronon thinks I should experience the whole thing. To be honest, it’s the birth that scares the shit out of me.”  

“Well, I never gave birth, but I’ve been there when Radek, Dean and Cas did. I can tell you it doesn’t seem as bad as people think. But you really need to talk to them about it. I have to say, I agree with Ronon. Sometimes you just need to face your fears, you know?”

“Peter Petrelli told me that Khan had to put his kid into the artificial womb because he’s an AlphaOmega so he was needed to fight. He said it was heartbreaking. Khan was crying all through the process.”

Sam looked sad. “I can imagine. He really loves his children and it must have been terrible for him to give up control like that. You don’t want to do that, Ben. I know you really don’t.”

They sat and chatted for a bit, but then Ben yawned and Sam told him to go to bed. Sam went into his bedroom and saw that Radek was still awake.

“I was just talking with Ben. He’s scared, and mostly just of the actual birth. I think you should talk to him. Help him to not be so scared.”

Radek nodded. “I talk. Now, come to bed.” He pulled back the covers and patted the bed next to him.

 

Dean’s Home Guard grew quickly, so much so that it was starting to look like an army. Many of the military on Atlantis were men who had their families there for safety but the majority of O’Neill’s people were scattered across the country. More and more they were being reassigned to be closer to their families leaving only a few on Atlantis. It was up to Dean’s Home Guard to patrol Atlantis, to act as police, and to sift the incoming refugees for potential trouble. It was during one intake that Dean was called to handle a problem. Boats always arrived at night to lessen the chances of Atlantis being discovered.  

“We’ve got 4 people who haven’t transitioned just off the latest boat,” the guard reported. Dean tapped his comlink and called in a team. “Got it,” he told the guard.

When the rest of his team arrived, they moved towards the dock and waited for the boat to slide up. They were all dressed in black so they probably weren’t seen by the 4. 

“Wonder why they separated us,” Willow asked Buffy. 

 

 

“Please don’t say it,” Buffy replied. 

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Spike said. 

They all groaned. “You just had to, didn’t you?”

Spike beamed at them. 

“Just hope they are Fang friendly,” Angel said. 

Just as they started to get out of the boat, Dean’s team were on them. 

“Fuck! I thought you said they weren’t guarded at night!” Angel told Spike.

“So bite me, I made a mistake,” Spike frowned as he was grabbed and held.

“No biting!” Buffy ordered. 

The 4 allowed themselves to be manhandled into a secure interview room, where they were outnumbered by Dean’s guard. A medtech scanned them and shook his head at Dean. 

“This facility is for Augments only,” he began. “How did you hear about it?” 

Buffy smiled at Dean. “We just did, okay? And we are willing to become Augments. All we want is to live somewhere safe.” 

“Not OK. Three of you are immunes,” Dean said checking the scan results. “You don’t have to worry about EV1.” 

“Isn’t there anything you can do?” Spike asked. “We really don’t want to go back out there, man. It’s dangerous.” 

“How did you hear about Atlantis?” Dean repeated. 

“I read some guy’s mind. That’s all, I just read his mind and heard about this place.” Spike looked at Dean with a worried look on his face. 

“So an ordinary human immune just happens to be able to read people’s minds?” Dean asked. He tipped his chair back and swung it on two legs. 

“Not ordinary, not human,” Spike said. “Vamp.”

Buffy and Angel groaned.

 

 

“And what makes you think I would believe in fairy tales?” Dean laughed. 

Spike growled and showed his fangs. He grabbed Angel and bit him, sucking just a little and then letting him go. Angel had a look of pure lust in his eyes when Spike released him.

“Didn’t I say no biting?!” Buffy yelled in frustration. 

“One vamp and three humans just happen to hang out?” Dean asked, not showing near enough surprise or horror at being in a room with a vampire. 

Angel laughed. “Not quite. 2 vamps, a witch and a human, to be more precise. But you’re clearly not afraid or surprised, so what gives?” 

Dean pointed to each in turn. “Vamp, vamp, human and I don’t know what the hell you are.” He had named Willow the human. 

All 4 of them burst out laughing. “So, so wrong.” Angel pointed at himself. “Vamp.” He pointed at Spike, “Vamp.” Then he pointed at Willow. “Witch.” And last he pointed at Buffy. “Chosen one.” 

“What the fuck is a Chosen One and what are you chosen for?” Dean asked. Dean gave some sort of signal to one of the guards.    

Spike launched into the speech, “Once a generation, there is born a…” He didn’t get very far before Dean told him to shut it. 

“Vampire killer.” Buffy looked at Dean. “I was chosen as a vampire killer.”

Dean laughed. “Uh, don’t look now, but you are kind of failing at your chosen task here.”

“They’re friendlies,” she said. 

“A friendly neighbourhood Vamp?” Dean asked. “Guess there had to be more of you out there.” Dean turned his attention on Willow. “Really don’t like witches.” 

Willow frowned at Dean. “Well, I’m not a threat. And you’re prejudiced.”

Angel held up his hands as well. “No threats here. None. We don’t drink people and she doesn’t curse them.”

“It’s my job to decide who is and isn’t a threat. It used to be my job to kill Vamps and witches,” Dean smiled at them. 

“Used to be? That’s comforting. What do you think about us?”

Just then the door opened and a man carried in a tray, putting it down on the table between Dean and the 4. Dean put one of the thermo mugs in front of Spike and one in front of Angel.

“How do you take your coffee, ladies?” he asked.  

The 4 of them looked from one to the other, then smiled. Angel and Spike took the lids off their thermoses and poured out some warm blood, and the girls poured coffee into their cups. They sat back and took sips. 

“Khan is our leader. He will decide whether or not you live,” Dean told them. “He will be very interested in your medical scan,” he said to Buffy. 

 

 

The man who had brought in the tray went to stand behind Buffy. “Just relax, this will not hurt,” Cas said to her, then put two fingers on her forehead. Cas frowned. “Nephilim.” 

“What the hell?” Buffy brushed Cas’ fingers from her head. “What did you just call me?”

“Nephilim. It means half human, half Angel. Cas is all Angel,” Dean told her.

She swiveled in her chair to look at Cas. “You… you’re an Angel? Get out…”

Cas tilted his head. “I can not get out…”

Dean smiled and touched Cas’ cheek. “Just an expression, feathers.” He turned back to the 4. “Normally, I wouldn’t hesitate in just ganking the four of you, but this is war and you have skills we could use. Don’t think for a minute that means I trust you. But at least you aren’t going to be on the wrong side at the end.” 

Dean arranged for the 4 to be taken to quarters and guarded until Khan could see them. He took Cas by the hand and said, “Let’s go home, baby.”

 

“Wonder what he meant about being on the wrong side at the end?” Willow asked when they were alone. 

“I’ve been through a few wars and I’m sure of one thing. This place is far too organised to just be a refugee camp,” Angel told them. “There is a hell of a lot more going on than a plague.” 

Buffy sighed, “I guess we’ll just have to play along until we have more information. But right now, I’m beat and I’m going to sleep. Dibs on the top bunk.”

But before she could move to the bunk, two men appeared abruptly in the room. 

Sylar and Nurse were Atlantis’ strongest telepaths. They looked at each in turn. Suddenly Sylar grabbed Willow by the throat and stared at her intensely. Buffy, Angel and Spike found that they couldn’t move. 

“Let me in,” Sylar said. 

Willow struggled but in the end, she gave up and let Sylar in. He stared into her eyes intently and then released her. Everyone was able to move then. They rushed up to Willow and asked if she was alright. She nodded. 

Sylar and Nurse vanished. 

“Telepaths,” Angel said. 

Spike scooped Willow up and laid her on the bottom bunk.  

“I don’t know what that was all about, but I’m still going to sleep. Fuck consciousness, I always say.” Buffy climbed up on the top bunk.

Angel and Spike looked at the second set of bunks and then both climbed into the bottom bunk together. For once they were relatively safe and didn’t need a guard since Atlantis had already provided them with one. They curled up around each other and were almost instantly asleep.

 

Dean waited patiently for the telepaths to report back, which didn’t take long. “They’re just refugees,” Sylar told him. “They are pretty wary of us. We should keep an eye on the Vamps though. They aren’t immune.”  

“I lied,” Dean said. “They’re under 24 hour observation, until further notice, so if they go mutant we’ll know soon enough.”

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben learns about parenting, and Sam surprises Radek with his heart's desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

 

When Ronon, Sam and Dean returned from the Home Guard meeting, Radek had the three babies in their bassinets in front of him and Ben was sitting on the couch beside him. “That’s it,” Radek said. “Make sure that the head and neck are supported. Now, Gabe cries, what do you do?”

Ben turned Gabriel over in his arms so that he was lying face down with his head slightly lower than his rear. He patted his back gently. 

Ronon, Sam and Dean stood fascinated at the lesson. Ben was pretty good and beaming whenever Radek told him how well he was doing or one of the babies smiled at him. 

Sariel started to cry, so Ben put Gabe in the bassinet and picked her up. “Diaper change?” Ben asked. Radek nodded. “Again!” 

“The only thing they co-ordinate is crying. One cries, sets off the others,” Radek told him. 

Ben took Sariel to the changing table. “Yuck, Sis! You stink.”  

Ben changed the diaper like he’d been doing it all his life. Everyone was impressed, and Ronon kissed him. “You’re getting the hang of this, I see.”

Ben smiled at him. “Radek is a great teacher. I don’t think I’m scared anymore.”

“We went down to infirmary today and watched videos and talked to mothers. Omega mothers,” Radek told them. 

Ronon looked at Radek and smiled. “Thank you so much. This means the world to me.”

Radek just waved his hand. “It’s nothing.”

 

 

“What’s this?” Dean asked looking at the small extension on the changing table. 

“Ben’s invention,” Radek told him. “Show him.”

Ben pulled the disposable glove out of the packet and put it in what looked like a cup holder. He easily stretched the glove over the opening and then slid his hand into the glove perfectly, demonstrating that he could do it one handed.  

“That’s amazing!” Dean exclaimed. “I always have problems with those.” He tried it and it worked perfectly for him too. 

“Infirmary is installing them tomorrow. Ben is inventor,” Radek told them. 

Ronon kissed him. “I’m very proud of you.” Ben grinned and blushed. 

Ben handed Sariel to Dean and grabbed Ronon’s hand leading him off down the corridor to their room. “I will call when dinner is ready,” Radek told them.

“You spent the whole day with him?” Dean asked. 

“We both have day off but Sam and Ronon do not,” Radek explained. “We have Omega day.” 

“Well, I think that’s wonderful of you, Radek. He really needs an Omega friend. I’m glad he has you.” 

“We get hair done, and nails and pick out pretty dress,” Radek teased. 

Sam and Dean laughed. “Not too sure what Ronon would think, but I’d love to see you in a pretty dress,” Sam told him. 

“In your dreams,” Radek told him. “Now, your turn to make dinner.”

“Oh, God! Maybe we should eat in the mess tonight,” Dean moaned. 

Sam slapped his arm. “Hey, I can cook. Radek showed me how.” He went with Radek to the kitchen, leaving Dean and Cas with the babies. 

“Everyone learning all these new skills. I feel like I’m being left behind,” Dean said. 

“Nonsense. You have learnt many new skills,” Cas told him. 

“Yeah, well, none of them are domestic.”

Cas smiled. “You are very domestic. Certainly domestic enough for me.” 

“Radek and Ben are better mothers than me and Ben hasn’t even had his kid yet.”

“Dean, you care for Sariel and Gabriel. You love them and they love you. They are clean and healthy and have a home and family, food and clothing.  You are a good mother and father.”  

Dean kissed him. “You are too, Angel. You are Gabe’s mother after all. What a mixed up group we are.” 

Cas ran his fingertips over Dean’s face. “Not all cultures in all times had what you think of as family units.” Gabe decided that was the moment to cry for attention. 

Dean chuckled and walked over to pick up Gabe. “Hey little guy, what’s wrong? Hungry. Wet? Or just lonely?” He put Gabe up on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. Gabe snuggled in and fell asleep in Dean’s arms. 

Dean smiled. “Fuck, I love this kid.” He walked over and put him down again, then walked to Cas and kissed him. “Love you too, feathers.”

Radanna stirred and gave a half cry. Sariel flew up out of her bassinet and into Radanna’s. The two snuggled in together and fell asleep. 

“Might as well get a bigger bassinet for those two. They are inseparable.” 

“They will be too big for the bassinet soon enough anyway,” Cas replied. “They were so tiny when they were born and now they are the same size as normal human children.”  

Dean nodded. He turned and took Cas to the living room to wait for dinner. 

“Well, Radanna is human, after all. It’s just our kids who aren’t.” 

Cas nodded. “I forget that Radanna is just human.” 

“Yeah well, I don’t. She is Sam’s kid through and through,” Dean told him.

After dinner, which turned out to be good, much to Dean’s surprise, they all went and sat down in the common living room. 

“Radek, I really appreciate you helping out Ben. He needs to man up as far as this pregnancy goes,” Dean told him.

“‘Man up’ is no longer an acceptable term, Dean,” Radek reminded him. “Old ways must be left behind.” 

Dean chuckled. “I’m just an old-fashioned kind of guy. And Ben needs to pull up his big boy panties. Do you like that any better?”

Radek rolled his eyes, then snuggled into Sam’s side. “What movie are we watching tonight? I have the last movie that was made in my country.  It is a murder mystery. It has English subtitles. I can read them for you if you have trouble reading them, Dean,” Radek teased. 

“Hey, now, Radek, I’m old but I’m not that old,” Dean told him. “And whatever you two want is fine with us.” He pulled Cas into his lap on the couch. 

It turned out to be a Czech adaption of one the Sherlock Holmes stories. It was surprisingly very good. When it was over, Cas yawned and Dean pulled him to his feet. “Come on, Angel, time for bed.” He turned to Sam and Radek. “Good movie. Thanks.” He pulled Cas into their bedroom.

Sam was shocked to find that Radek has tears running down his face. 

“Baby, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

Radek took a deep breath. “I miss my family, I miss my home. Not all the time, but sometimes, when I see movie that reminds me. I’m sorry.”

“I found out that our work accrues replicator points. Why don’t we use some to decorate our bedroom Czech style? Make you feel more at home.” 

Radek sniffed and hiccuped. “We can do that? You are so good to me. I love you so much.”

Sam smiled. “Of course we can do that. I love you too. Anything for my Czech Bride.”

“Wood. I miss wood, and murals. Big murals of dark old fashioned scenes. Things trimmed with gold. Atlantis is all too minimal. I need cosy. Dark red and gold and dark green, not all this white and blank walls. This is for lab, not for home.” 

When Radek woke the next morning Sam wasn’t in bed. He didn’t think anything about it. He showered and was about to dress in his Atlantis uniform then decided that he no longer wanted to wear the uniform. He dressed in his own clothes in his own style, then headed for the kitchen to start breakfast. He froze in the doorway. The kitchen had been painted. It was bright red with intricate gold decorations. Sitting on the counter was a new dinner service. When he picked up a piece, he realized that it was unbreakable and not the original porcelain.

 

            


 

The cabinets were the same but they had been painted with a wood grain. Radek just looked around, eyes big. He started to cry, and ran to find Sam.

When he did, he jumped up into Sam’s arms and kissed him. “Oh love, my love, you are too good to me. I can’t believe you did all this.”

Sam smiled. He really loved pleasing Radek. He had more surprises in store but he didn’t say anything just yet. “I owe a night out to my team.”   

“Yes, yes, anything. Anything for you,” Radek was smiling through his tears. Sam kissed them away.

“So what are we making for breakfast?” 

“Potato dumplings and bacon.” Radek loved to cook and it was a tradition with him to fix a traditional breakfast. Radek kissed Sam again and headed to the kitchen.

“You know I don’t usually eat that much meat,” Sam said trying to be careful not to insult Radek. 

“Ahh...Czech food is mostly meat and cream and cheese and cabbage. I know 23 ways of preparing cabbage.” 

Sam laughed. “Potato dumplings and bacon will do fine.”

Radek poked him in the ribs. “You don’t want to be gassy at work?” 

“The mutants are smelly enough,” Sam replied. 

“You are careful, yes?” Radek asked. 

“Always, baby. I will always come home to you, stop worrying about me.” 

Dean never worried about what was to eat unless it was green and raw. Radek knew their appetites well and served both Sam and Dean twice as much as he ate. When breakfast was over, they went to work and Radek cleaned up. 

“I wish I could stay home,” Radek sighed. “I’m tired today. I could go back to bed and sleep for a week.” Then his stomach rolled. He ran to the bathroom and threw up. He sat back on the floor and held his head. 

“I am pregnant!  Sakra! Kurva! Fuck…” 

Radek took the babies to the Children’s Centre and then headed for the Infirmary to get something for the nausea. Then he headed off to the lab. The Scorpion team was meeting with Rodney about the ZPM. Rodney was not happy with the lack of progress, but to be fair to Scorpion, Rodney hadn’t progressed at all either. 

“Oh yeah, it’s all MY fault!” Rodney was ranting when Radek got there. The Scorpion team just rolled their eyes at him. 

“Calm down, Rodney, is not good for your blood pressure to get so worked up,” Radek told him.

Rodney was huge. He had not only gained an enormous baby belly but he had gained a lot of weight over the past couple of months. 

“Don’t tell me to calm down, Radek. I’m perfectly calm.” He walked in circles.

Radek tapped his comlink. “Sheppard, you better get down here. Rodney is having a melt down.”

Rodney grabbed the cable leading from the generator to the charging module that Scorpion had built and pulled it free, unfortunately he had neglected to turn the power off first. When the live cable touched the module it exploded sending everyone in the lab flying. 

Radek woke up to see Sam leaning over him.  

“What happened?” Radek was confused. He looked at Sam, who looked very worried.

“There was an explosion. Rodney pulled a cord or something. Are you okay?” Sam kissed Radek.

Radek ran a hand over his eyes. “Oh yes, I remember now. Is Rodney alright?”

“From the screaming coming from the birthing room, I think at least his lungs are ok,” Sam smiled. 

Radek sighed. “He does not take good care of himself. He will have difficult birth I fear.”

“The healers are here. Nurse cleaned you up just a few minutes ago. He says the baby is alright, but you might need to rest for a day or two.”

“I did not want you to find out about baby this way. I wanted to surprise you. And now, your evening is ruined as well.” 

“You kind of blew the surprise the other night when you wouldn’t drink at Lux. Are you sure you are alright?”

“Yes, yes, I am fine. And the other evening, I wasn’t sure about baby. Now I am. Take me home, please.” 

Sam quite literally scooped Radek up and carried him out of the Infirmary.  Radek laughed but he let Sam do as he wanted. In fact he was quite happy to let people see his Alpha looking after him. “I have the best Alpha.” 

Sam smiled down at him. “I have the best Omega.” He carried Radek all the way to their quarters, then laid him on the bed. 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets a taste of Radek's wild side. Ben has problems with being pregnant. There is a threat to Atlantis that brings a stranger to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

Sam enlisted Dean’s help in painting the bedroom to look like wood grain. When dinner time arrived, Radek served on his new dishes and was smiling bigger than anyone had ever seen him smile before. When they sat down to eat, Radek sat on Sam’s lap and threw his arms around Sam’s neck. Kissing him, he whispered, “Thank you again, Alpha. I show just how much I am appreciating this later in bed.” Then he went and sat down.

“Wow!” Ben said. “You loot a kitchen store, Sam?” 

Sam just smiled. “Something like that.”

Radek looked at Dean. “You will not cook using my new plates.”

Dean looked hurt, but said, “I had no intention of using your new plates.”

Radek then turned to Ben. “You do not microwave them.”

Ben blinked. “Yeah, okay. I get it. Don’t use the crazy Czech’s dishes.”

Sam laughed. “They get it, Radek. I don’t think you need to worry.” 

“My turn to cook tomorrow,” Cas said. “We will meet in the mess at the usual time?”

Ronon laughed. 

Everyone nodded. “Got it. Meet in the mess.” 

After dinner, Radek washed his new dishes very carefully and put them up in the specially made rack that had been installed to show them off. He hummed while he worked. Then he went to the bedroom where Sam was in bed reading. Radek rummaged in his bedside cabinet and Sam suddenly found one wrist in a handcuff. Radek cuffed him to the bedhead as Sam watched in amusement. The other hand was a bit more difficult as Sam was not in the middle. “Scoot over,” Radek said. 

Sam laughed. “Okay, bossy.” He scooted over and Radek cuffed the other wrist. “So, now what you gonna do, huh?” Sam teased.

Radek pulled out a rather large knife and smiled. “Crazy Czech.” Radek put the flat of the blade against Sam’s chest and smiled. Sam sucked in a breath, but he was turned on like never before in his life. Radek put the point to Sam and ran the blade lightly down his chest and belly, to just above his cock. 

“You like.” It wasn’t a question. Radek stood up and stripped away the the bedcovers. They rarely used them anyway. He stripped off slowly, giving Sam a show. Then he went to the drawers and pulled out something slinky.  When he slipped it on, Sam could see that it was a satin night dress. It was a simple gown with shoestring straps and stopped just below Radek’s cock. “You like?” This time it was a question. 

Sam moaned and said, “Oh yeah, baby, I like…” He pulled against the cuffs but he was locked in tight. Radek got on the bed and straddled Sam’s hips. He rubbed his cock against Sam’s but then stopped. He reached for something under the pillow and came up with a cock ring.

Sam groaned as Radek showed it to him. His cock was raging already and he wanted to fuck Rakek in the worst way. Radek held it up to show Sam and waited for Sam’s nod of approval. 

Sam knew he was in for it now. Radek grinned and slid the ring onto Sam’s aching cock. Then he slid up Sam’s body until his groin was right at Sam’s face.

“Suck me, Alpha.”

Sam licked his lips and then took Radek’s cock into his mouth. He ran his tongue around the head and then sucked it down into his mouth. Radek threw his head back. “Oh yes, Alpha, just like that.”

“I am very pleased that the rooms are virtually soundproofed,” Cas told Dean. 

Ben, who was sitting in Ronon’s arms as they watched a movie with Cas and Dean, blushed. “So am I.” Ronon roared with laughter. 

“Needs to be a bit more soundproof,” Dean muttered. They could hear moans coming from Sam and Radek’s room. Cas turned up the volume on the movie.

Sam was reduced to begging. Radek was riding him like a prize stallion and he just wanted to grab him and fuck him as hard as he could. But Radek would have none of it. 

“Not done with you,” was all that Radek would say. 

“I’m getting blue balls here, baby. Please…”

Radek looked down. “Your testicles are not blue. You are kidding with me.”

Radek moved away to sit on Sam’s thighs, letting their cocks rub up against each other. He retrieved the knife from the bedside table. “Now we have fun,” Radek said with a wicked smile. Alpha’s have high pain threshold, yes?” 

The next morning Sam was fully recovered but Radek had taught him something about himself that he had suspected but refused to think about. They would certainly be paying another visit to Lucifer’s Hell store for some more adventurous paraphernalia.  

 

Ben was getting his baby bump and Ronon could not keep his hands off it. He rubbed it when he woke up in the morning and when they went to sleep at night. Ben was pleased that Ronon was so happy but he wished he didn’t have to be constantly reminded that he was getting bigger. He knew he was being conceited but he hated the idea of losing his shape to a baby. Not only that but he was not allowed to do the work that he was training to do now that he was pregnant. “It’s just not fair!” Ben suddenly burst out seemingly out of nowhere during movie night. Everyone looked at him.

“What’s not fair. Ben?” Dean asked him, pausing the play. 

Ben was embarrassed but he said, “I can’t do what I want to do because I’m pregnant.”

“They restricted you at work?” Dean asked. “I know that feeling,” Dean laughed. 

Ben just looked angry. “Well, yeah, but you’re used to it. I just want to be an engineer here and now I can’t. Fuck this shit.”

Ronon looked stricken. 

Dean did not point out that he had only been pregnant once so he wasn’t any more ‘used to it’ than Ben.  It was obvious that Ben was having trouble adjusting. “I’m making you an appointment with Dr Hill in London. He comes once a week for appointments. I saw him when I was pregnant. He’s a psychologist and he has become quite an expert on Omega adjustments.”  

Ben stuck out his lip. “I don’t need a psychologist.”

“Yes, you do,” Ronon used his Alpha voice on Ben. Ben ducked his head in response. “Fine. I’ll see him.”

“Dean protested a lot more than that,” Cas told him. “I had to knock him out to get him to the first meeting.”  

Everyone looked at Cas and then at Dean. “Really? You knocked him out?” Ben asked.

Cas laughed. “I sure did. He came to in the doctor’s office and he was tied to the table. But it really helped him, and he can help you too, Ben.”

“You aren’t gonna knock me out, are you?” Ben asked Ronon. 

“He had better not,” Dean frowned. 

Ronon smiled. “I will not knock you out. I won’t need to. You will obey me.”

“Yeah, in your dreams,” Ben muttered. 

Ben’s first appointment with Dr. Hill went surprisingly well. Ben told him what he was troubled by, and Dr. Hill was very understanding. When the session was over, the doctor asked to speak to Ronon alone.

“He’s very young. He’s led a sheltered life. This is all very new for him, and very scary. I want to see him a few more times.” 

Ronon nodded. “What can I do to help him?”

“Just be there for him, be supportive. I know he’s a little hard to handle but he loves you very much. Try to not push him. He’ll come around.”

“I am accustomed to being around warriors. It is difficult for me to understand.”

“Well, here is tip that might help you. Omegas get what they want by submission. If you order him to do something, he will agree and then do whatever he wants. It is an appearance of submission. Omegas can’t win a battle against an Alpha so they don’t try to. They just avoid the confrontation and get on with doing what they want. In some ways that makes them stronger because in that they don’t need their Alphas. Omegas are a lot more independent than alphas think.”

Ronon listened carefully. He never thought about Ben being submissive to get what he wanted. Ronon was used to giving orders and having them obeyed. But he could see that this was not the way to handle Ben. He needed to ask things of Ben, not try to order Ben to do things.

That evening, Ronon sat with Cas in the living area. Cas asked how the appointment went. Ronon told him it went fine.

Cas laughed. “Did he give you the speech about Omegas being stronger than they appear?’

Ronon nodded. “But it makes sense.” 

Cas nodded as well. “That it does.”

“I had known Dean for many years before he became an Omega so it was easy for me to accept his stubbornness. But I remember how it was in the beginning. This mere mortal who defied me, an angel. He was so very brave and so very foolish. I took a long time to accept that he was being true to who he is. Ben is very much like his father. But they had much different upbringings. Dean had to be an adult when he was only 4 years old.”

Ronon was amazed that Cas was sharing this with him. He thought about what Cas was telling him. He knew that Ben had an easy childhood, raised by a mother who loved him, and part of the time, by Dean himself. But when Ben’s mother died, he was thrust into a world not of his choosing, just like Dean. He felt sorry for both of them.

“At least Ben has not tried to kill you yet,” Cas added. 

Ronon’s eyes got big. “Kill me? What do you mean?”

“The first thing Dean did when we met was stab me with a demon killing blade,” Cas told him. 

Ronon shook his head. “There is much to learn about this family.” 

“Do not underestimate Omegas. They are not as physically strong as Alphas, but their endurance far outdoes Alphas. And their stubbornness is equal to our own.”

Ronon thanked Cas and went to his bedroom, where Ben was reading. He sat down on the edge of the bed and hugged Ben to him.

“I love you, Ben. And I want to be better for you. I hope you believe me.”

“You are perfect already, Ronon. I don’t want you to change. You’re my strength,” Ben said, and perhaps for the first time, Ronon understood what Ben was saying. 

Ben saw Dr. Hill once a week for a few weeks, and his outlook greatly improved. He seemed more settled with being pregnant and wasn’t so head strong with Ronon. Ronon felt like he owed Dr. Hill a huge debt of gratitude. 

Everyone in the family was getting the benefit of Ben being more at ease. Dean was especially pleased. He lay with Cas in bed that night, with a hand on Cas’ belly.

“Ben was really getting to be a hand full. I felt sorry for poor Ronon. I’m really happy he settled down.”

Cas smiled and put his hand over Dean’s. “It isn’t easy being pregnant, for anyone. We’re especially vulnerable because we were males before. The idea of carrying a child is completely foreign to us, if you think about it.”

Dean nodded. He hadn’t actually thought about it before, but yeah, he remembered being all man and the idea of having a baby in his belly would have freaked him out. 

 

Sam stood in Sheppard’s office with Ronon, Daniel Jackson, Colonel Carter, Colonel Mitchell, Teal’c, and Teyla. Daniel was trying to explain something about the organization of rogue Augments that was going right over the top of the heads of everyone else. 

Finally, Sheppard just stopped him. “We get that they are well organized, Daniel. But do we really need to know all this to just fight them?’

Daniel frowned. “Yes! Yes, you do. I’m trying to tell you that this is no ordinary band of rogues. They have a leader. A very powerful leader.”

“Why couldn’t you have just said that?” Mitchell asked. 

“I did,” Daniel replied.

“Pretend like...we are idiots...and try to explain it again,” Shep replied. 

“Like we have not been to college and studied cultures and that stuff,” Ronon added. 

“They have a leader. Like Khan. A powerful leader who is uniting the rogue Augments all over the world.”

“Where did you get this information?” Sheppard asked.

“I studied the data coming in from the Khan Directorate offices,” Daniel replied as if it was obvious. 

Shep nodded. “OK.”

Daniel looked around at the group. “If you know that apples are red, you don’t have to see every apple to know that a particular apple is red.”

“Or green,” Mitchell added.

“Whether he or she is a red or green apple they are still a bad apple,” Daniel told them. 

“Bad for us,” Sam commented. 

“Bad for the humans,” Daniel added. “There is a growing trend of human massacres by organized Augments.” 

“So, who is leading them, do we know?” Sam asked. 

Daniel shook his head. “But there seems to be a hierarchy involved. Every country having a leader, every state, county, district has an organizer passing down orders.”  

“So not so different than the Khan Directorate?” Sheppard asked. 

“Exactly like the Khan Directorate,” Daniel replied. “I have sent the information to Khan.” 

“But to pull off something this organized, there has to be a supreme leader, I’d think. Someone calling the shots,” Ronon said. 

“Someone like Khan’s insane sister,” O’Neill said from the doorway. Everyone turned, no one had noticed his arrival. 

“How long have you been standing there?” Daniel asked. 

“For an office with all glass wall, I’d think you would see someone coming,” O’Neill said to Sheppard. 

Sheppard mock laughed. Then he said, “Wait. You said Khan’s insane sister? I didn’t even know he had a sister, let alone an insane one.”

“Not something he advertises.”

“Do we even know who Khan is?” Carter asked.

“I do. But that is classified info. But I can tell you now that his sister is behind these massacres and the organization of the Augments. I’ve just come from a Council meeting. Daniel is right. And Atlantis is a target. We can’t underestimate The East Wind.  She is by far more intelligent than Khan. Since she has transitioned she’s probably the most intelligent person on the planet.”

“The East Wind?” Daniel asked. “What is that, like her code name?”

“We each have code names. That’s her’s. I’m the General.”

“Some code name,” Sheppard muttered.

“Okay, so what do we do? How do we fight her?” Sam was always one for thinking about the battle.

“Choose your battles, Khan told me,” O’Neill told them.

“So we lose some or don’t even engage in some,” Mitchell said. O’Neill nodded. 

“Dean Winchester got his Home Guard ready yet?” O’Neill asked Sheppard.  

“Starting to take over some of the jobs here on Atlantis,” Shep told him. 

“Tell him to up the security on the docks and the intake centre.”  

“Will do.” Shep tapped his com link and relayed the information to Dean.

“So, we’re picking the battle here on Atlantis, right?” Sam asked.

“Right,” O’Neill replied. “Khan says that Atlantis must not fall. We can sacrifice everything else to save Atlantis.”

“There is a lot you aren’t telling us,” Sam said. 

“Yes, but trust me, once you know, you’d rather not,” O’Neill told them. “Going after The East Wind is useless. It would be like trying to fight God with a plastic sword. So Atlantis is our focus. No more unexpected refugees picked up from the bay. Everyone gets vetted.”

“How? It’s not like we can track what they have done since the plague started,” Shep asked.

“We have telepaths,” O’Neill replied. 

Everyone nodded. “Sylar and Nurse are gonna get worked hard. I guess I better let them know what is going on,” Daniel said. 

“So, is that all? Do we all know what we need to do, at least for the foreseeable future?” Shep looked around.

“Keep Atlantis safe.” Sam said it as a statement, not a question.

That night at dinner, Sam told the family what was going on, leaving out the key points until the kids were all in bed.

Radek hugged Sam. “I know that the killing does not sit well with you. But we must keep the babies safe. You will talk to me, yes. You will not let it build up pressure until it explodes.” 

Sam nodded. “I will, I promise.”

Dean rubbed his hand over Cas’ belly. “I’ll keep everything together, baby, I promise.”

Cas smiled at him. “It’s not just on you, Dean. Remember that.”

Ben put his hand over Ronon’s. “You stay safe,” he told Ronon. 

Ronon kissed him. “I will, don’t worry about me.”

“No you won’t. You’ll dive into the fight and protect everyone else. You have a 100% injury rate. Every time you go off Atlantis you come back bleeding.”

Ronon just rolled his eyes. “Well, I always heal back again.”

Everyone retired to their bedrooms, feeling a little frightened and a little sad. They each held onto their loved one, just needing the comfort and security.

It wasn’t long before the first attack came. It was in the form of a single rogue who came to Atlantis on a refugee boat. They first became suspicious of her when she was acting out of character. She gave off far too much Alpha pheromones for someone who acted so submissive. Sylar was called in and he knew right away what she was. Dean tried to lock her up but in the end, was forced to kill her. 

The woman was running around, pleading with everyone she could get to, to save her life. Dean wanted to grab her and pull her away but she grabbed a knife and put it to the throat of a child. Everyone was hysterical and it was just a mad house. Suddenly, the knife turned and she let go of the child.  She was obviously struggling against some unseen force as the knife turned toward the rogue ad plunged into her. That was when Dean saw his chance. One simple stab wound was not enough to stop an Augment. 

Dean saw his brother with his hand extended, holding her in place. Dean drove in and slit her throat. 

People started screaming and it was just madness for a few minutes. 

Once again, the crowd of people got in the way of teleporting her straight out into space. The reception hall was awash with injured and blood by the time they got it under control. And that is how the rogue slipped in. No one noticed him. 

Sam had just about exhausted himself.  

Suddenly, a stranger teleported into the middle of the only clear spot in the room. 

 

 

He looked at Sylar and winked. “My name’s Lockie Scott. Khan sent me to help.” 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlantis gets help from a new group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos
> 
> NOTE: there will be no update the day after tomorrow. I am moving and won't be online. The next update will be in 3 days. Thanks for your patience!

One by one others teleported into the room. 

 

“I am Thor of Asgard.”

 

“I am Wolverine.” 

 

“I’m Iron Man.”

Dean knocked on his chest. “Sure you are. This isn’t iron. Is there someone in there?”

Tony just growled at him and lifted his visor.

 

 

 

“This is Dr Bruce Banner. Don’t make him angry,” Tony introduced. 

Dean just looked at them. “So, you’re here to back us up? Don’t think we need it.”

Dr. Banner just shrugged. “Khan seems to think you do.”

Another one appeared. “And that’s Steve,” Tony said. 

 

 

“Whats will all the costumes?” Sam asked. 

“What’s will all the flannel?” Tony asked, looking between Sam and Dean. 

“Hey, flannel rocks,” Dean told him. “It doesn‘t show up blood as much.”

“Bleeding isn’t our style. We prefer to make the enemy bleed,” Steve replied. 

“I didn’t say OUR blood, now did I?” Dean huffed. 

Tony laughed. “Tony Stark. We’re the Avengers. We were based in New York but some idiot nuked it. Guess this is our new home.”  

Dean tapped his comlink. “Shep, better get over here. We’ve got some new arrivals.”

Shep appeared in a sparkle. 

“Except him,” Tony said pointing to Wolverine. “I don’t know who the hell that guy is, but I wouldn’t want to meet him in a dark alley without my suit.”

“X-men,” Wolverine said. 

“X? Did you loose the little fella in a fight?” Tony asked. “Where are Nat and Hawkeye?”

“They were arguing about the safety of the teleporter, concerned that they were a little more vulnerable than us,” Bruce replied. 

“The teleporter is completely safe,” Shep told them. “Sylar, have you cleared them?”

Sylar nodded. 

“No children? Wives, husbands? No one else turning?” Shep asked. 

“A couple more of the team and Hawkeye’s wife and kids,” Bruce told him. 

Lockie walked over to one of the refugees and knelt down in front of the child. He wiped a drop of blood off her face and then ran his finger along the cut. It closed and the girl smiled. “There, all fixed.”

“Thank you,” the mother said. 

“You’re quite welcome.” 

“This way,” Shep told them. 

Lockie then joined the Avengers. “Who are you?” Wolverine asked.

“He’s with us,” Tony said.

“He is?” Steve asked.

Tony nodded. “He is. Straight from Khan.”

“OK, you’re our liaison with Khan,” Steve commented. 

“Lockie Scott,” he said and held his hand out to Steve. 

“You don’t sound Scottish,” Steve said.

“We have been interbreeding for centuries,” Lockie replied. 

Steve just nodded, looking more confused than ever. Shep told them he had arranged for quarters for them all, and a couple of crewmen appeared to take them to their rooms. They were given a quick tour, letting them know where the mess and infirmary was and the necessary info for them not to get lost. Steve got turned around right away and Tony had to help him find his quarters. When he thought no one was looking Tony plugged into the computer terminal and downloaded the complete interface to his suit, leaving it sitting in his quarters while he guided Steve back to the mess.

They hadn’t eaten much more than energy bars for days, since food was becoming hard to come by and Tony’s money no longer meant anything. They had eaten Hawkeye’s home empty and they had even broken into a warehouse to get food which had been a disaster because as soon as the public realized that there was food there, the place flooded with people fighting for food. They had managed to get out with enough to feed Hawkeye’s kids, though. That was when Tony turned to Khan for help. Khan had, of course, provided for them.

Since it was Cas’ night to cook, the entire family were in the mess as well. Dean introduced the team to his family. 

Hawkeye and his family along with Natasha had finally gotten settled and joined them in the mess. “The family quarters are pretty good,” Clint said. “We have a three bedroom apartment with a living room and kitchen. They say we should receive a ration pack tomorrow.”   

Later, Radek said, “They are strange looking. But if they come from Khan, then we must trust them.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lockie and the Avengers have a talk, baby Gabriel has fun at Sariel and Radanna's birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

At breakfast the next morning the Avengers were hardly recognisable to the others in the mess, who were wondering if some of the public had wandered into the wrong dining hall. They were not wearing their superhero outfits, just dressed like everyone else. Steve was yawning and trying to wake up, and Tony kept nudging him in the ribs.

“Knock it off. I didn’t sleep at all last night.”   
Lockie sat down opposite Tony, putting a thermo mug down before him. “I can help with that, if you like.” 

Steve looked in the cup suspiciously. “What’s in it? I need to wake up, not pass out.”

Lockie snorted. “It’s just strong coffee, mate. Why so suspicious?”

Tony laughed. “He’s always like that at first. Doesn’t trust anyone.”

“Of course, I could just transfer some energy to you, but that would be considered suspicious,” Lockie said. 

Steve just frowned and took a big gulp of coffee. “That’s okay, I’ll pass.”

Lockie winked at him. “Your loss.” When Lockie walked away, Steve turned to Tony.

“Did that guy just flirt with me?”

“I do believe so,” Tony said. “Not that you ever notice anyone flirting with you.”

“Well, I noticed that,” Steve said. He took another big swallow of coffee. “Who is he? You’ve met him before?”

“Not in person, until yesterday,” Tony replied. “He’s just another Augment. You superhero guys are becoming the norm.”

Steve muttered under his breath, “He certainly is good-looking.” When Tony asked him what he said, he just said, “Nothing.” 

“Can’t complain about his voice either. You could read the phone book to me,” Tony added. “So, Captain, what is the team doing today?”

“Fuck if I know.” 

“Language!” Tony teased. “Clint needs family time. Nat said she was going to get her hair done. Bruce is having a tour of the labs with Radek.”

“I might hang out with Lockie for a bit.”

Tony laughed out loud. “Is that what the cool kids are calling it these days?”

“What?” Steve asked. 

“Nevermind. Eat your breakfast. We might not get a chance later,” Tony said. 

The attack on Atlantis that everyone was expecting, didn’t happen. In fact, it was as if no one intended attacking Atlantis. Having discovered that Tony was an engineer, he was getting an extended tour of the base and three days later he was walking through the Gate Room looking up at the Control Room when he saw Lockie enter Sheppard’s office with O’Neill. He wasn’t the only one of the team who noticed. 

“What do you think that is all about?” Banner asked. 

“Haven’t got a clue. Come on.” Tony started walking to the control room with Banner right behind him. 

“Why has this place got so many stairs?” Banner complained. 

 

 

“Oh don’t be such a wussy. Stairs are good for your legs.”  

“This place is like a museum of stair cases. They are everywhere.”

Two guards came to stand in front of them at the top of the stairs. “This is a restricted area.”

Shep looked up and saw them being stopped. “It’s okay, let them in,” he called to the guards. 

They were escorted to Shep’s office. 

“I could be wrong,” Lockie was saying. “We should still protect Atlantis at all costs.”  

“Could be wrong about what?” Tony asked.

“Whether or not they will attack Atlantis,” O’Neill replied.

“They are certainly attempting to control the docks in San Francisco,” Lockie said. “But if the East Wind does have control then there will be no attack on Atlantis.”  

“How do you figure that? I would think she would want to attack Atlantis as soon as she can.” Banner asked him.

“Atlantis is her escape route as well as ours,” Lockie told him. 

“Okay. I get that, I guess. But she would have to be here, on Atlantis, to use it to escape.” 

“We still have another year of mutations before EV1 runs it’s course. She knows she will be here in plenty of time,” Lockie said. 

“Are we just going to float away or something?” Banner asked. 

“No, we are going to fly away,” Lockie answered. 

“Atlantis is a spaceship,” Sheppard informed them.

The Avengers settled into life on Atlantis, becoming one of the teams that were sent to break up rogue groups of Augments and to handle the appearance of new mutants. Sam even got to lead them a couple of times until he complained to Sheppard that he clashed with the Captain and found their ‘costumes’ too distracting. 

Sariel had taken to levitating and floating to where she wanted to go. Cas caught her midair. He lifted one of her legs. “See these things? They are called legs. Use them or lose them.”

Sariel sighed. “Yes, Daddy.” 

 

Sariel and Radanna’s birthdays were on the same day. The family planned a big party for them. Radek was going to bake a huge cake and everyone was excited. Presents were bought. 

The big day arrived. Everyone had arranged to be home for dinner, and the party was scheduled for after dinner. Radek fixed a feast for them all.

Sariel and Radanna had trouble eating, they were so excited. Finally, everyone had finished and the meal was cleaned up. The presents were brought out and laid on the table next to Radek’s beautiful cake. 

All the babies were brought out. Everyone settled in to watch the girls open their presents. There were squeals and clapping from both of them as they saw what they had gotten.

No one was paying any particular attention to baby Gabe. He was sitting in the playpen, watching everything. He stretched his wings and took off.

 

 

He flew to the cake, just wanting to snatch a bit of frosting while no one was looking. But his wings were not very strong yet and his sense of direction was worse. He landed in the middle of the cake. 

He sat there laughing and grabbing handfuls of cake in his tiny fists and shoving them into his mouth.

Dean was staring at Gabe’s wings, open mouthed. Sam was staring at Radek who had spent a good deal of time on the cake. Everyone seemed to be waiting for everyone else to react. It was Sariel who broke the ice and started giggling. She grabbed a handful of cake and threw it at Radanna, who burst into giggles. 

“He has wings…” Dean muttered. “Actual wings.”

“It is going to be hell getting the cake out of them,” Cas replied. Dean turned to Cas.

“I thought Sariel was the only actual angel kid we had.” Cas just shrugged. 

Radek roared with laughter. Sam was relieved because he was afraid that Radek would freak out. But Radek just grabbed a fist full of cake and ate it. 

“Tastes good still. Everyone?” 

Gabe grabbed another handful of cake and shoved it in Dean’s face. Cas thought that was hilarious until Dean grabbed some and shoved it in Cas’ face. The ensuing food fight took on epic proportions. Everyone ended up covered with cake and frosting.

Sam was the first to come to his senses. “OK, you three, bath time.” 

Dean turned to Cas. “He has wings.” He picked Gabe up. “Where did his wings go?” 

Cas smiled at him. “They’re non-corporeal most of the time. Like mine and Sariel’s.”

Dean shook his head. “I don’t know, I was sort of hoping Gabriel wasn’t, you know, Gabriel. Stupid I know.”

Cas just kissed him. “You know that Sariel made me pregnant to give Angels new bodies. What did you think?”

Dean sighed. “I wasn’t. Obviously. Now, let’s go get the cake out of those wings we can’t see.”

“If it helps...Gabriel no longer remembers he is an Angel. So apart from his wings and certain angel abilities he is just a normal human child.”

“Apart from his wings and his angel abilities,” Dean repeated. 

Radek picked up both Radanna and Sariel. “Come Sam, I might need help getting cake out of Sariel’s wings.” 

Finally the babies were clean and asleep. Everyone pitched in to clean up the mess. Sam grabbed some cake and ate it out of his hand. Everyone fell into bed exhausted. 

At work the next day Radek was showing the photos taken by the living room surveillance camera that they had set up to film the event. 

Paige pointed out something that everyone at the party missed. Just before Gabe had flown into the the cake Radanna had been playing with the dolls they had gotten which were made to look like Radanna and Sariel. But the girls had swapped dolls so that Sariel had the doll that looked like Radanna and Radanna had the doll that looked like Sariel. 

Radek wasn’t entirely surprised. They were already inseparable. Rare was the thing that Sariel didn’t turn up on Radanna’s bed. Radek was so excited about showing the pictures that he was surprised when he felt the beginnings of his labor. “Oh! It is too early,” he muttered. 

He tapped his comlink and told Sam he was in labor. Then he called for medical help.

Sam rushed into the Infirmary, yelling for his Omega. He was pointed in the direction of the birthing room. He ran in and went to Radek. 

The doctor looked up from the scans with a worrying expression. “It’s not working. We couldn’t stop the labor. But the baby hasn’t turned into the right position and he’s gotten the cord wrapped around him. We are going to have to teleport him out.” Carson told them. 

Radek started to cry. Sam held his hand. “It’s going to be fine, baby. Don’t worry. You’re both in the best of hands.”

The procedure was flawless. Sam and Radek’s son was put into an incubator. They stood over it and looked at him.

“He’s so tiny.”

“Adam Samuel Zelenka Winchester,” Radek told the nurse who was filling in the paperwork. 

 

 

“Back to bed, Radek,” Carson told him. “Adam will be right here. But you need rest for your body to recover.” 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

 

“Winchester said that your costumes are too distracting,” Lockie laughed, as he sat with the Avengers in one of the rec lounges. 

“Winchester’s a bit of a prima donna if you ask me,” Tony frowned.

Steve laughed. “I can see how our uniforms can be distracting if you’re not used to them.”

Lockie laughed. “I can see that you would recognize your own, Tony. Or maybe he’s just like me and would prefer to see you out of your costumes. Tell me Tony, do you go naked in your suit, like astronauts?” 

Tony looked embarrassed, but answered. “Well, yeah. It’s the only way to get in and out of it.”

“Really?” Steve asked. “You used to put it on wearing just anything.”

“Upgrade,” Tony said. “Works better, less injuries...to me.”

“I did notice that it is more formfitting now,” Lockie said. 

“But you have seen us out of our costumes and so has Sam,” Steve said frowning.

“Ahh, the Alpha catches up,” Lockie smirked. “You are still covering yourself up though.” 

Steve blushed and Tony frowned deeper. 

“No one is seeing me naked,” Tony told him.

“What a shame. What a waste,” Lockie said. But he turned to look at Steve. “How about you? You wear anything under your costume?”

“Not a thing,” Steve told him.

Lockie smirked. “I’d like to see that.” 

Steve smiled shyly. “Maybe you’ll get a chance.”

 

 

Tony swallowed his drink in one gulp and stood. He slipped away with them barely acknowledging him. 

“You’re an Alpha,” Steve said.

“AlphaOmega,” Lockie replied. “The best of both worlds, as it were,” Lockie smiled. “Shall we go somewhere less public to see the costumes that we were born with?”

Stever smiled at him and stood up, taking his hand. “I hope y0ou have private quarters. I’m sharing with Tony.”

“Indeed I do,” Lockie replied.

Steve’s jaw dropped when he saw Lockie’s quarters. “Wow! Are you rich, or something?”

“Or something,” Lockie replied. 

 

 

Lockie walked to Steve and kissed him. Steve stiffened, but then relaxed into it. Lockie pulled him in the direction of the separate bedroom. Steve was glancing around him until Lockie grabbed his chin and turned the Captain to face him. “Explore me first. Then the accommodations.” 

Steve got a big whiff of Omega pheromones and grabbed Lockie. He sniffed his neck and then began to take Lockie’s clothes off. “You remind me of someone.”

“A doctor, perhaps?”

“Yeah, Dr Strange. Only you aren’t as arrogant.”

Lockie laughed. “You have no idea.”

“So you know him?” Steve was pulling down Lockie’s pants as he asked. Lockie stepped out of them and his shoes.

“He sometimes acts as my body double,” Lockie replied. 

 

 

Steve just looked at him. “I suspect there’s a story there, but I’m more interested in making a story with you right now.” Lockie stood naked and Steve pushed him on the bed and began to take his own clothes off as Lockie watched.

 

“You are quite magnificent, Steve.” He ran his hand over Steve’s chest, ruffling his hair. 

Steve straddled Lockie’s thighs. “You are not too bad yourself. Very nice…” He ran his hands over Lockie’s belly. 

“Just a warning, do not knot me. I have two husbands who aren’t opposed to removing body parts.”

“OKay, duly noted. No knot. I’m rather fond of all my body parts right where they are,” Steve replied.

“MMMM, I can see why,” Lockie replied. 

Steve bent and kissed him again, then pushed on Lockie’s thighs. Lockie lifted his legs. 

“In a hurry are we?” Lockie asked. “I don’t mind. Show me your strength, Steve. Let out your warrior.”

Steve sniffed Lockie again as he slid in. “Your pheromones are driving me nuts. I’ll take my time… next time.”

“Prove to me that you are worth a next time,” Lockie challenged. 

Steve growled in his throat. “Oh, I’ll prove it to you.” He thrust in hard. Lockie moaned and pushed back against him. Steve kept his promise not to knot Lockie, but it was hard. He rolled off him onto his side, panting. “Your husbands are lucky men.”

Lockie lifted himself on an elbow and looked down at him. “Next time,” he said. 

Steve smiled. “Next time for sure.”

When Steve got to his quarters, Tony sniffed the air. “You had sex with that Scot?”

Steve smiled and stretched as if showing his body off to Tony. “He is interested in you as well. I have a feeling that he has as many lovers as he pleases.” 

Tony frowned. “Well he can’t have me. And I thought he was married.”

Steve smiled. “Oh he is. Has 2 husbands he told me. I don’t know if they know he takes lovers or not.”

Tony frowned. “That’s disgusting. And you fucked him. I’m ashamed of you, Steve.”

Steve just smiled at Tony, “Not ashamed enough of me to turn me away.” 

Tony stood up and grabbed Steve. “I’ll make you forget all about that limey bastard.”

“He’s actually a Londoner,” Steve corrected, teasing Tony. 

“I don’t fucking care!” roared Tony as he threw Steve on the bed. 

“A bit aggressive for an Omega,” Steve commented. 

“Yeah, well, you make me nuts. Are you going to fuck me or not?”

Steve rolled Tony over and pinned him to the mattress. “Of course I am going to fuck you. You are my Omega.” 

Tony smiled. “And you’re supposed to be my Alpha. I hate when you fuck other people.”

Steve kissed him. “It was just curiosity. There’s nothing going on now that I know.”

As they lay together in the afterglow, Steve glanced about their meagre quarters. “The orientation lecture said that Omegas are mostly geeks and Alphas are mostly jocks. So geek, use your brain for me and work this out. Something is definitely up with Lockie Scott. His bedroom is at least 4 times the size of ours. He has a full glass wall view of San Francisco and as far as I can make out there is no one else on the entire floor. And it’s not like our quarters. It’s luxurious, like he’s rich.”

Tony sat up on one elbow. “Really…. Hummm. That is very interesting. I know he looks a lot like Khan and his twin. I’ll get on it in the morning.” 

“I thought he might be Dr Strange incognito but I don’t know.”

Tony just looked thoughtful. “I’ll find out one way or the other.”

“Be careful. I think he is a lot more powerful than he is letting on. I was watching him in the fighting the other day and not only was he holding his own but he was protecting us. He’s like...I don’t know...a Jedi or something.”

Tony sighed. “When have I not been careful? Wait, don’t answer that. I’ll be careful, okay?”

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets information on who Lockie really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinios

Lockie was unusually neat and well groomed the next morning as he stood in line in the mess for breakfast. Instead of carrying a tray like everyone else he was handed a thermos mug.  He noticed Tony watching him and sat down opposite him. “You don’t approve of me.” 

 

 

“Your eyes keep changing color. How can I trust someone who never seems to be the same person twice?” Tony replied.

“You’ve heard of bluescreen? The blue that films used to use for a backdrop for CGI? It was replaced by green screen when most studios upgraded their computer programs. Well, that blue is the color of my eyes. They reflect the colors around me so well that my eyes seem a different color but they aren’t. They are still just blue,” Lockie explained. 

“Well, that’s just weird. You’re weird. And I didn’t like that you let my Alpha fuck you. So yeah, I guess you could say I don’t approve of you.” Tony frowned deeply.

“Jealousy might be an ego boost but it really is a useless emotion, Tony. Still you have sworn fealty to Khan, so I have nothing to fear from you,” Lockie said, winking at him. 

Tony’s eyes got big. “You mean you’re…” he left the statement hanging.

“Yes, I am really enjoying my trip to America,” Lockie replied. 

Tony resisted the urge to bow or something. “I take it this is a secret. Can I tell Steve if I swear him to secrecy?”

“I suppose he ought to know who he is shagging,” Lockie replied. “O’Neill and Sheppard know.”

Tony nodded.

“But I wish you’d reconsider joining me with Steve. I think we’d have a wonderful time.” 

“Never really enjoyed threesomes,” Tony admitted. “Someone always feels left out.”

“Then, I will leave you with an invitation to join me, alone, in my quarters tonight,” Lockie told him. “I’m sure Steve won’t mind.”

Tony found himself actually considering it. He needed to find Steve anyway and tell him what he’d found out. As he walked away he saw Lockie lick away what looked like blood on his lips. 

‘Khan’s a fang?’ Tony thought. He really needed to find Steve. 

Steve was just collecting his breakfast and spotting Tony they took a seat ot one of the small tables on the terrace. “What did you find out?” Steve asked. “I saw you talking to Lockie when I came in.” 

Tony grinned. “I sure was! And have I ever got news for you.” 

Steve waited while Tony smirked. “So? What is it? What did you find out?”

“Only that Lockie is actually Khan in the flesh.”

Steve’s mouth dropped open.

“Not only that,” Tony continued, “but Khan’s a fanger. Oh, and he want us to have a threesome but I turned him down.”

“You turned Khan down!” Steve exclaimed in horror. 

Tony shushed him. “It’s a secret that he’s here. And yeah, I turned him down. Why? Do you want to?”

“Was he upset?” Steve asked. 

“Not so’s you’d notice. He told me he wanted to fuck me in his quarters tonight.”

“Because I hear that Khan is the most powerful of all the Augments. His ability is to literally acquire any ability from anyone else just by touching them,” Steve told him. “No one wants him to be upset with them.”

Tony grinned. “Oh he touched you for sure.”

“I doubt I have any ability that he didn’t already have.”

“Well, I’m not going to have a threesome with him just to keep him happy. If you want us to, then you tell me to do it. That’s the only way I will,” Tony said.

Steve put his hand over Tony’s. “I would never do that to you.”

Tony smiled. “And that’s why I love you. And I’m not going to go to his quarters tonight either.”

Steve nodded. “If you wanted to, I wouldn’t object. But I will defend your right to decide for yourself.” 

Tony leaned over and kissed him. “Thank you for defending my honor. And I really don’t want to. I just want you.”

“Well, I don’t think he spends a night alone. When I left last night, he teleported off somewhere,” Steve said. “What did you mean by a fanger?” 

“I mean he drinks blood. I saw him,” Tony explained. “You know, fangs…” and he curled his lip back to show his teeth.

“Wow.” Steve was sort of blown away by that bit of news. “He didn’t bit me last night.”

“I think they have to have permission or something,” Tony told him. 

“He had a drink last night so maybe he didn’t need blood.”

 

 

Dean was loading the dishwasher in their kitchen while Sam was making coffee. “What!?” Sam asked abruptly. 

“What?” Dean asked. 

“You have been wanting to say something since we walked in here. Spit it out Dean.”

“I was looking for you this morning.  I walked into your bedroom.”

“Yeah? So?”

“I know that Alpha’s sometimes have a hard time with aggression. And you have never been completely stable since well the demon blood thing.”

“Dean, what?”

“There was blood on your bed, Sam.”

 

 

“Oh fuck. Look, Dean…” Sam took a deep breath. “It isn’t me okay? Radek likes a little knife play. It’s nothing serious.”

“Alphas can coerce their Omegas into stuff without even realizing that they have. Omegas are susceptible to their Alpha’s desire, Sam. But if you hurt Radek…”

“Dean it isn’t like that. Radek wanted to go to Hell and he got some ideas from Lucifer. He’s really very kinky, Dean. Very. Kinky.”

“Like whole chicken, kinky? Or let’s dress up kinky?” Dean asked.

Sam grinned. “Both, actually. Whole chicken while he’s dressed up kinky.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh...If he hurts you…”

Sam laughed. “Just a minute ago you were saying if I hurt him. Look, we’re careful, okay? He would never intentionally hurt me.”

“So I am not going to find you accidently hanging from the light fitting?”

“Holy crap. No, Dean, it has never gone any further than tieing me up, using a cock ring on me and, well,  a little carving.”

Dean put his fingers in his ears and hummed loudly. 

Sam laughed. “Okay you child. You told me Cas likes to lick your balls.”

”That is hardly kinky, Sam. What guy doesn’t like his balls licked?” 

Radek came to the door, heard the conversation and left before they knew he was there.

“That’s not my point, Dean. You share, I share. It’s only fair. And you really had no business in our bedroom in the first place.”

“Hey, since when has our bedrooms been off limits to each other?” Dean asked. 

“I’m thinking from now,” Sam frowned. 

“Yeah, I guess. But you know...I miss you.”

Sam eyes him suspiciously. “You mean sexually?” 

“No. I don’t mean sexually. I mean we used to spend almost all day and night together and now you work all day everyday and you are with Radek all night every night. I wish sometimes we’d just sit on the balcony and have a beer like we used to do on the road.” 

Sam put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Hey, all you had to do was ask. I’d love to have a beer with you and just talk.”

Dean smiled. Suddenly, he hugged Sam. Sam hugged him back and slapped him on the back.

“Love you brother. Jerk.”

Dean grinned. “Love you too, bitch.”

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylar lets something slip, and Dean gets some troubling news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Gwerinos

Most of the Omegas and many of the women and a few Alphas on Atlantis were gathered in the Auditorium. O’Neill walked up on stage. “We are starting the next stage of Atlantis’ role in saving the Augments. As many of you know Atlantis isn’t just a temporary refugee shelter. Atlantis is not just a floating city. It is also a city which flies. It’s a gigantic space ship.”

The room burst into a ruckus over that statement. 

“Okay everyone just quiet down. Let the man speak,” Sheppard said. Finally everyone did and O’Neill continued.

“We need workers. We need thousands of cryopods built for the journey. And we want you to build them.”

“You’re insane!” one man yelled. 

Several people got up and left. 

“Well, this is going just dandy,” Sheppard said to O’Neill. 

“I expected it. These people aren’t really used to the idea of being Augments yet, let alone a flying city and cryopods. But at least the majority of them are still here,” O’Neill told him.

“The majority of them have nowhere to go.” O’Neill turned his comlink back on. “Thank you for being patient. Hear me out and everything will be explained. For quite a few years no, we have not only known of alien life but have had contact with it, even fought wars. We had a device which allowed us to go off the Earth quite easily and this is how we acquired this city. And now this city will be our savior. We will be leaving the planet as soon as everything is prepared. That includes a cryopod for each and every one of you. The journey to our new home is quite a long one so in order to survive we must be put into cryosleep. I have experienced this myself and though not entirely comfortable it is safe.”

Sheppard added, “And we need a cryopod for every person on Atlantis over the age of 17. So, we’re asking you to essentially save your own lives here.”

“What about our children?”

“Well, that needs you to stretch your trust a bit further. All the children on Atlantis as well as the children of other Augments will be taken to Atlantis’ destination via a ship called the TARDIS. The TARDIS will be able to deliver the children to us once we are settled on our new home. They will not be aware of any time passing. The TARDIS can time travel. They will be cared for by a select group of Augments and a few aliens who would not take well to time travel.”

“You talk in riddles. Speak plainly,” Thorin called from the group of Dwarves, most of which had been included in the gathering for their skills. 

“We will build machines in which you will sleep and be unaware of the passage of time until we arrive at our destination,” Sheppard said. “Is that plain enough?”

Thorin looked at his fellow Dwarves and they all nodded. “We can do that if you can provide us with means and the plans.”

All the dwarves nodded. O’Neill turned to Sheppard and said, “Now that’s the kind of help we need.” Shep nodded.

“Okay, who else is willing to help?” O’Neill asked the crowd. Hands began to go up.

 

O’Neill left crewmen to sign up the workers and get everything organised, while he and Sheppard headed to the Scorpion’s lab. Lockie was there and he wasn’t looking happy. He turned to the General. “No progress. Don’t suppose we could use Atlantis’ stargate any time soon?”

“Not while everything is channelled to Cheyenne Mountain and no one is getting in there anytime soon. Not with a mountain sitting on it,” O’Neill told him. 

“And we need to get Atlantis off the planet to override that,” Sheppard told them. 

“Catch 22,” Lockie muttered. “We need the ZPM to be powered up so that we can get the ZPM powered up.”

“What about Rodney and Radek? Haven’t they made any progress?” O’Neill asked Sheppard.

“They claim they’re close but no, not really.” Sheppard sighed.

“Those two can’t stop fighting long enough to get anywhere,” Paige complained. 

“I wouldn’t count them out. They have saved the city and the planet more times than I can count,” Sheppard said. 

Lockie looked at O’Neill. “Time for a council meeting.”  O’Neill nodded and they left.

Sheppard turned to the Scorpion team. “So, you guys need anything?” They all nodded.

“A new project, one we can solve?” Happy said. 

Sheppard smiled. “Think I might have something for you. How would you like to be in charge of building a few hundred thousand cryopods? We are signing up the workers now but most of them are unskilled. Still we have telepaths who can transfer the information into their minds once we have at least one person who knows what he or she is doing.”  

“A few hundred thousand?”

“Approximately 300,000. Everyone over 17 on Atlantis.”

They looked at one another. “Well, we always like a challenge,” Toby said. “Count us in.”

“Great. I’ll get the information to you first thing in the morning,” Shep said.

 

Radek slammed the door to their quarters and stormed into the bedroom. Dean, Cas and Sam just looked at him. 

“I guess I better go see what’s wrong,” Sam sighed.

“As if we don’t already know,” Dean said, “Rodney.”

“I wonder if we can order in pizza?” Cas commented. “Well, Radek isn’t likely to be in the mood to cook tonight. Unless it is to poison Rodney,” he added when Dean gave him a look.  

Sam went into the bedroom to find Radek face down on the bed.

“Moje láska,” Sam said. 

Radek turned over and smiled at him. “Moje láska.” Sam leaned over and kissed him.

“What did Rodney do now?”

Radek waved his hand. “I don’t want to even talk about him. He is making my life hell and I am making your life hell. Everyone here is in hell because of me.”

Sam laughed. “I can assure you this isn’t hell. Believe me. I have been there, done that. So long as you are here, this is heaven.” 

Radek smiled at him. “You are smooth talker. One reason I love you.” He sat up. “I should go start dinner. Everyone is hungry, I’m sure.”

Sam pushed him back on the bed. “They are more than capable of feeding themselves.”

Radek looked at him doubtfully. 

“Yeah, I know the reason you always cook is because you can’t stand their food,” Sam said. “But we can go to the mess later or just cook later. Let them feed themselves for a change.” 

Radek smiled. “You are wanting sex, I think.”

Sam grinned. “You got me. But I think it will make you feel better too.”

“I have new toy from Hell,” Radek said. “We shower together and use it. Do not worry. I have it analysed. It is not harmful unless ingested.”

Dean and Cas sat in the living area. “You think they’re coming out?” Dean asked.

Cas smiled. “I doubt it. Let’s go to the mess and eat.” 

“Sounds good to me!” Dean smiled. He particularly like their steak burgers, though he suspected it wasn’t steak. He didn’t care. It tasted good and he didn’t have to cook it. 

Radek had a bottle that looked like shower gel but when he applied it to Sam’s skin it definitely wasn’t. “OMG! What is that stuff?”

“It is Orgasm.” Radek held the bottle up to show him and the label simply said Orgasm, along with instructions and a warning not to drink it. Radek continued to wash Sam with the foaming gel. Sam had a raging erection and was panting like a dog in no time. He began to moan and then he came all over Radek. 

“Holy fuck! That’s amazing!” Sam grabbed the bottle and poured some in his hand. He rubbed it on Radek, who started to moan right away. 

“Ano, ano, nezastavujte,” Radek groaned. “Don’t stop…”

“I have no intentions of stopping,” Sam said in his deepest Alpha voice, which made Radek come immediately. Sam had to grab him to stop him falling to the floor of the shower. 

Sam looked at the bottle again. It contained a warning not to use it more than once at a time, with at least 24 hours in between. 

“I wonder what’s in this stuff…” 

He helped Radek out of the shower and they dried off and went to bed.

Dean, Cas, Sariel, Radanna, and baby Gabe walked into the mess. While they were deciding what to have, Dean noticed Lockie, Tony and Steve in what looked like an intimate conversation. He elbowed Cas and pointed in their direction.

“Wonder what’s going on there?” Dean whispered to Cas. Cas just shrugged.

Sylar lent over Dean’s shoulder. “They are talking about Euros. Khan was worried that she might attack Atlantis but has changed his mind. He now thinks that she used it as a diversion for her operations in Europe.”

Dean turned and looked at Sylar. “Okay, but look how Lockie keeps touching them both. I’ll bet there’s more to it than just that.”

“Oh, they had sex. Lockie wants Steve’s kid but Tony is jealous and it isn’t going to happen. Lockie is pissed at the restricted genepool,” Sylar told him. He pinched a chip off Dean’s plate. 

“You, my friend, are awesome.” Dean turned to Cas. “A telepath knows all the juicy news.” He turned back to Sylar. “So, our genepool isn’t up to the Directorate’s standards, huh?”

“Too many Americans apparently,” Sylar replied with a laugh. 

“Well, boo hoo, is all I gotta say. We do all the work around here anyway.”

“Atlantis is only a small piece in the puzzle, Dean. An important piece but still only a small piece at the moment,” Sylar told him. 

“Well, nothing is stopping them from bringing in people from other countries. There’s still room left here,” Dean told him.

“This city is designed to take over a million, maybe up to 10 million,” Sylar told them. “There is only a small section of the city that is powered up. But you know that. Part of your job is to patrol the empty parts of Atlantis to keep anyone from slipping in and squatting in the other parts of Atlantis.”

Lockie stood up so abruptly that his chair fell backwards. “You have no idea how difficult all of you are making my life,” he announced to the whole room and vanished. 

“Whoops! We pissed off Khan and I don’t even know what I’ve done this time,” Sylar said.

 

 

“Lockie is Khan?” 

“My bad, you didn’t hear that,” Sylar replied. 

Dean made a motion of locking his lips with a key and smiled. “I’ll never tell. But it does clear up some things that bothered me.”

“I would have thought that Khan would be more...Asian looking.  Indian or Pakistani,” Cas said. 

“Khan is just a title,” Sylar said. 

Dean laid in bed after Cas went to sleep, thinking. While it was true enough that there were a lot of places on Atlantis that didn’t have power, Radek was working feverously on that. Dean was sure it would get solved soon. But then it did, what would that mean to him and his team? He thought about the need for more recruits and training. He figured he would talk to Sheppard about it in the morning. He yawned and fell asleep.

The next morning, Sam found a slip of paper on Radek’s pillow when he woke. It contained a list of the ingredients of Orgasm.  Sam didn’t recognise anything on the list. 

Dean made an appointment to see Sheppard. He was on the phone but he waved Dean in and pointed to a seat. “Well, I’d welcome any help you can send but that won’t help unless they know something more about it than the team I already have on it...yeah, but more people is only going to make tensions higher and my top scientist is having a mental breakdown over this. If he was an Alpha, I’d be worried he was going to go mutant. Well, it’s up to you.” The way he looked at his phone told Dean that whoever he was talking to had just hung up on him. 

“What can I do for you, Dean? And please don’t ask for more power. If I start up another generator we risk blowing half the planet into orbit.”

Dean smiled. “Well, it is power related. I was thinking that when Rodney and Radek get the power module thing worked out, it’s going to bring in a huge influx of people. I think we need to be ready before that happens. I want to start a recruitment drive for more bodies for my team.”   
“As soon as we get the ZPM working Khan is going to move the Directorate here. London is no longer safe, apparently. I don’t see that anywhere is safe at the moment.” Sheppard sighed. “Sorry, not your problem. Yes, you need more recruits and they need to be vetted by a telepath.”

Dean nodded. “I just think it’s a good idea, and even more so if the Directorate is coming here.”

Sheppard agreed. “I’ll get Sylar on it tomorrow. Khan hardly needs protection. But …” Sheppard ran his hands through his hair. “Your Alpha is Radek, right?”

Dean laughed. “No, Radek is my brother Sam’s Omega. My Alpha is Castiel.”

“Right, of course. Sorry. It’s been a bad few days, with Khan on the warpath. Khan has given me a list of people that I have to convince to put their life on the line to get Atlantis off the planet. You and Sam are on the list. So is Castiel.”  

Dean sighed. “It isn’t like we haven’t put our lives on the line for less. Give me the details and I’ll talk to Cas and Sam.”

“It might mean you’ll get left behind. There is an escape plan but there’s about 99% chance of failure,” Shep said. “If it helps you decide, Khan and his husband’s, O’Neill and I are also on the list.”  

Dean looked sad. “What about our kids? Will they be safe and if we die or get stranded here, can we pick who gets them?”

Sheppard nodded. “Yes, and they are guaranteed to be safe. We’ll get specialist training. It means a lot more work but this is what we have been working towards all this time. If nothing else, the children must survive.”  

Dean nodded. “Our kids mean everything to us. So, don’t  worry, I’m sure Cas and Sam will agree and I agree right now.”

“Sylar and Petrelli have already signed up. I wish I could tell everyone that everything is going to be fine, but the worst is yet to come for many of us. When I joined the Airforce. I just wanted to fly. But here I am stuck behind a desk being a public relations and human resources man. Security will have to be tightened within Atlantis. One of our supply lines has been cut and we have a food problem. I’m only telling you that because you need to know. So keep it under wraps.” 

Dean nodded. “I won’t tell anyone but Sam and Cas. Does Radek know? I think he’s gonna be very upset when he finds out. He worships the ground Sam walks on.”

“Tell them to keep having kids. That will please Khan. Apparently we are not having enough kids, among other things. I don’t suppose that I can convince you and your brother to have kids with other people?” 

Dean threw his head back and roared with laughter. When he was wiping the tears from his eyes, he said, “Not a chance in hell. We’re both mated for life. And Radek would chop off Sam’s dick if he even tried.”

“Yeah, that basically what I told Khan when he asked me. I already have two Omegas and we are quite happy to have as many kids as we can but with other people...not happening. Khan did say to tell you that someone named Charlie Bradbury has been found and is on the way to Atlantis.  I think he hopes that he’ll fit into your family.”  

Dean sat up straighter and smiled. “Charlie? He found Charlie? That’s great news. But I hate to break it to him. Charlie is female. And gay.”

Sheppard laughed. It seemed to be the release that he needed. “So even Khan is fallible. I was starting to believe he was like God or something. I mean, we have angels and a demon and supermen.”

Dean nodded. “The angel part is mostly due to Cas and I. But yeah, there is an interesting mixture here for sure. So, Khan isn’t God?” Dean chuckled.

“Nope. And he isn’t all knowing,” Shep said. “Which is news to me.”

Dean said goodbye to Shep and walked home, thinking about how he was going to tell Sam and Cas about staying behind to allow Atlantis to leave Earth. 

 

 

“NO! NO! NO! I absolutely forbid it,” Radek said in a panic. “I have not worked all these years on Atlantis to lose everything. I was prepared to step aside for the families, until I found Sam, and now we have our family. I will not allow us to be parted. I will tell Khan myself if I have to. That is it. I will not hear another word.” He stormed out of the room.

Sam felt defeated. He knew Radek wouldn’t take the news well, but he honestly didn’t expect this level of anger. He followed Radek into the bedroom. Radek was sitting on the bed holding Adam. Tears were running down his cheeks. “I do not want to hear it. I will not live without you.” 

“Baby, it’s necessary. Atlantis has to be able to leave Earth and if I can help it do that, I have to. I need to know that you and our kids are safe. I understand this is hard. But please, Radek, I need you to see the bigger picture here. And it doesn’t mean a death sentence. Dean and I have beaten the odds more times than we can count.”

“Which only means that you are running on luck and you are using up your luck quickly,” Radek said and then immediately retracted it. “I am not thinking. I am just reacting. I do not like what I think. I do not want to accept it.” Radek rambled off something in Czech that Sam knew was swearing. Then, “Moje láska. Moje jediná láska. Moje srdce. Moje duše.” Radek sobbed, but then contained it. “If you die, then I die. I die of a broken heart. And then who will care for our children?”

“You will, because you will not leave them. You will raise them and Sariel and Gabriel. That’s why you have to stay safe,” Sam said. 

Radek handed Adam to Sam and threw himself down on the bed and sobbed. Sam took Adam to Dean and went back to Radek. 

“Baby it hasn‘t come to pass yet. It might never happen. We need to live our lives and have more kids and act like this will all be fine. Because it will. I swear.”

“You do not know this. Do not make promises you cannot keep, even if you believe them,” Radek replied. 

Sam embraced him. “And you don’t know it won’t be all right.”

“You could have kept it secret. But you told me. I thank you for that. There must be no secrets between us, no matter how bad. So, you say maybe another year...we will have another baby, I think. We will name it Ivan or Ivanava,” 

Sam smiled. “I love you, you crazy Czech.”

Adam had fallen asleep so Dean put him a bassinet. He went back to sit next to Cas.   
“I wish you would say no. I want you to raise our kids. I don’t want both of us to die or get stranded here,” Dean said. 

“I could say the same to you,” Cas said. “But you are a stubborn human and it will do no good to argue about it. We will do what needs to be done as always.”

Dean sighed but nodded. “I kind of thought you’d say that. At least Radek will stay safe. I trust him to raise our kids right.”

“Yes, he is a good mother,” Cas replied. “Radek’s children will be very intelligent. Our children will be rebellious.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, You’re right about that.” 


	30. Chapter 30

This was the last chapter of Part 1. There will be about a month before we begin Part 2, due to Internet problems on Gwerinos' part. We regret the delay and hope you'll be there when we start Part 2.  
In the meantime, we invite you to read Winchester Gospels: Generations.

**Author's Note:**

> We update every 2 days.


End file.
